Solo ¿Amigos?
by Yumeha
Summary: Rose Weasley entabla amistad en su primer dia de clases en Hogwats con Scorpius Malfoy, para desafiar a su padre, con el paso del tiempo su amistad se fortalece y así dando paso a nuevos sentimiento y emociones.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Expreso Hogwarts.**

-Albus, vamos apresúrate, nos quedaremos sin un vagón- Dije tratando de cargar mi baúl.

-Sabes, mi baúl también es pesado.- Albus estaba forcejeando bastante tratando de pasar por el mar de estudiantes de cursos superiores- Todo esto no sucedería si James no hubiera preferido ir con sus amigos.- susurro.

Hoy era mi primer día en Hogwarts junto con Albus, mi primo, el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, y yo, Rose Weasley hija de los también famosos: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Cada vez que pasábamos por un vagón los chicos nos miraban expectantes como si fuéramos alguna atracción cirquera.

-Mira Al, aquí hay uno.- Dije al ver un vagón casi vacío donde solo había una chica sentada.- Disculpa, ¿podemos entrar?

-Oh, sí claro – Dijo apartando la mirada hacia la ventana, parecía una chica tímida.

Pase junto a Albus al vagón, al sentarnos los dos suspiramos de alivio al encontrar al fin un vagón.

La chica sentada frente a nosotros nos miraba de reojo.

Era pelirroja, de tez blanca, nariz respingada, y sus ojos eran color gris, llevaba puesta una blusa azul junto con unos jeans negros y tenis del mismo color.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rose, Rose Weasley, y el es Albus Potter- Dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

-Ho…Hola… Soy Katherine Johnson, pero puedes llamarme Kate.-Me miro detenidamente, para después estrechar su mano con la mía

-Hola, soy Albus, un gusto- Albus extendió su mano hacia Kate, y esta también la estrecho con él.

-Bien, Kate ¿en qué casa quieres quedar?- Pregunte balanceándome hacia delante llena de curiosidad.

-Oh bueno, no lo sé. Pero creo que cualquiera está bien. ¿Y tú?- Me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pienso lo mismo, cualquier casa está bien- Me acerque al oído de la chica- Pero aquí entre nosotras, a Albus le gusta Slythering.- Susurre, pero aun así Albus pudo escucharme.

-Te escuche. Y sabes bien que no quiero ir a Slythering.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño- Slythering apesta.

-Yo no creo que Slythering apeste.

Una voz se escucho desde la puerta del compartimiento.

Por la puerta se asomaba un chico rubio, con ojos grises, piel pálida y facciones afiladas.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy. Encontré esto fuera de su vagón ¿Es de alguien?- Levanto su mano en la cual había una bufanda fucsia.

Mire la bufanda y luego los ojos del chico, los cuales se encontraron con los míos.

-Bien creo que no es de nadie-Dijo.

-Es mía- Salte de pronto- Es mía…. Yo um, gracias, soy Rose Weasley.-Susurre extendiendo mi mano para tomar la bufanda en mis manos.

-Quien es este mocoso- James había llegado- ¿Un Malfoy?-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de James.

Malfoy estaba a punto de salir del vagón pero James le detuvo la entrada con su brazo.

-A donde crees que vas- Se burlo James haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más pronunciada.

-Déjame pasar.- Dijo y le lanzo una mirada fría a James.

-Uy que miedo- Contesto haciendo un ademan extraño.

Malfoy, trato de pasar de nuevo pero fue en vano.

-James, déjalo tranquilo-Dije

-Rose es un Malfoy, tengo todo el derecho en molestarlo- Dijo y despeino su cabello con su mano izquierda.

-No importa que sea un Malfoy, no puedes molestarlo-Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Acaso es tu amigo?-Preguntó James levantando las cejas.

-Yo…. Um, bueno, ¿sí?- Tartamudee- Si, si claro.- Dije tratando de sonar más segura.

Mis ojos y los de Malfoy se encontraron, el levantaba las cejas como si no esperara eso.

Malfoy murmuro algo por lo bajo.

-¡Potter!- La voz de una chica se escucho detrás de James.

-Longbottom, que quieres aquí-Miro a la chica frunciendo el ceño pero aun así sonreía

-Deja al chico en paz- Ordenó Alice Longbottom.

Y como por arte de magia James soltó a Malfoy.

-Bien- Dijo Alice sonriendo-Ahora sal, y deja de molestar a los niños de 1°- Continuo con autoridad.

-Ni que fueras m…..- Alice lo fulmino con la mirada- Ok, ya salgo- Dijo en tono resignado.

James salió del vagón a zancadas, mientras Alice salía tras de el

-Gracias- Murmuro Malfoy.

-No hay de que- le sonreí- Ah, lo siento por lo de mi primo James, siempre se las ah dado de bravucón con los menores-Explique-

-Sí, es cierto-Dijo Albus desde atrás-siempre se aprovecha de mi.

-Bien Scorpius, ¿te puedo llamar así?- Pregunté.

Scorpius me miro con inseguridad un momento.

-Sí, claro-Respondió.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué tal si nos hacemos amigos?- Sonreí-Bueno solo si quieres claro- Aclare al ver los ojos inexpresivos del chico.

-Mira, Weasley, tu familia y la mía no se llevan bien, no sé por qué quieres ser amigo de un cuyo apellido es repudiado por tu familia- Dijo con su mirada aun inexpresiva.

-No me importa tu apellido, y mucho menos la rivalidad de nuestras familias, no sabes lo molesto que es ser los hijos de los héroes de la guerra.- Respondí- Y creo que entiendes como me siento, ¿a ti también te miran extraño no es verdad?- Scorpius desvió la mirada un poco y asintió.-Entonces, ¿qué tal quieres ser mi amigo?- Extendí mi mano sonriendo.

Scorpius suspiro como si no tuviera otra opción y estrecho su mano con la mía.

-¿Quieres pasar a nuestro vagón?-Pregunté.

-Bien.-Dicho esto Scorpius dio un paso para entrar al vagón.

Un silencio inundo la estancia.

-Ejem- Carraspeó Kate.- Yo soy Katherine Johnson.- La chica extendió su mano hacia Scorpius y este la recibió.

-Yo…. Um bueno, soy Albus Potter-Albus también extendió su mano hacia Scorpius.

-¿Quieren algo del carrito?-Pregunto la voz de una anciana desde afuera del vagón.

-Sí, me muero de hambre- Albus avanzó hacia la puerta-¿Quieren algo?

-Si- Yo y Scorpius hablamos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos levantábamos.

Compramos algo (mucha) comida para el camino.

-Scorpius, ¿En qué casa quieres quedar?- Pregunté

-Ah, bueno, todos mis familiares han estado en Slythering, pero aun así, creo que Ravenclaw está bien-Respondió dudoso.

-Ya veo, dime, ¿qué se siente estar en una familia tan rica?- Pregunté.

Albus y Kate me miraron estupefactos; todos sabíamos que Albus y yo teníamos dinero gracias a que nuestros padres triunfaron en la guerra.

-Ah, bueno bien… creo-Frunció el ceño.-¿Qué me dices de ti?- Pregunto alzando las cejas.

-Ah, bueno el hecho de tener dinero, no significa que esté llena de lujos, mi familia siempre ah sido así, el dinero no es importante-Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Ya veo..- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿No te sientes seguro verdad?- Pregunté.

-No es eso.-Respondió-Solo que, bueno, es extraño que hablemos por la rivalidad de nuestras familias- continuó- No soy como ustedes, yo soy como i padre en su actitud, bueno, no odio a los hijos de muggles- Aclaro.

-Debes de tener puntos buenos Scorpius, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a tratar a las personas-Dije amablemente.

El hecho de que él fuera un Malfoy y yo una Weasley, lo hacía interesante, no debíamos estar juntos, ni siquiera deberíamos respirar el mismo aire, eso diría mi padre, pero, algo en mí me dice que él no es tan malo como dice ser era eso, y que se sentía bien desobedecer a mi padre una vez.

-Hemos llegado- Anuncio Kate quien hace rato escuchaba atenta nuestra conversación de antes- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Rose!-Dijo la chica entusiasmada.

Scorpius y Albus se pararon al mismo tiempo y se estiraron.

-¡Los de primero por aquí! ¡Los de primero por aquí!- Era Hagrid el que meneaba su gran mano para recibir a los pequeños, entre ellos nosotros.

-Hola Hagrid-Saludamos Albus y yo al unísono.

-Hola Rose, Hola Albus, ¿Y ustedes son?- Pregunto refiriéndose a Kate y Scorpius.

-Scorpius Malfoy- Se presento Scorpius con elegancia.

-Katherine Johnson- Dijo también presentándose.

-Oh eres como tu padre como cuando era pequeño-Dijo Hagrid sonriendo, pero aun así mirando a Scorpius con cierta desconfianza- Un gusto conocerlos a los dos, bien suban a los botes.-Ordeno a los pequeños.

Estaba a punto de subir al bote cuando resbale, pero antes de caer al agua alguien tomo mi mano.

-Ten más cuidado, tonta-Dijo Scorpius. Kate y Albus rieron.

-Gracias.-Dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla trate bajar con mucho cuidado para que no se repitiera lo anterior.

-Bien muchachos síganme- Ordeno el profesor Neville.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts y sentí como mi estomago se revolvió a causa de los nervios.

-Ahh,… que miedo- Susurro Kate en mi oreja.

-Tranquila- Dije forzando una sonrisa ya que yo también estaba asustada.

Entramos al gran comedor y al ver al sombrero seleccionador en el banco que se posaba en frente, al ver el profesorado, y a las cuatro mesas con alumnos de todas las casa, sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí.

-Hey, tranquila-Susurro Scorpius quien se había dado cuenta de mis nervios-Vas a ver qué vas a quedar en la mejor casa para ti- Dijo y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, es cierto gracias-Susurre. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí más tranquila.

NOTA: Bieeen este es el primer capítulo, este Cap. está narrado por Rose, pero también habrá algunos narrados por Scorpius y la mayoría por mí.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Sombrero Seleccionador.**

Los niños estaban inquietos y nerviosos por la elección de las casa.

Más atrás Rose y Albus trataban de visualizar a sus primos mayores.

-Mira allí esta James- Dijo Rose apuntando con la mano hacia el James que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Oh ya lo veo, Maldito, nos dejo solos en el tren y solo apareció para molestar.

De repente el sombrero seleccionador carraspeo y todos voltearon.

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_Que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_De los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_La bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_Del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave;_

_Y el astuto Slythering, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_Idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudios_

_Para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores_

_Fundó una casa diferente_

_Para los diferentes caracteres_

_De su alumnado:_

_Para Gryffindor_

_El valor era lo mejor;_

_Para Ravenclaw,_

_La inteligencia_

_Y para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

_Era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slythering_

_Ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_Se repartieron a cuantos venían_

_Pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_Cuando los cuatro estuvieran muertos_

_Y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_Me levanto de su cabeza,_

_Y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera_

_Para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera a la primavera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_Echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡Y te diré de qué casa eres!__"_

La sala se lleno de aplausos silbidos y algunos que otros comentarios.

-Bien, conforme valla nombrándolos pasaran al frente y se pondrán el sobrero para ser elegidos a alguna de las 4 casas.- Informo el profesor Neville.

-Anderson Adeleine.

Una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos azul celeste camino hacia el banquito y se subió torpemente.

-¡Ravenclaw!- Grito el sombrero seleccionador.

-AppleWithe Hawes.

Después de un rato el sombrero lo nombro Gryffindor.

Una chica llamada Mila fue enviada a Hufflepuff, un chico llamado Alexander fue enviado a Gryffindor, 2 Chicos a Slythering y otra chica a Ravenclaw.

-Johnson Katherine.

Rose le sonrió a Kate diciéndole ''Vas a estar bien''

Kate se sentó en el banquito y al ponerle el sobrero este le tapo los ojos.

Mmm,…. Una gran inteligencian y sabiduría, pero también tienes muchas ambiciones, y eres… Valiente…Eres digna de una ser Ravenclaw entonces …

-¡Ravenclaw!- La mesa de Ravenclaw se puso a aplaudir y festejar al recibir a Kate.

Un Gryffindor, 3 Hufflepuffs.

-Malfoy Scorpius.

La sala se lleno de murmullos al escuchar el nombre de Scorpius.

Ahhh, un Malfoy, aun recuerdo cuando estuve en la cabeza de tu padre, el era totalmente digno de un Slythering, pero tú, tú tienes algo que el no, inteligencia y eres amable

-''Yo no soy amable''- Pensó Scorpius.

Claro que lo eres chico, yo lo se todo, pero así como eres amable eres arrogante y astuto, así que… ¿En que casa debería de ponerte? ¿Ravenclaw o Slythering?

-¡Ravenclaw!-Grito.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw hubo aplausos pero no como los que hubo cuando llego Kate.

5 Hufflepuff, 3 Griffindors, 3 Ravenclaws 2 Slytherings.

-Potter Albus!

Otra vez la sala se lleno de murmullos por todos lados y Albus se puso nervioso por eso.

Cuando Albus camino hacia el banquillo torpemente y con la cabeza baja.

Parece que hoy tendré muchas cabezas conocidas hoy, veamos Mmm…. Veo inquietudes en ti, no quieres ir a Slythering, pero aun así eres digno de estas ahí

-''Slythering no, Slythering no, Slythering no'' – pensaba Albus en su cabeza.

¿Slythering no? ¿Estás seguro? Serias una persona grande si fueras a esa casa, pero si tanto insistes

-¡Gryffindor!- Grito el sobrero.

Albus se quito el sombrero y fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de James quien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para felicitarlo.

-¡Weasley Rose!

Y por tercera vez todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

Rose sintió como sus piernas se adormecías así que camino lento hacia el banquillo, cuando le pusieron el sobrero a Rose este le tapo los ojos y como si sintiera que alguien le habla al oído escucho:

Si! Lo sabia hoy encontraría cabezas interesantes, una Weasley, cada Weasley ah pasado por aquí con su cabello rojo

Bien veamos, tienes la inteligencia de tu madre, tu mente esta privilegiada de muchos datos, y libros de magia pequeña, Oh pero también tienes valentía, y que mas veo, darías cualquier cosa por tus amigos, pero Mmm imaginación, pero que interesante mente tienes pequeña

Cuando tu madre paso por aquí también la tuve difícil eh, así que ya se a que casa debes ir!

-¡Ravenclaw!- Y de nuevo la mesa se lleno de aplausos

Rose corrió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó al lado de Scorpius y Kate.

Cuando termino la selección de casa la Profesora McGonagall se paro y dio un discurso

-Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, aquí les enseñaremos a controlar su magia hasta que se gradúen, si tienen alguna incomodidad o cualquier problema, no duden en informarme, haré todo lo posible para resolverlo. Y dicho esto ¡A comer todos!- La profesora alzó los brazos al aire y las mesas se llenaron de comida de todo tipo.

-Rose, pásame las papas- Pidió Kate.

-Sí, ¿Quieres papás Scorpius?-Pregunté, pero este tenía la mirada perdida- ¿Scorpius?¿ Scor?-Pase una mano delante de sus ojos.

Scorpius volteo hacia mi como si nada y dijo '' ¿Qué?''

-¿Que si quieres papas?-Pregunté de nuevo.

-Ah, sí gracias.- Tomo las papas puso algunas en su plato y me las paso de vuelta y yo se las pase a Kate.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunte levantando las cejas.

-Si…- Se volteo de nuevo comió un poco y se volvió a quedar estancado en sus pensamientos.

-Scorpius ¿Enserio estas bien?

-Si, ya te lo dije.- Murmuro por lo bajo- Tengo una pregunta. -Asentí dándole a entender que siguiera- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Prácticamente aquí todos me miran raro, y si te juntas conmigo, no solo a mi me miraran así, si no a ti también.

Mire alrededor, y en efecto todos nos miraban a mí y a Scorpius.

-Es rebeldía-Eso sonó mas como una pregunta- Mi padre, te odia, bueno, odia a tu familia, incluso antes de venir aquí me dijo que no hablara contigo, y que te ganara en los exámenes y todo eso…- Calle para esperar una respuesta pero nunca llego así que continúe- Me resulta agobiante ser la hija de mis padres, lo quiero naturalmente, pero todos me mirar como si esperan que sea igual que ellos.-Expliqué.

-Así que te ofreciste a ser mi amiga solo por que querías desobedecer a tus padres- Levantó las cejas.

-No y si…. ¿Más o menos?-Reí por lo bajo- En cierto punto es verdad, pero también quiero ser tu amiga porque me caes bien, eres amable, no eres tan malo como piensas.- Le dedique una sonrisa de lado.

-Vale, es la segunda vez que escucho eso en todo el día- Resoplo, pero aun así una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

-¿Quien fue la otra persona que te lo dijo?

-No fue una persona, fue un sombrero, un gran y sabio sobrero-Recalcó sabio.

Reí.

Cuando el banquete hubo acabado Kate, Scorpius y yo seguimos a los prefectos a nuestros dormitorios.

-Chicos, para entrar a los dormitorios tienen que contestar la adivinanza que hace el águila.-

'' ¿Que fue primero el ave fénix, la llama?''

-Un circulo no tiene principio- susurro Rose para que nadie no la oyera.

-Un circulo no tiene principio.- Dijo el prefecto eh, hizo pasar a los alumnos adentro.

-Valla, sabias la respuesta- Susurro Kate al oído de Rose.

Esta se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

Era una sala grande, tenia cortinas de suave seda color azul y bronces, el techo estaba lleno de estrellas que brillaban e iluminaban la sala, el papel tapiz tenía un Unicornio, el cielo era oscuro y también empapado de estrellas también había diversas estatuas una de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-Qué lindo- Dije mirando el techo de la sala.

-Si verdad- Coincidió Kate.

-Esos son los dormitorios de las chicas- Apuntó el prefecto.

-Vamos, Kate- le tome la mano y nos dirigimos a los dormitorios.

Kate y yo subimos las escaleras para entrar a los dormitorios de chicas había cinco camas, el estampado de las sabanas era azul con bronce.

-Lindo.- Dijo Kate.

-¿Hola?- Dijo una chica detrás de nosotras.

Las dos nos sobresaltamos.

-Oh lo siento por obstruirte la entrada- me disculpe.-Tú fuiste la primera que paso a ser seleccionada ¿cierto?- Pregunte y la chica asintió- Pero tu cabello, es blanco y antes era negro azulado.

-Ah, sí soy metamorfomaga, pero aun así es algo difícil controlarlo, cuando pase al frente mi cabello se volvió de un negro azulado, el blanco es el color de mi cabello natural, ¿gracioso no? Sin color ni nada.- Dijo- Mi cabello cambia por mis emociones o sentimientos, y no puedo controlarlo porque nací con el cabello blanco así que se refleja.- Explicó.

-Genial. ¡Cambia tu cabello a color purpura!- Exclamo Kate con entusiasmo.

La chica cerró los ojos concentrándose y de repente su cabello blanco se hizo purpura.

-Si mi estado de ánimo cambia se hará de otro color reflejando mis emociones- suspiró- es algo cansado.

-Tengo un primo llamado Ted y el también es metamorfomago, pero el lo puede controlar.- Dije mirando a la chica.

-Sí, bueno normalmente todos pueden controlarlos.

-Ejem…-

Alguien carraspeo detrás de la metamorfomaga, esta dio un respingo, y su cabello se volvió azul.

-Ven- tomo uno de sus mechones y lo mostro. Cerró los ojos y su cabello se volvió blanco pero esta vez tenia mechas azul claro en las puntas.- Así está mejor.

Yo y Kate reímos y miramos a las chicas que estaban detrás de Adeleine.

-Soy Megan Nott, y ella es Claver Green-Presentó

Megan tenía el cabello café oscuro ojos verdes y piel morena.

Claver llevaba el cabello corto y rubio ojos color avellana y pecas en la cara.

-Hola yo soy Adeleine, soy metamorfomaga- Se presento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo soy Kate, y desafortunadamente, no soy metamorfomaga pero soy pelirroja.- Sonrió con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

-Y yo, soy Rose Weasley, también pelirroja.- Reí por lo bajo.

-Bien, emm Claver toma- Le dio su bolso a la chica y esta lo cargo de mala gana- Yo quiero esa cama- Apunto la cama del fondo.- Claver tu toma la que está al lado izquierdo.

-No- Murmuro y soltó el bolso de la chica en una cama- no soy tu elfo domestico para que me trates así.

-Tú haces lo que yo diga y yo digo que duermas ahí- Ordenó.

Sin embargo Claver se dio medio vuelta y dijo.

-Hola soy Claver, rubia natural- hizo una seña de amor y paz- Espero llevarnos bien.

-Igualmente- Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Bien, que camas quieren?- Preguntó

-¡Claver hazme caso! ¡Te ordeno que hagas lo que yo digo!- Exclamo la morena.

Sin embargo esta la volvió a ignorar.

-Yo quiero esa- dijo Rose apuntando la que estaba al lado de la ventana.

-Entonces yo quiero la que está al lado.- Señalo Kate.

-Bien entonces yo la que está a la derecha de Nott- Eligió Adeleine guiñándole el ojo a Claver.

-Bien entonces yo la que sobra- Y se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-¡Claver!-chilló Megan.

-Ya déjala en paz, no puedes mandarla- Dijo Adeleine mientras buscaba ropa para dormir en su baúl.

-Quien te crees para hablarme así- le espetó Megan- No eres más que una chica emocionalmente inestable por lo que veo.

Adeleine se ruborizó y su cabello cambio de color a un rosa chillón.

-¡Ja! ¿Vez?- Se burló Megan.

-Ya detente.-Le dije con todo cortante- No puedes tratarnos así, aparte la inestable aquí pareces tu.-

**Nota del Autor: Aquí el segundo capítulo, (odio a Megan)**

**El siguiente capítulo estará narrado por Scorpius! (Oh si realmente yo esperaba narrar desde la perspectiva de Scor)**

**Si les gusta el Fic no duden en ponerlo en favoritos! Y dejar reviews (así se escribe?) **

**Cualquier duda comentario o critica será aceptada amablemente **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

-¡Claver!- Se escucho que alguien gritaba.

-¿Michael escuchaste eso?- Le pregunté.

-Sí, se escucho como si fuera Megan.

Megan era la hermana gemela de Michael quien es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños.

Aguardamos varios minutos haber si se escuchaba otro grito pero nada.

-¿Por qué crees que se haya molestado con Claver?- Preguntó.

-No sé, tal vez porque esta no la obedeció…. Siempre eh querido saber, ¿por qué Megan dice que Claver tiene que obedecerla?

-Por una promesa que le hizo Claver. Cuando eran pequeñas, Claver se iba a ir del país unos meses, entonces cuando Megan se dio cuenta bajo las escaleras y callo estuvo más o menos 3 meses internada ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó y yo asentí al recordar a Megan en el hospital-cBien el punto es que Claver le dijo que no se iba a ir que siempre la iba obedecer para recompensarla. Pero creo que ya se canso de eso.-Continuo

-Las chicas hacen todo tipo de cosas.-Dije.

-Sí, oye deshaz el encantamiento, ya hay que ir a dormir.

-Si.- Cuando deshice el encantamiento, trate de recordar que paso hoy, la chica Weasley, ¿Debería llamarla así? Bueno realmente si mi padre se entera me mata, pero, de alguna forma el ser su amigo se siente bien.

Después de pensar mucho me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente mire el reloj eran alrededor de las 6:30 trate de volver a dormir pero no pude así que tome mi ropa y fui a tomar un baño.

Me puse la capa y fui a despertar a Michael, tome una almohada y llegue a su cama.

-¡Despierta!-Dije golpeándolo con la almohada.

-Ya… ¡YA!- Grito.

-Levántate te espero abajo.-Dije y salí.

La sala común estaba casi vacía solo habían dos estudiantes de tercer grado.

Momentos después Michel baño vestido y aseado.

-¿Y tu lentes?- Preguntó

-Solo los uso de vez en cuando, cállate- dije al ver que se burlaba.

-¡MICHAEL!- Se escuchó que alguien gritaba era Claver que bajaba con Weasley.

-¡Hey!- saludó Michael- ¿Como esta Megan?

-Bien… Ayer se enojo conmigo- Dijo sonriendo- Hola Scor.

-Hola- Salude- Hola Weasley.

-Hola-

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Claver.

-Si.- Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Soy Michael Nott.- Se presentó a Rose.

-Yo soy Rose Weasley-Sonrió- ¿Nott? Eres pariente de Megan.

-Lastimablemente, es mi hermana gemela-Dijo suspirando.

-No se parecen- Dijo frunciendo el ceño- Tu eres más amigable y ella es…. ¿Intensa?-Susurro pensativa.

-Si he escuchado eso antes- Dijo riendo por lo bajo.-¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Bueno, nos insulto.

-Que les dijo.- Pregunté, los insultos de Megan siempre resultaban graciosos.

-A mi rubia desteñida ¡Te imaginas! ¡Ja! A Rose y Kate pelirrojas artificiales y a Adeleine que era emocionalmente inestable.

Michael y yo reímos a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué emocionalmente inestable?- Pregunté tratando de ponerme serio.

-Ya verás cuando la conozcas.- Dijo Rose.

-¡Rose! ¡No me vuelvas a dejar con esa loca!-Kate iba bajando con una chica de cabello negro oscuro que parecía enojada.

-Lo siento pero no te levantabas.- Se disculpó Rose.

-¿Quién es la inestable?- Pregunté y Michael me dio un codazo.

-Adi, tu cabello- Dijo Rose.

-Ah? Rayos-Cerro los ojos como se concentrase y su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color a blanco con mechas azules.- Listo, maldito cabello contrólate una vez en tu vida.-murmuro.

-Hola, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto señalándonos a Michael y a mí.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy- Me presente.

-Y yo Michael Nott.

-¿Nott? ¿Eres pariente de la loca de Megan?- Preguntó Kate. Lo cual hizo que se ganara un codazo de Rose

-Sí, es mi hermana gemela.-Respondió sonriendo.

-Valla, Megan sí que rompió record- Le dije a Michael fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Quién rompió record?- Pregunto Megan quien iba bajando las escaleras.

-Nadie- Respondí.

-¿Que hacen con ''ellas''?- Preguntó señalando a Rose Kate Adeleine y Claver- Traicionera- Dijo refiriéndose a Claver quien rodo los ojos.

-No las llames ''ellas'' tienen nombre- La reprendió Michael- Y nos contaron lo que hiciste anoche, ¿enserio no puedes quedarte quieta un minuto?- Dijo suspirando.

-Ellas empezaron- Se defendió.

-¿Qué nosotras empezamos?- Exclamo Kate soltando una risa sarcástica- Tu empezaste mandando a Claver como si fuera tu elfo domestico. Y después nos insultaste por que la defendimos. Loca desquiciada- Esto último lo susurro pero aun así se pudo escuchar por todos.

-Fea.- Respondió Megan.

-Loca.- Continúo Kate.

-Gorda.-

-Tonta.-

-Idiota.-

Kate saco su varita y apunto a Megan con ella.

-Baja la varita Kate, no vale la pena.- Dijo Rose tratando de calmarla.

-Tengo hambre, vamos al comedor.- Sugirió Claver.

Michael asintió y miro a Megan con gesto reprobatorio.

-Vamos Scorpius.- Me apresuro Michael, dejando a Megan en la sala común.

-¿No crees que fuiste duro con ella?- Le pregunté.

-Esta vez se paso. -Respondió.- No quiero escuchar si soy duro o no con mi hermana de ti, eres peor.

-Sí, pero yo no tengo hermanos- Dije con tono despreocupado.

Llegamos al gran comedor nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

El profesor Flitwick nos entrego nuestros horarios tiempo después de habernos sentado.

-Tenemos dos horas libres después de comer- dijo Rose viendo el horario- Y tenemos pociones a primera.

-Rose, ¿terminaste?- Pregunto Kate.- Es que quiero ir a el cuarto.

-Claro, vamos.- respondió la chica y se alejaron juntas.-

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- Dijo Michael arrastrando a Scorpius.

-Pero yo aun no….- Pero me callo

Los chicos se fueron al dormitorio y estaba vació.

-Necesitamos hablar.- Dijo Michael.

-Espero que sea más importante que la comida.- murmuré- ¿Qué?

-Es Megan, ella me dijo que no necesitaba amigos si solo nos tenía a nosotros y a Claver.- Dijo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Pregunté acostándome en la cama- Mira si las chicas no le hacen caso ella misma se lo ah ganado, mira que insultarlas así, y sobre Claver, creo que ella ah llegado a su límite.

-Lo se, incluso y tengo un límite y se romperá en cualquier momento, no se como la puedes aguantar tu.- Suspiro.

-No la aguanto ni nada, nunca me ah insultado.- Dije restándole importancia.

-Mientes ¿verdad?- Se sorprendió yo solo negué con la cabeza.- Crees que ella…. ¿Y si le gustas?- Preguntó de repente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorpore.

-¿Bromeas verdad? Michael es tu hermana, y la conozco de toda la vida es imposible.- Dije dudoso.

-Es en serio, las únicas personas a las que no les ah faltado el respeto es a mis padres y a ti, tal vez si le gustes.- Respondió pensante.

-Mira, es tu hermana y nunca me involucraría con ella.

-No me importaría que lo hicieras.- Dijo.- Y… si no se, ¿la convences de que se disculpe? Hay que admitir que es buena persona cuando se lleva bien con una persona.

-No voy a hacer eso con Megan, le daría alas a algo que no existe, ni siquiera sabes si le gusto o no.

-Vale la pena intentarlo.-Inquirió- Anda solo inténtalo si no se puede lo dejas, aparte es por nuestro bien, no quieres que este pegada a nosotros todo el tiempo ¿verdad?- Pregunto.

-Está bien lo intentare solo UNA vez.- Dije resignado.

-Vamos, tenemos pociones párate flojo.-Dije aventándole una almohada en la cara.

-Se te está dando esto de aventarme almohadas en la cara.-Exclamó Michael molesto.

-Te veo en el salón de pociones.- Dije baje por las escaleras.

Cuando llegue al salón solo estaba Kate y Rose, y unos chicos de Hufflepuff. Me sente junto a las chicas y estas hablaban sobre lo que paso añoche, y no se percataron de mi presencia.

-Pero rose, no creo poder vivir con una persona así.- Dijo Kate con las manos en la cabeza.- Rose le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda Kate para reconfortarla.

-Hola.- Dije.

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron y me miraron con cara de susto.

-Scorpius, la próxima vez avísanos.- Murmuro Kate.

-Vale.- Dije sonriendo al ver su caras de susto.

-Espera… ¿Qué escuchaste?- Preguntó Rose.

-Solo el último comentario, ¿Por qué?

-No solo, es una pregunta.- Respondió Kate aliviada.

-¿De qué hablaban?- Insistí.

-Cosas de chicas.- Respondió Rose, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Te gusta Michael.- Afirme con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamo y sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas.

-Vale, no es que le guste se le hace lindo.- Dijo Kate restándole importancia al asunto.

Realmente esto ya me había pasado con Claver, ya que a ella le gusta Michael, y no estaba segura de decírselo a Megan.

Michael es un chico moreno, de cabello como castaño oscuro y ojos grises alto y delgado.

-A Kate te le haces lindo.- Dijo Rose de golpe y Kate le tapo la boca muy tarde.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, Kate estaba sonrojada y yo reprimía la risa.

-Hola, ¿de qué hablan?- Michael había llegado y se sentó al lado mío.

Rose y Kate estaban a punto de delatarse pero antes de que hablaran las calle con hechizo.

-Silencio- Dije apuntándolas con la varita y estas comenzaron a hablar sin voz.

-¿Por qué las has callado?- Pregunto Michael extrañado.

-Larga historia.- Dije tratando de no reír.

-Bien muchachos tomen asiento.- El Profesor Slughorn había llegado al aula.

-Bienvenidos muchachos, soy el Profesor Slughorn y les impartiré la materia de pociones.

La clase paso rápido y todos salimos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase que era Transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagall, quien regaño a Albus por llegar tarde.

Después de ir a comer me dirigí hacia las afueras del castillo para conocerlo.

Llegue a un lago todo estaba tranquilo así que decidí sentarme bajo un árbol con sombra y acostarme.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Primero, para los que leen el fic Thank You!**

**Sobre Adeleine, me eh inventado eso de su cabello, aun que se que a los metamorfomagos les cambia el cabello por sentimientos fuertes en ella es diferente cualquier sentimiento se o emoción se refleja rápidamente, ya sea fuerte o no.**

**Si leen el fic, por favor dejen comentarios, y poganlo en favoritos.**

**Cualquier duda, critica o comentario será aceptado gentilmente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**El Lago**

Rose iba camino al lago, ya que su padre le había dicho que era un lugar muy bueno para pasar el tiempo.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver a lo lejos a un chico rubio sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Rose sé hacer con y se arrodillo frente a la parte trasera de su cabeza, puso su brazos alrededor de la cabeza de este y se inclino hacia el frente para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Rose a Scorpius.

-Pero que…- Masculló.

Scorpius se levanto de golpe y se golpeo con la frente de la chica esta se hizo hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados frotándose la frente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Scorpius también frotándose la frente.

-Auch, ¿Qué me pasa a mí? Tú me golpeaste la frente- La chica tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Ya vale, no importa.- Respondió este cerrando los ojos en un suspiro.

-¿Bien y que haces aquí?- Preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Parecía un lugar tranquilo.- Contestó Scorpius.- ¿Y tú?

-Igual, mi padre me dijo que era uno de los lugares más tranquilos de Hogwarts.- Dijo y se dejo caer en el césped.- Pero también no aguanto estar mucho tiempo encerrada en la sala común o en el dormitorio.

-Ya veo,…. Oh una araña- Scorpius miraba la araña sin expresión alguna.

Rose se incorporo de pronto y saco su varita apuntando al arácnido.

-Arania Exumai.- Dijo la chica y la araña se esfumo de repente.

-La araña solo vivía su vida y tú la hiciste desaparecer ¿Quién te asegura que no tenia familia?- Se burlo Scorpius.

-Yo tengo familia, no quiero morir.- Respondió Rose sentándose de golpe mirando hacia los lados para ver si no había más arañas.

-Weasley, era solo una araña diminuta, no molestaba a nadie en este mundo.

-Tengo aracnofobia.-Dijo Rose mirando a Scorpius.- Como mi papá, el hecho de que estuviera aquí era necesario para que me molestara.- Exclamó Rose.

-Ya veo, ¿donde aprendiste el hechizo?- preguntó.

-Me lo enseño mamá dijo que en Hogwarts había arañas así que me dijo que este hechizo ayuda.- Respondió

-Tu tío Harry, sabe hacer el encantamiento Patronum ¿Cierto?- Preguntó. Rose al escuchar eso frunció el ceño notoriamente y luego asintió.- ¿Tu sabes hacerlo?

-No, claro que no, es magia avanzada, aparte no podría porque apenas estoy empezando mi curso en Hogwarts.- Contestó.

-¿Qué tal si lo intentamos?- Preguntó Scorpius.

-Yo, no sé cómo se hace el encantamiento.- Rose hizo una mueca.

-Yo sí, pero nunca lo eh intentado.- Dijo entusiasmado.- En la biblioteca de mi casa había un libro sobre eso.

-Está bien, pero tu primero- Dijo la chica no muy segura.

-Mira según el libro, tienes que recordar un hecho feliz, cualquier cosa, y después pronuncias el encantamiento.- Explicó a lo que Rose asintió

Scorpius cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- Exclamó pero no pasó nada.

-Tal vez no fue suficientemente feliz.- Opinó Rose.- Deja lo intento.

Rose pensó un rato después levanto la varita.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- Pronunció con fuerza y un pequeño pero muy pequeño resplandor plateado salió de la punta de su varita.

-¿Que fue lo que pensaste?- Preguntó Scorpius.

-Ah, pensé el día que vine a Hogwarts,.. ¿y tú?

-Mi cumpleaños pasado.- Dijo Scorpius.

-Ya veo, entonces prueba con otro.- Dijo y Scorpius asintió.

Se quedo pensando y después levantó la varita.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- Un hilo de niebla plateada salió de la punta y de fundió en el aire.

-Scorpius, creo que ya hay que regresar.- Dijo la chica.

-Ah, sí claro.

-¿Por qué te interesa el Encantamiento Patronus?- Preguntó Rose.

-Cuando leí que la forma que tomaba era algo que te representaba me dio curiosidad.-Contestó simplemente.- Vamos a la sala común.

-Si, oye Scorpius, desde hoy, el lago, es mi lugar favorito de Hogwarts- Rose contestó la pregunta y entro a la sala común rumbo hacia su dormitorio.

-Creo, que el mío también.- Susurro Scorpius.

Scorpius se quedo en la entrada de la sala común y alguien lo empujó por detrás.

-¿Scorpius eres tú? ¿Qué haces en la entrada?- Preguntó la morena.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola! :D Espero que les este gustando la historia.**

**Odio a Megan con el alma, pero es parte esencial de la historia así que.. :/**

**A alguien te gusta Vocaloid? Como las sagas (En especial Kagerou Proyect) Bueno hoy es 15 de agosto! Wuuuu si conoces la saga entenderás bueno ya.**

**Estoy tratando de escribir lo mas que pueda ya que la siguiente semana entro a la secundaria :$ **

**Les pido que dejen Reviews y lo pongan el favoritos por favor:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Peleas de hermanos**

-Albus no puedo creer que sigas perdiéndote tan seguido.-Dijo Rose.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil, Hogwarts es muy grande.- Exclamó haciendo énfasis en ''muy''

-Por que no le pides mi tío que te mande el Mapa del Merodeador, así no te perderás.- Opinó Rose.

-Lo haría, pero papá se lo dio a James, y en cabio a mi me dio la capa.

-¿Y si haces un intercambio?

-¿Hablas de cambiarle la capa por el Mapa?

-Sí, pero solo mientras te acostumbras

-Es buena idea.

Rose asintió y siguió caminando con Albus al aula de transformaciones

-Bombas de chicle.- Dijo Albus al retrato de la Señora Gorda y este se abrió.

Rose, Albus y Scorpius entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, algunos los observaban y murmuraban pero los tres los ignoraban.

-Hay que buscar a James.-Dijo Rose mirando a ambos chicos.

-Vamos a su habitación.- Dijo Albus y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Albus Rose y Scorpius subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta.

Albus trato de abrir la puerta pero esta tenia seguro así que apunto con su varita hacia la cerradura y dijo ''Alohomora'' y seguido de un ''crack'' Albus abrió la puerta y los tres chicos se quedaron petrificados por la escena vista por sus ojos.

Una chica rubia estaba semi-desnuda sobre el torso de James quien tenía su torso también desnudo.

Albus abrió los ojos de golpe y su mano derecha tenía en la cual tenía su varita se apretó.

Scorpius apretó los labios y le tapo los ojos a rose de golpe y la volteo en dirección contraria de la puerta.

Rose se tenía las mejillas sonrojadas que casi no se diferenciaba el cabello de su rostro.

James volvió el rostro hacia los tres chicos parados en la puerta. Los ojos de James reflejaban temor y furia, pero más temor.

La chica sentada en el torso del chico se paró en seco y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente para después irse.

Hubo un silencio incomodo de unos minutos, quizá segundos pero pareció eterno hasta que Scorpius decidió romperlo.

-Weasley, creo que debemos de irnos tu y yo.-Opinó Scorpius tomando de la mano a Rose y sacándola de la habitación, dejando a Albus y James solos.

Rose y Scorpius bajaban la escalera cuando un fuerte grito se oyó desde arriba.

-¡James eres un completo idiota!- Era Albus quien había gritado.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia inútil!- Gritó James.

-¡Tal vez, me da igual que te enredes con chicas, pero no seas idiota, que pasa si papá se da cuenta!-Era la primera vez que Rose había escuchado a Albus gritarle a James de esa manera.

-¡Tienes celos, celos de que las chicas anden por mi y no por ti, son solo celos Albus! ¡Y lo que yo hago con las chicas es mi problema como dijiste!-James gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-¡Si, tal vez sea tu problema pero y mis padres, no piensas en ellos si la dejases embarazada o si se lo dijera a la escuela completa!-Se escuchó un estruendo desde arriba.

-Eres solo un niñito consentido, no sé cómo mi madre no te aborto, así Lily y yo seriamos felices, sin ti, incluso papá y mamá, los eh escuchado, dicen que no te quieren y te odio, pero quien no te odie!- Seguido del grito de James se escuchó otro estruendo.

Scorpius soltó la mano de Rose y subió las escaleras de vuelta abrió la puerta de la habitación de James y ahí estaba Albus con un labio roto.

James respiraba entrecortadamente sus ojos cafés reflejaban un brillo de furia; De pronto James abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a su hermano como si no lo entendiera, abrió la boca para hablar pero tardo un rato.

-Albus yo….no- Pero era muy tarde Albus se había abalanzado sobre James y le pego un golpe en el estomago, pero James ni se inmuto.

Albus seguía golpeando a James por todas partes pero sus golpes eran inútiles contra el chico.

-¡Albus detente!- James empujo a Albus y este cayó al suelo.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Albus tenían odio, odio puro, nunca en su vida se había peleado con James de esa forma, se habían insultado pero se reconciliaban rápidamente, pero lo que dijo James perforo a Albus dentro. Las palabras fueron dichas y no había vuelta atrás.

Albus levantó su varita y un chorro de luz roja salió de esta Scorpius quien había observado lo sucedido por instinto levanto la varita y dijo ''Protego''

Una barrera invisible apareció en medio e hizo que Albus y James salieran volando en direcciones opuestas.

Rose quien subió las escaleras y vio a su primo favorito tirado en el piso con un labio roto exclamó ''Albus'' y corrió en su ayuda pero este la rechazo.

-Quítate Rose. Escúchame bien James, esta, es la última vez que te aprovechas de mí, y ahora mismo mis padres se enteraran de lo que hiciste.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?- La directora McGonagall estaba en la puerta observando la escena detenidamente.- ¡Los cuatro vallan a mi despacho ahora!- Exclamó furiosa- Llamare a sus padres.

Scorpius tomo a Albus de los brazos y los cuatro se fueron directo a el despacho de la directora McGonagall.

-Todo es tu culpa- James estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de el despacho de la Directora McGonagall.

Antes de que Albus dijera algo unas llamas verdes se asomaron por la chimenea junto a 2 hombres de unos 30 años de edad, eran Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

-¿Qué hiso James ahora profesora?...- Pregunto Harry mirando a su hijo mayor y después dirigió la mirada hacia los otros tres chicos.- ¿Qué hicieron James y Albus profesora?- Corrigió Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rose?- Ron había mirado todo el tiempo a su hija pues estaba al lado de Scorpius Malfoy.

La chica al percatarse de la mirada acecina de su padre se escondió detrás de Scorpius lo cual empeoro las cosas pues su padre apretó los dientes y su orejas estaban rojas de furia.

La sala dio un respingo al ver que la chimenea se llenaba de llamas verdes y seguidas de ellas llego Draco Malfoy. Todo estaba en un profundo silencio, Scorpius y Rose se miraron con miedo y desviaron las miradas de sus padres.

-Bien, lo eh llamado por una pelea que tuvieron todo los presente.-La Profesora McGonagall dio una mirada severa a todos los presentes.

La Profesora explico con detalle los sucesos anteriores, Harry miraba a su hijo mayor con decepción y Draco y Ron a Rose y Scorpius como si hubieran hecho algo imperdonable.

-Profesora McGonagall, si me permite, hablar con mis dos hijos antes de que les dé el castigo.-Dijo Harry mirando a sus hijos uno a unos con sus severos ojos verde esmeralda aun más brillantes que los de su hijo menor.

Albus y James miraban a su padre con miedo, pues este pocas veces se enojaba con ellos.

-Yo…- Harry abrió la boca para buscar las palabras adecuadas.- James, estas mal.- Fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Yo?-James apretó los dientes al escuchar a su padre decir eso.

-Si tu, no me esperaba tanta….inmadurez de tu parte, eres el mayor y tu deber es dar el ejemplo hijo, y golpeaste a tu hermano, eso no se debe de hacer.

-Mira, yo nunca tuve un hermano, pero tuve algo parecido a eso, a tu tío Ron, es como un hermano para mí al igual que Hermione es una hermana para mí. Los tres tuvimos nuestras peleas y discusiones pero, la hermandad era primera para nosotros, no sabes, como me hubiera gustado tener un hermano James, o incluso una hermana, como Lily, y estoy seguro de que…. Albus o Lily harían cualquier cosa por ti, y si estuvieras en algún problema, con algo o alguien ellos te defenderían, James hijo mío, esta vez tu no tienes la razón- Harry miro a su hijo con seriedad pero no estaba enojado, de eso se habían dado cuenta los dos chicos.

Los tres permanecieron callados hasta que Harry volvió a tomar la palabra.

-En el momento que tu madre y yo decidimos tener a Albus, lo hicimos con el propósito de que no te sintieras solo, no quería, que te sintieras solo como me sentí yo, al no tener un hermano, o unos padres, tú en cambio nos tienes a nosotros pero los hermanos son a veces mejor consuelo que los padres.-Habló mirando a James a los ojos.- James discúlpate por favor.

-Pero… papá.- Protestó.

-Lo siento.- Albus susurro tan bajo que muy apenas se puso oir.- Yo solo quería el mapa del merodeador para… poder llegar temprano a las clases, no quería interrumpirlos- Albus tenía los ojos anegados de lagrimas y su padre lo miro con una sonrisa de lado y lo abrazó- No quería verlo, pero no me arrepiento, porque,… pudiste haber cometido el peor error de tu vida, y en lugar de hablar bien te grite, lo siento James.-Albus derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas y su cara estaba apoyada en el hombro de su padre, este se separo y miro a James.

-Yo también lo siento Albus- James abrazó a su hermano y así duraron mucho tiempo.

-Bien, por el hecho de que ustedes dos nos participaron directamente en la pelea su castigo será ligero, tienen que limpiar los trofeos de la sala de trofeos- Anuncio la Profesora McGonagall.- Pero la próxima vez que se vean involucrados les ira peor, eso es todo.

-Profesora quisiera hablar yo también con mi hija.- Ron miro a su Rose y salió de la oficina con ella.

-Rose, ¿Eres amiga del Malfoy?- Dijo Ron tratando de sonar sereno pero su voz tenía un toque de enojo.

-Sí, y su nombre es S-C-O-R-P-I-U-S, no ''El Malfoy''- Lo defendió Rose.

-No me importa Rose Jean Weasley, vas inmediatamente con ese chico y le dices que no quieres volver a hablar con el.-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! El es mi mejor amigo y no pienso dejar de hablar con el por qué tu lo dices.- Rose hablaba tranquilamente a pesar de estar muy enojada, sus orejas se habían vuelto rojas.

-Soy tu padre y…..-

-¿Y eso qué? Pues adivina no lo hare quieras o no papá, le diré a mi madre, y el no es como piensas.- Rose se jalo del brazo de su padre y salió del castillo rumbo hacia el lago.

Scorpius iba bajando las escaleras a grandes zancadas y detrás de el su padre con una expresión severa.

-Solo dale una oportunidad, es lo único que te pido- Dicho esto Scorpius miro a Ron y se fue directo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Primero que nada quiero pedir perdón por no subir el cap. :c pues no eh tenido tiempo pero aquí esta espero poder actualizar más seguido :3 gracias a todos lo que leen mi historia.

Cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario serán recibidos!

Dejen Reviews para saber que opinan de la historia :3

Lo quiero mucho


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Mejores amigos**

Corrí hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw para buscar a Rose pero la sala solo tenía a algunos chicos de diferentes grados.

Subí las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas rápidamente y abrí la puerta, en ella solo estaba Claver y Megan hablando.

-¿Han visto a Weasley?- Pregunte con un hilo de voz, estaba cansado.

Vi como Megan fruncía el ceño y volteaba los ojos.

-¿Para que la quieres?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Claver?- Ignore a Megan y esta levanto las cejas haciendo un puchero.

-No, no la eh visto, búscala en el lago siempre está ahí.- Sugirió.

-El lago.- susurre como si fuera obvio.- Gracias.- Dije y salí corriendo.

-¡Scorpius!- Alguien me llamo y voltee era Megan que venía corriendo detrás.

-Quiero decirte algo.

-Ahora no.- Di la vuelta pero me tomo del brazo.

-Escúchame.- Dijo en tono suplicante.- Por favor.

-Meg, ahora no, estoy buscando a Weasley.- Me solté de su mano.- Mas tarde lo prometo.- Y seguí con mi trayectoria

Deje a Megan parada en la sala común de Ravenclaw, me iba costar caro, pero tenía que ir a hablar con Rose los más rápido posible.

Corría por los pasillos del castillos y los estudiantes me miraban, mi respiración era irregular mi pecho ardía pero eso no me importaba ahora, había llegado a la puerta de Hogwarts ''bien'' pensé.

Corrí aun más rápido y pude deslumbrar el lago a lo lejos una cabellera roja brillante sentada bajo un árbol. Era Rose.

Me apresure aun más hacia ella, y por fin había llegado.

La chica se volteo pero no podía hablar estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración. Mire sus ojos, eran de un azul eléctrico y brillaban más de lo que yo había visto antes.

-Yo…- Tome una bocanada de aire ¿Qué es lo que realmente iba a decir?

-Vienes a decirme que discutiste con tu padre.- Afirmo.

-Si…. Pero mas bien..n.. no me importa lo que diga, pero si me importa…. Lo que tú pienses de lo que te dijo tu padre.- ¿Cuándo terminaría de recuperarme? Desde hoy prometo hacer algo de ejercicio.

-Bueno, mi padre dijo que eras ''el Malfoy'' que no me juntara contigo, pero me marche antes de que siguiera hablando por que no quería escucharlo.- Dijo y por primera vez me di cuenta que tenía los ojos algo hinchados. Estaba llorando hace rato- Le eh dicho que eras mi mejor amigo bla bla bla.

-¿Entonces?...- Esperaba que hablara mas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué?- Sonrió.

-¿Te burlas de mi?- Fruncí el ceño.

-No claro que no.- Escondió su risa.- Pero bueno yo debería de preguntar eso. Mírate, tu cabello esta despeinado llegas casi muriéndote por no poder respirar y bueno por primera vez tienes algo de color en la cara.-

Chasque la lengua y pase una mano por mi cabello.

-El estar despeinado es mi estilo.- Dije

-Si vienes a decirme que si pienso deja de hablarte, mi respuesta es no.- Dijo y callo un rato.- Pero si tú decides que no quieres hablarme supongo que termina nuestra amistad.- Continuó.

Me quede callado, eso de hablar no era lo mío pero creo que tenía que decir algo como ''Esta bien no pienso dejar de hablarte, porque me caes súper bien'' o realmente no lo sé.

-Yo bueno… ¿Bien?- Merlín ¿era en serio?

-Claro entiendo.- Rio.

-Mira lo que quiero decir es que, a mí tampoco me importa.- Dije, bien eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Bien entonces, somos amigos.- Su sonrisa se ensancho y dejo ver sus dientes que eran blancos y estaban en fila.

-Mejores.- Susurre.

Nos miramos un rato se levanto y me abrazo. Yo, no sabía qué hacer nunca nadie me había tratado así.

-Ah…- Balbuceé.

-Lo siento me deje llevar.- Sonrió.

-Está bien, creo que hay que regresar al castillo.-Dije.- No quiero que me castiguen de nuevo.

Había llegado con Rose a la sala común y estábamos sentados en las butacas hablando y riendo.

-¡Scorpius!- La voz de Megan me llamo y yo voltee.

-Hola.- Dije y Rose hiso un ademan con la mano pero esta solo la ignoro.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Dijo.- A solas.

-Lo siento ahora no.- Me disculpe.

-Pero en verdad quiero hablar contigo.- Replico

-Pues dime.

-A solas.- Repitió.

-Está bien, yo me voy.- Dijo Rose levantándose de su lugar

-Ah no espera. Vamos Meg, dime no pasa nada.- La anime.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Yo um… Scorpius me gustas.- Susurro.

Me quede sentado y en silencio, no es que no me esperara eso, (realmente no) pero no sabía que decirle.

-¿Scorpius?- el tono preocupado de Megan me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Yo um…. lo siento.- Fue lo único que le pude decir.

No es que no me gustara Megan, pero es como una hermana para mí y no soy capaz de verla de otra forma. La quiero como una hermana y eso, no cambiara.

-Pero…. ¿Qué hice mal?- Sus ojos tenían tristeza y amenazaban con llorar.

-No es eso Meg.-Dije.-Eres como una hermana para mí y no puedo….-

Y ella estaba llorando a cantaron de un minuto. Mire a Rose en busca de ayuda, esta asintió y se acerco a la chica.

-Megan, yo creo que Scorpius te quiere mucho pero…-

-¡Es tu culpa!-Grito histérica.- ¡Si no hubieras conocido a Scorpius el me querría a mí!

-Megan eso no cambiaría nada.- Dije.

Levanto la cara y pude ver sus ojos color miel llenos de lagrimas, empujo a Rose y se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Por qué la rechazaste?- Preguntó Rose.

-Si la hubiera complacido en esto como lo hago siempre, me sentiría culpable por algo que no siento.- Dije viendo la chimenea.

-¿Y Michael?-

-El ya sabia y apoya mi decisión ya lo habíamos hablado antes.

-Ya veo.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que nuestros padres nos prohibieron ser amigos a Rose y a mí, y desde que Megan se declaró y desde ese momento me evita.

Michael, está de acuerdo por mi decisión pues como yo él piensa igual sobre el asunto de querer o no a alguien.

Sobre todo lo demás, está bien, pronto llega Halloween y habrá una gran fiesta, hecha por los de 3er año así que solo pueden asistir los de grado superior a menos de que seas invitado, entonces solo iríamos al banquete.

-¡Scorpius!-Voltee y una cabellera pelirroja se acercaba corriendo hacia mi.-Hola.

-Hola.-Le sonreí.- Péinate.

-Estar despeinada es mi estilo.- Paso una mano por su cabello y rió.

-No te burles.- Dije y reí también.

Rose busco en su mochila y después saco una liga de color azul, la levanto frente a mi rosto mostrándomela, la puso en su boca y con su manos comenzó a hacerse una cola de caballo con los ojos cerrados.

Ese pequeño momento me di cuenta de todas la pecas que tenía en su rostro eran realmente diminutas pero muchas.

Tomo la liga en su mano se mordió el labio y se amarro el cabello.

-Listo.-dijo con una sonrisita en su rostro de satisfacción.-¿Quedo bien?

Pero yo aun seguía viendo sus pecas.

-¿Scorpius?- Paso una mano sobre mi cara moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-Lo siento, si está bien.- Dije y desvié la mirada.- ¿Desde cuándo tienes pecas?-¿Enserio?

-Desde que nací…. Creo.- Rió.-Por qué?

-Te quedan.

-Me quedaran o no, no puedo hacer nada… ¿Te sientes bien?-

''No lo sé'' Pensé. ''Si'' dije.

Vi a un chico rubio acercándose hacia Rose y le tapo lo ojos por atrás.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó la chica entre aterrada y riendo.- ¿Scorpius? ¡La luz se fue!-Decía entre risas.

Yo solo la miraba extender las manos hacia todos lados desesperadamente.

Hasta que toco el cabello del chico rubio se tranquilizo y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Lyss!- Dijo riendo. El chico rubio le quito las manos de los ojos y extendió sus brazos hacia Rose y esta lo abrazo.

Los ojos del chico eran de color azul cielo, su cabello era lacio y rubio, y su piel era blanca su nariz recta y sus cejas eran pequeña pero pobladas. ''Atractivo'' así lo llamarían las chicas que pasaban pues lo miraban.

-Pecas, cuanto que no te veo.- Fruncí el ceño ante el apodo que le puso el chico.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Nada y tú?- Dijo.- Oh el es Scorpius Malfoy, mi mejor amigo.- se acerco a mí y entrelazo nuestros brazos pegándose demasiado a mí. Me removí algo incomodo.

-Igual nada.- Me miro e hiso una mueca, bien a mí tampoco me caía del todo bien.-Hola.- Me saludo y solo hice un cabeceo.

-Tengo que iré Rosie.- Despeino su cabello, se volteo y camino con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunté.

-Lyssander Scarmander.-Respondió aun sonriendo en dirección al chico.-Amigo de la familia.-Explicó y dirigió su mirada hacia mi.- Tiene una obsesión por mi pecas… creo que no es el único.- levanto las cejas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una obsesión por las pecas.- Bueno realmente sí, me gustan las pecas, y el cabello rojo, pero no si es de ella.

-Es una corazonada.-Rio.

-Como digas.-Dije.-¿Te gusta?-pregunte.

-Ah… no, no es mi tipo y es dos años mayor que yo.-Hizo una mueca pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Sí, claro, ¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo?

-No lo sé, ¿Los morenos? Aun que admito que los rubios son lindos.- Se rió de ella misma.

-Te gusta Michael, y él es moreno.- Dije.- Pero también te gusta Scarmander que es rubio, eres difícil.- Continúe

-A mi no me gusta Michael.-Protestó.

-Pero no protestas de Scarmander.-Me burlé

-Te acabo de decir que no me gusta.- Frunció el ceño.- Y camina rápido llegaremos tarde.

Comenzó a caminar rápido por el pasillo dejándome atrás y yo solo la seguí.

Si esto iba a continuar tendré muchas experiencias interesantes en el colegio.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Holaa! ¿Adivinen quien no tuvo tarea hoy?

Solo soy una estudiante de secundaria sin vida social u.u

Bien gracias a las personas que leen mi fic. 3

Cualquier duda comentario o critica será recibido.

Dejen Reviews por favor :3

Always 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Halloween.**

Era un día como cualquier otro estaba sentada desayunando hundida en pensamientos se que son una pérdida de tiempo.

-Hola.- Dijo alguien bostezando detrás de mí.

-Que hay.- Respondí distraídamente.- Tengo mucho sueño.

-Yo igual.- el chico rubio se sentó a mi lado y apoyo un codo sube la mesa.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Halloween?-Preguntó

-Al banquete si, a la fiesta no. ¿Y tú?- Respondí.

-No.-Dijo.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de adornos relacionados con Halloween serpientes de agua, calabazas flotantes, velas que volaban con unas alas de murciélago.

Los de 3er y 4to habían organizado un baile solo para los mayores (nosotros no estamos incluidos) y decoraban el comedor.

-Cuando estemos en 3er año prometo hacer la mejor fiesta de Halloween y no los invitaremos.- Dije.

-Yo de todas formas no iría.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gustan esas cosas como los bailes.-Dijo, comió un bocado y trago.- Solo te vistes bien una noche, haces todo lo posible para verte bien, y al día siguiente vistes normal vives tu vida común y corriente ¿Y donde quedo tu lindo vestuario de una noche?-Concluyó.

-Bien, no creo que solo sea para verte bien, es para baila y divertirte.- Scorpius era un amargado.

-Como sea.

Pase casi todo el día con Scorpius en el lago, practicamos hechizos algo avanzados y hablamos de cosas estúpidas, fue un día tranquilo.

-Dime ¿el chico rubio en que casa esta?- Preguntó Scorpius.

-Ravenclaw.- Respondí- Tercer año.

-Ya veo.

-Ya es tarde creo que hay que volver al castillo.- Sugerí.

-Sí, es cierto.- Dijo.

Caminamos todo el camino en silencio hasta que visualizamos a cierta chica de cabello blanco hablando con un chico alto y guapo.

-Esa es Ad.- dije.

-Parece nerviosa.- Comentó pues su cabello empezaba a cambiar a colores claros. Reí.

Al parecer Ad se dio cuenta pues nos volteo a ver y se despidió del chico.

-Hola.- Sonrió aun nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello cambiaba continuamente.- ¿Como están?

-Bien- Respondimos al unisonó.

-Que bien, yo igual.- Y yo no pude aguantar la risa un minuto más.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pero yo era incapaz de hablar así que Scorpius se lo explico.

-Tu cabello.- Explico y apretó los labios para no reírse de ella.- Y te vimos con el chico de haya- Continuó apuntando al chico con una cabeceada pues miraba a Adeleine atentamente.

-Yo… um, los veo más tarde.- Se marcho a paso rápido.-

-El reírte no sirve de nada.- Dijo Scorpius.

-Era inevitable.- Dije recobrando la compostura.- ¿Quién crees que sea?

-¿Su novio?- Preguntó.

-No lo creo, es muy pequeña e inocente para eso.- Dije

-Pues no lo creo, las cosas cambian depende de la situación, si te gusta alguien la inocencia se va.- Hizo un ademan como si algo de fuera volando.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- Pregunte, puse mis manos atrás de mí y me pare frente a él, pues se había quedado plantado al escuchar esa pregunta. Se lo pensó un rato y respondió

-No.- Dijo y siguió caminando.

-¿Te ah gustado alguien?-Seguí preguntando.

-No.- Respondió.

-¿Eres gay?- Scorpius se volvió a parar para mirarme y levanto la cejas.

-No.- Dijo parpadeó varias veces.- ¿Que… te hace pensar que soy gay?

-Fue una simple pregunta.- Dije inocentemente y me encogí de hombros.

-No soy gay Weasley- Dijo serio.

-No te enojes.-Hice un puchero.- No tengo nada contra ellos.

-No soy gay.- Repitió.

Levante las manos y le apreté las mejillas, pero el las tomo y las bajo antes de que siguiera.

-Deja.-

-Hey es en serio no te enojes.

-No estoy enojado.- Dijo pero aun seguía serio.

-¿A no?

-No.-Respondió pero no me miraba.

-Scorpius Malfoy mírame y dime que no estás enojado.

-No soy gay. No estoy enojado. No me importa. ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo eso tan rápido.

-No, porque estas enojado.-

-Mírame ahora tu a mi.- Lo mire, (aun que ya lo estaba haciendo)- No estoy enojado.

-Mentira.-Dije.

Scorpius se paso una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos suspirando. Cuando abrió los ojos, sentí algo de miedo pues estos en verdad relejaban enojo.

Pozo su manos en mi hombros y yo instintivamente lo cerré porque pensé que me iba a hacer algo.

-No cierres los ojos.- Ordeno. Y los abrí.

-No estoy enojado. ¿Entendiste?- Asentí y sonrió.

Puso su manos en mis mejillas y las estrujo, camino de regreso al castillo y yo detrás de el.

-¿Te gusta alguien?- Escuche que preguntó.

-Si.-Dije.

Se quedo en silencio y escuche su risa.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó.

-Bueno se llama Lyssander.- Susurre y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿El rubio?-Dijo y asentí desviando la mirada.- ¿No es mayor?

-Para el amor no hay edades-Respondí inflando mis cachetes.-Sentí que rio y yo me sonroje aun mas.

-No te distingues.- se burlo y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Estúpido cabello.- murmure.

-A mí me gusta.-Comentó.- Te queda.

-¿Igual que las pecas?-Pregunte.

-Sí, bien tengo una pequeña obsesión por ellas.-

-Me cuidare de ahora en adelante.-Dije.

-Si cuídate.- Se reía de mi lose, pensé

Sin a verme dado cuenta habíamos llegado a la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw. Respondimos la pregunta y el águila nos dejo pasar.

Nos sentamos en las butacas y proseguimos con el tema de conversación de antes.

-¿Cuál es tu chica ideal?-Pregunté.

-Primero, que tenga pecas.- Se rio, pero hablaba en serio.- Creo que es todo.-Lo pensó y afirmo.- Si es todo.

-Sera difícil encontrarla.- Dije

-Uy si.-

-Color de cabello.- Dije.

-No sé, pelirrojo o castaño. Quizá negro

-¿Ojos?

-Azules.-

-¿Enserio te burlas de mi verdad?- Me cruce de brazos

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo sin entender. Levante las cejas y rodé los ojos.

Scorpius se quedo callado mirándome y como si por fin lo entendiera dijo ''Oh''

-No eres tu.- Dijo riéndose.- Enserio.- Se puso serio.- Pero yo seguía cruzada de brazos.- No tenía ni idea que tenias ojos azules.

-¿Y lo demás?- Pregunté.

-Bueno es más que obvio que eres pelirroja, y tu pecas ya las había visto pero, tu preguntaste y yo respondí con la verdad.-

-Como sea, ya me voy al dormitorio, quiero saber lo de Adeleine.- Dije parándome y este se paro también.

-¡Adiós!- Dije.- Nos vemos en el banquete.

Se despidió y subió hacia su dormitorio. Me quede observando el lugar donde antes estaba Scorpius y subí al dormitorio.

El banquete fue genial los fantasmas salieron a mitad de este para hacer4 un espectáculo.

Entraron y bailaron algo después la profesora McGonagall hizo una explosión de juegos pirotécnicos que al final adoptaron la forma de los animales de las 4 casa de Hogwarts y una calabaza gigante.

Fue simplemente fantástico, tarde en subir al dormitorio un poco pues me distraje muchas veces en el camino.

-¡Que hago!- Escuche a una chica gritar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté pues había tres chicas desesperadas en la habitación

-¿Recuerdas al chico que estaba conmigo?-Asentí.- Pues me invito al baile, pero no tengo que ponerme.

-Oh.- Dije y fui directo a mi baúl, las chicas seguían desesperadas tratando de buscar algo que hacer para Adeleine.

-Ten ponte esto.-Le di el vestido.

Era un vestido sin mangas de holanes hasta las rodillas color azul pálido en la cintura tenía un listón de un azul un poco más fuerte y tenía un piedras que brillaban.

-Es hermoso, no puedo ponérmelo es tuyo.- Dijo y trato de devolvérmelo.

-No, te lo presto no voy a usarlo después de todo.- Dije y me senté en la cama.- Solo creo que hay que hacerle unos pequeños ajustes, ve a probártelo.

Adeleine salió del baño y se veía hermosa; me levante e hice un movimiento con la varita y el vestido se pego un poco a su cuerpo.

-Creo que yo tengo un collar que hace juego junto con unos aretes.- Dijo Kate y comenzó a buscar en su baúl.

Después de unos minutos le recogimos el cabello y se lo arreglamos lo mejor posible y bueno, estaba bella.

-¿Creen que me veo bien?- preguntó.

-Mas que bien.- Dijo Claver.

-Sep, ¡el mejor trabajo de estilista que eh hecho!- Exclamó Kate inflando el pecho.

-¿Y si no le gusta?- Dudó, estaba muy nerviosa.- Digo, lo que hicieron es fantástico, pero yo no soy muy bonita.- Dijo.

-Ad de aquí la más linda de nosotras eres tu.- Dijo Claver.

-Pero….- La interrumpí.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a los chicos? Digo ellos son chicos deben de decirnos si se ve linda o no, pero en lo personal estas hermosa.-Dije.

-¡Si, vamos con los chicos!- Exclamó Kate tomando de la mano a Adeleine escaleras abajo.

Y fuimos con los chicos, después de las miradas de varias personas en la sala común, todos miraban a Adeleine.

-Hola nenes.- Dijo Kate entrando a la habitación.- Los hemos convocado, para que nos den la opinión de cómo se ve esta señorita.- Tomo a Adeleine y la puso en frente de todos.-Y como los chicos que dicen ser deben de hablar.

-Valla es la segunda vez en el día que insinúan que soy gay.- Dijo Scorpius. Reí fui y me senté a su lado.

-¿La segunda? ¿Quién fue la primera?- Pregunto Michael.

-Larga historia te cuento después.

-¡Bien Michael dinos cuando le das!-Dijo Kate.

-Ah… Yo un 10.- Dijo desviando la mirada de Adeleine.

-¡¿Scorpius!?- Kate estaba muy entusiasmada y Scorpius se removió en la cama nerviosa.

-Yo mm.- Carraspeo.- 10.- murmuro.

-Has hecho lo correcto amigo mío.- Le susurre a Scorpius dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es en serio.- Me dijo.- Si le doy 10.

-¿Qué tanto hablan?- Preguntó Claver.

-Nada.- Dijimos los dos al unisonó.

-Bien, Ad, ¡ve contra ese chico y enamóralo!- Dijo Claver con entusiasmo y la chica solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¡Te esperamos aquí!- Grito Kate.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron Michael y Scorpius.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- Pregunté.

-Bueno, no solo somos nosotros en la habitación también están, Liam y Derek.- Dijo Michael.- Aparte hablaremos de cosas de chicos.- Dijo mirando a Scorpius para que lo ayudara.

-Si muchas cosas que no deben de escuchar, desagradables, si.

-No caigo Scorpius.- Dije y me acosté en la cama y saque mi varita comenzando a jugar con ella.

-Nosotras tampoco.-Dijo Claver.- Los conozco mienten, lo mas de hombres de lo que hablan es sobre chicas y solo eso.

-Hablando de eso ¿quién te llamo gay?- Pregunto Michael.

-Cierta peli…..- Dijo y yo me abalance sobre él.

-Calla.- Le dije.

-Fue Rose.- Grito mientras forcejeaba para quitarme de encima.

-Cállate.- Grite.

-Quítenme a esta loca de encima.- Dijo Scorpius.

-¡No estoy loca!- Replique y escuche la risa de Michael y Claver.

-Scorpius no es gay Rose.- Dijo Claver riendo.- A él le gustaba mi hermana menor.

-¡Cállate Claver!- Grito Scorpius y me caí a un lado.- Cuidado.- Me extendió la mano para ayudarme.

-Me mentiste.- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo Scorpius y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Claro que no, si hace 3 meses que dejaste tu obsesión por Vic.- Se burlo Michael.

Scorpius fue a la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada y dijo:

-Por Merlín cállense enserio.- Suplicó Scorpius.

-¿Cómo es tu hermana?-Preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

-Es mi hermanastra.- Explicó.- Pero la quiero como si fuera mi hermana de sangre. Dijo.- Tiene el cabello pelirrojo-castaño y lacio, pecas, y ojos cafés.

Me quede en silencio absoluto y mire a Scorpius quien aun tenía la cara en la almohada.

-Era el amor de la vida de Scorpy.- Se burlo Michael.

-Ya cállate.- Exclamo Scorpius aventándole la almohada pero este la esquivo y se la aventó de vuelta dándole en la cara.

-Recuerdas cuando le dio las flores, era tan lindo.- Dijo Claver.

-¡CLAVER!-Grito Scorpius.

Mi cabeza solo procesaba lo de la imagen de la hermana de Claver.

-Así que nuestro Scorpius estaba enamorado de una chica menor que el.-Analizó Kate.

-Solo un año.- Dijo Michael.

-¡Ah! Entra el siguiente año.- Se dijo a si misma.- Valla interesante.

-¡Mierda! Cállense o juro que no vivirán para…- Claver lo callo con un movimiento de su varita y este comenzó a gritar sin voz.

-Cuida esa boca Malfoy o el que no vivirá para contarlo serás tu.-Claver se cruzo de brazos, mirando a Scorpius.

Pelirroja, y con pecas, un pensamiento vino a mi mente.

'' _-No te distingues.- se burlo y yo fruncí el ceño._

_-Estúpido cabello.- murmure._

_-A mí me gusta.-Comentó.- Te queda._

_-¿Igual que las pecas?-Pregunte._

_-Sí, bien tengo una pequeña obsesión por ellas.-_

_-Me cuidare de ahora en adelante.-Dije._

_-Si cuídate.- Se reía de mi lose, pensé. ''_

-¡Escúchame Rose, no pienses mal!- El hechizo silenciados había perdido efecto y Scorpius había comenzado a hablar.

-No pienso mal.- Dije.

-¿Enserio?- No, pensé

-Si, enserio.- Le dije y sonreí falsamente.

Me acerque a su cama y me acosté de vuelta, hablamos mucho mientras esperamos a Adeleine llegara y cuando al fin llego dijo que nos diría mañana pues estaba muy cansada.

Antes de irme Scorpius se acerco a mí y me susurro:

-Hablamos mañana.- Yo lo asentí y me despedí de él saliendo de la habitación

Este era oficialmente el Halloween más extraño de mi corta vida.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola! Bueno Scorpy tenía un amor secreto :p

Espero que les guste el cap. Gracias a Neko quien me ah dejado Reviews animándome a continuar la historia :9

Cualquier crítica, comentario u opinión serán recibidas:3

Dejen Reviews Por favor 3

Y gracias a todos los que leen el fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Nunca, Es una promesa.**

Después de que Rose, Kate, Claver y Adeleine se fueran de nuestra habitación comencé a hablar con Michael de lo sucedido.

-No tenían que decírselo.- Le dije a Michael.

-Cállense.- Dijo Derek desde su cama.

-Lo siento.- ''Muffliato'' murmuré.- Gracias a mi bendito padre por decirme este hechizo.- Michael rió.

-Mira, es tu mejor amiga ¿no?- Preguntó y yo asentí.- Tenía que darse cuenta tarde o temprano.

-Mejor que hubiera sido tarde.- Dije.

-Se que tal vez te enojes pero ¿te gusta? Es que en características físicas se parece a Vic.- Dijo.- Bueno es mucho más pequeña que Vic a pesar de menor.

-Ya la supere.- Dije.- Y no, no decidí que fuera mi amiga solo por su parecido a Vic, fue por cómo me trato cuando nos conocimos, ya sabes, no todos nos tratan muy bien que digamos.

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero qué harás cuando se conozcan?

-Mira, para eso queda un año, así que no hay que pensar en ello.

-Bien.- Respondió

-Tengo que hablar con Weasley mañana sobre esto.- Le dije a Michael.- Hoy hablamos sobre nuestras preferencias ósea como es tu tipo de chica ideal.- Continúe- Y bueno ya sabes que dije.

-Ella es tu tipo de chica ideal.- Comentó.

-Sí, pero no siento nada por ella.- Dije tratando de buscar en mi una pisca de algo que me dijera que me gustaba Rose pero nada.

-¿Y por Vic?- Preguntó.

-Nada.- Conteste secamente.

-Si tú dices.

-¿Y tú por Claver?- Pregunté levantando la cejas.

-Demasiado rubia para mi.- Dijo y rio.

-Pero te gusta.-Insinué

-Sip.- Contestó.

-Pensé que lo negarías.

-No tengo nada que negar, ya duérmete, que ya es muy tarde, otro día hablamos de esto.-Dijo y se envolvió en las sabanas.

-Ok.-Y yo también me envolví en las sabanas.

Pensé en todo lo que pase hoy, realmente me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de Vic.

-Despierta.- Escuché y alguien me golpeo con la almohada en la cara.

-Pero que….. A Hola.- Era Michael junto con Albus.

-¿Qué haces aquí Albus?- Pregunté levantándome.

-Nada vine a visitar.- Dijo.- Me contaron de tu amor secreto.

-Sí, digamos que todo lo saben ya ¿Quién te dijo?- Pregunté.

-Kate.- Bien no me esperaba a nadie más que ella pensé.

-Que sorpresa.-Dije y me estire.- Voy a bañarme, nos vemos luego.

Entre al baño y me quite la pijama, me metí a la ducha y después de unos 15 minutos salí del baño, me puse una toalla en la cintura y salí.

Tome unos bóxer que deje en la cama y me los puse, comencé a secarme el cabello con la toalla yo estaba a espaldas de la puerta cuando escuche que alguien la abrió y dijo.

-¿Scorpius estas…. Aquí?- Me había volteado y vi a una chica pelirroja parada en la puerta con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte tratando de taparme.

-Yo… um dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y yo, adiós.- Dijo rápido comenzó a bajar las escaleras, de repente se oyó un grito.

Corrí para ver que le había pasado, y vi a Rose sentada en un escalón. Se había caído.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto alguien desde abajo. Era Claver.

-Se calló de las escaleras.- Dije.

Claver se quedo parada detrás de Rose riendo y por me di cuenta de la razón.

Ahí estaba yo, parado con una toalla sobre los hombros en bóxers, parecía un sex-simbol.

-Voy a ponerme ropa.- Dije sonriendo.- Si le cuentas a alguien mueres, Ross.-Apunté a Claver y entre a la habitación

Después de todo ese rollo que paso en las escaleras fui a cambiarme para después irme al Gran Comedor.

-¡Eh llegado!-Anuncié y me senté. Michael se acerco a mí y me susurró algo.

-Oí de cierta persona lo que paso en la mañana.- Dijo en mi oído.

-¿Quien te dijo?- Pregunté pero yo ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Claver.- Dijo.- Pero no te preocupes solo nosotros lo sabemos y Kate.- Continuó.- Sabes que mejor si preocúpate.

-Gracias.- Agradecí falsamente.

Mire a mi alrededor ahí estaba Rose sentada con Claver Kate y Adeleine hablando seguramente de la cita de Adeleine.

Pasados algunos momentos me levante y dije:

-Ya termine.- Mire a Rose esperando a que entendiera que quería hablar con ella. Ella solo me miro y asintió.

-Yo… igual.- Murmuro y se acerco a mí.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el lago en silencio, no tenía idea que era lo que le iba a decir exactamente ni con qué fin, pero tenía que ser uno bueno.

Habíamos llegado al lago Rose se sentó en el árbol de siempre y yo frente a ella.

-Mira….- empecé diciendo pero me interrumpió.

-Está bien, se que dirás algo como ''no me gustas'' ó ''No siento nada por ti'' y eso no servirá de nada porque aun así me sentiré incomoda.-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada.- Me rasqué la nuca haciendo una mueca.- Se que… la descripción de Vic, y ''la de mi chica ideal'' son igual que tu pero, no te elegí como mi mejor amiga por eso, o porque me gustes o sienta una atracción por ti, sino por la forma en la que me tratas, no muchas personas me tratan bien, pero, tú la hija de Ron Weasley (los cuales se odian mutuamente) me tratas como si fuera una persona normal – Dijo y tome aire.- Es por eso que me caes bien, pero no siento nada por ti, nada absolutamente nada, y no creo, que sienta algo por ti.-Terminé

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó, su voz parecía aliviada.

-Enserio.- Respondí.

-Y si un día pasa.- Dijo.- Así de repente, nos enamoramos, ¿Qué harás?

-No pasara. Lo prometo.-Dije

-Entonces, nunca. Es una promesa.- Levanto su dedo meñique y yo ladee la cabeza sin entender.- Levantas el dedo meñique y hacer una promesa, si la rompes te odiare toda mi vida. – Inquirió.

Levante mi dedo meñique lentamente y lo cruce con el de ella y dijo.

-Yo Rose Weasley prometo nunca tener ningún lazo amoroso con Scorpius Malfoy, nada, si pasa le echare la culpa a él pues, de seguro me engatuso o algo por el estilo.- Dijo. Yo reí.

-Bien, yo Scorpius Malfoy prometo no enamorarme de Rose Weasley no importa cuántas pecas tenga o cuan rojo sea su cabello, pues realmente tengo una debilidad por esas dos cosas, pero no me dejare engañar por eso.- Dijo y ella rodo los ojos riendo.

-Entonces nunca.- Dije

-Nunca.- Respondió.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Que hay? :p

Bueno cuando termine el cap y lo leí, me di cuenta de que, nunca es lo contrario Siempre (Always).

Fue un poco gracioso e.e

Thack You por leer 3 Por favor, dejen Reviews son muy importantes para mi enserio, me hacen feliz :3

Tengo miles de ideas de fanfics, pero se iran dando con el tiempo :D espero que se animen a leer mis historias siguientes.

Cualquier duda o comentario será recibido :p

Alguien me pregunto que si Michael era hijo de Theodore Nott, sip, es su hijo

Gracias.

Always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

Eran finales de Noviembre hacia un frio infernal, todos estaba junto a la chimenea escribiendo una redacción sobre la poción cura- furúnculos para el profesor Slughorn

-Merlín, ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto?- Se quejo Scorpius.

Scorpius, puso su cabeza sobre el escritorio y suspiro.

-Esto no te pasaría si tu no hubieras dejado todo al último.-Lo regaño Rose.

-Y tampoco pasaría si me hubieras dejado copiarte.- Murmuro Scorpius y Rose le golpeo la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Gruño Scorpius.

-Calla y ponte a escribir.-Ordenó Rose.

-Michael.- Alguien hablo y todos voltearon a ver a la chica que llamaba a Michael era Megan parecía asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Meg?-Preguntó Michael

-Mamá.- Murmuro.

-¿Qué pasa con mamá?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Está en el hospital.- Susurro, casi no se pudo oír lo que dijo Megan pues Michael se quedo quieto un momento y después abrió los ojos de golpe entendiendo lo que dijo.

Michael se paro rápidamente y fue directo con su hermana gemela.

-¿Qué le paso?- Michael tenía una cara seria y tenía sus manos posadas en los hombros de Megan.

-No lo se.- Su voz estaba por quebrarse pero Michael la tranquilizó.

-No llores Meg.- Dijo.- ¿Quién te han dicho eso?

-La Profesora McGonagall me mando a llamar y me dijo que te buscara, van a venir por nosotros.-Los ojos de Megan se anegaban de lagrimas.

-No pasa nada.- Michael la abrazó.

Scorpius miro a su mejor amigo, se paro y se puso junto a él y dijo:

-Todo está bien Michael, vas a ver que no pasa nada.-Dijo y le dio una palmada y Michael le sonrió.

-Gracias Scor, Meg, vamos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Tranquila.- Dijo y se fueron caminando de la sala común.

Scorpius comenzó a escribir de nuevo pero no podía concentrarse así que decidió irse para no molestar a los demás

-Voy al dormitorio.- Scorpius tomo sus cosas y se fue rápido a su dormitorio.

Abajo en la sala común Rose estaba inquieta por terminar su trabajo e ir a ver a Scorpius, cuando por fin termino se levanto dejando sus cosas en el escritorio donde estaba haciendo la redacción, rápido fue arriba para buscar a Scorpius.

-Hola.- Lo saludó Rose.-Hola.-Contesto Scorpius.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto y se sentó en posición india sobre la cama de Michael.

-La redacción.-Contestó sin mirarla.

-Mírame, me siento ignorada.- Dijo.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe era Michael que tenia la respiración entrecortada.

-Me voy a casa.- Dijo entrecortadamente, pues había corrido hacia allí.- Mamá está en San Mungo Scorpius, Recogeré mis algunas cosas y volveré el fin de semana.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Scorpius. Michael no respondió pues estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Después de recoger todo, Michael tomo su baúl y cuando abrió la puerta dijo:

-No lo sé.- Y se marcho.

Scorpius volvió a su redacción pero no parecía del todo concentrado pues en momentos dejaba de escribir o se removía el cabello con la mano.

-Tranquilízate.- Le dijo Rose a Scorpius después de mirarlo un largo rato.

-¿Tranquilizarme de qué?- Pregunto este desconcertado.

-Estas preocupado por Michael.- Afirmó la pelirroja.

-No es cierto.-Negó Scorpius.

-Merlín Scorpius, siempre niegas cosas como estas.- Dijo

Scorpius la miro con sus fríos ojos grises, y Rose se estremeció pues sus ojos eran tan inexpresivos tan fríos. Daban miedo.

-Yo…. Um.- Balbuceó Rose.

-Solo déjame solo.- Dijo secamente.

Rose miro a Scorpius con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de buscar algún sentimiento pero estos seguían igual de frio e inexpresivos que antes.

La chica se paro y se fue un poco molesta por la actitud de Scorpius hacia ella, ya que no había hecho absolutamente nada malo.

Fue directo hacia su dormitorio tomo su abrigo, unas botas para la nieve, y un gorro pues afuera estaba haciendo mucho frio.

Rose caminó por la nieve varios minutos hasta llegar al lago.

El lago estaba completamente congelado era de color azul turquesa era hermoso mirarlo.

Se quedo ahí sentada mirándolo, había convocado una llama color azul eléctrico.

Paso ahí unas cuantas horas contemplando lo lindo del lago pero estaba oscureciendo. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar al castillo escucho a alguien hablar.

-Qué lindo.- Una voz masculina detrás de ella hizo que sobresaltara.- No debí mirarte ni hablarte de esa manera.- Dijo.

-No importa.- Contestó.- A veces es mejor estar solo.- Rose miro a Scorpius y se dio cuenta que la frialdad de sus ojos ya no estaba, solo eran sus antiguos ojos grises.- ¿Cómo lo haces?-Pregunto la chica.

-¿Hacer qué?- Se extraño el chico.

-Sabes bien que, tus ojos, dan miedo cuando miras así.-Dijo Rose.

Scorpius rió sin sentirlo, y Rose se dio cuenta de ello.

-No lo sé.- Contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa seca en sus labios.

-Puedes hacer que la gente haga lo que quieras si miras de esa forma.- Dijo rose mirando la cara del chico.

-Lo sé, pero no me interesa hacerlo.

-No sonrías de esa forma.- Rose se puso frente a Scorpius y le toco las frías mejillas con sus manos.- Si sonríes sin sentirlo, solo haces que las demás personas se sientan preocupadas.

-Así sonrió.- Dijo Scorpius haciendo una mueca.

-Claro que no, cuando sonríes es diferente, ahora solo sonríes, y madamas, sin sentimientos sin emociones.- Susurro. Rose apretó sus manos más a la mejillas de Scorpius.

Había oscurecido ya, y los dos seguían fuera del castillo.

-¿Hay un manual de cómo sonreír?- Rio.

-¡Vez!- Exclamó la chica sonriente.- ¡Así es como se sonríe con gracia! Aun que a veces hay que sonreír en momentos tristes para sentirse bien.- Dijo la chica.

-Quien te entiende, primero dices que hay que sonreír con gracia, con emociones y sentimientos, pero después dices que hay que sonreír con tristeza.

-Pero sonríes, la tristeza es un sentimiento.-

-A veces no te entiendo.- Dijo Scorpius

Rose no contesto aun tenía las manos posadas en las mejillas de Scorpius.

Scorpius puso las manos sobre las de la chica y la miro también. Los dos se quedaron en silencio absoluto, solo se podía oír el viento, y el susurro de la oscuridad.

-Hay que volver al castillo.- Susurro Rose desviando la mirada de los ojos grises de Scorpius.

-Si.- Dijo este bajando sus manos de las de Rose y los dos volvieron al castillo en silencio, solo hablaron cuando se despidieron para ir cada quien a su dormitorio.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola!

Me gusta más escribir desde la perspectiva de Scorpius o Rose, siento que no lo hago muy bien de esta forma pero bueno. :p

Gracias a Neko por dejar Reviews 3 eres un amor

Por favor no sean lectores fantasmas chicos :$

Deje Reviews pónganlo en favoritos si les gusta la historia :D

Gracias por leer.

Always.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Fin de Semana.**

Rose miraba como caía la nieve desde su ventana, Kate quien la miraba estaba preocupada por ella pues no había hablado en todo el día.

-Rose, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto en voz baja para que Adeleine y Claver no la oyeran.

Pero al parecer Rose no la había escuchado pues la chica ni siquiera había asentido.

-¿Rose?- Kate paso una mano frente a la cara de la chica y por fin esta reaccionó.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Dijo distraídamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con un tono preocupado. Rose solo asintió.

-¿Segura?- Volvió a preguntar.

Pero Rose se quedo pasmada al ver que Scorpius y Albus entraban a la habitación. Kate quien se había dado cuenta de la actitud de la chica decidio hablar.

-Oh, Rose, ¿tengo hambre quieres ir por algo de comida?- Preguntó haciéndole una seña para bajar. La chica asintió

Rose estaba a punto de salir pero Scorpius la tomo de la muñeca.

La pelirroja solo volteo a verlo, pero Scorpius no dijo nada, así que Rose se soltó y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-Me dirás que pasa.- Dijo Kate de repente.

-No entiendo lo que dices.- Respondió.

-Haz estado evitando a Scorpius desde el día en que Michael y Megan fueron a San Mungo.

-No es cierto.-Mintió.

-Claro que si, ¿qué me dices de lo que paso hace rato?- Insistió la chica.

Rose suspiro y le conto lo que paso en el lago, Kate miraba a su amiga atentamente; cuando esta por fin terminó permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Kate dijo.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto con una sonrisita.

-No...- Susurro.- ¡No lo sé!- Dijo en voz alta y se tapo la cara con la manos.

-Rose, tranquila amiga, no tiene nada de malo que te guste Scorpius.- Dijo.

-No sé si me gusta.- Dijo Rose aun con su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué sientes por él?- Preguntó Kate cruzándose de piernas.

-Lo quiero.- Dijo.- Lo quiero mucho pero no se qué tipo de querer es, es demasiado cuando digo que lo quiero.-Concluyó.

Al decir eso Rose sintió como si un peso se le fuera de encima, se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada por él, sino que, le tenía mucho aprecio, tanto, que se confundió.

-No me gusta.- Dijo al fin.

-Pero hace rato….- Pero Rose solo se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola.

-¡Gracias Kate!- Exclamo feliz.

-Bueno…- Rose se había ido corriendo hacia el dormitorio para buscar a Scorpius y disculparse con él.

-Scorpius.- Exclamo, pero Scorpius no estaba en la habitación.-¿Dónde está?- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Se fue, como no estabas dijo que se iba a su habitación.- Contestó Claver.

-Ya veo, gracias.- Dijo y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Cuando llego a la puerta tomo una bocanada de aire pues subir y bajar escaleras no era lo suyo.

-Las chicas son… complicadas.- Escucho decir, era la voz de Scorpius.

-Lo sé.- Contestó otra voz, la cual era de Albus.

-En especial tú prima.- Susurro Scorpius.

-¿Que dijiste?- Preguntó Albus.

-Nada, ¿Has hablado con Weasley?- Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Pues si… últimamente está algo distraída.- Comentó.

-Si lo sé, se la pasa evitándome.- Dijo Scorpius.

-¿Le hiciste algo? No suele ponerse así solo cuando…. Bueno olvídalo.- Dijo Albus, pero Rose quien estaba detrás de la puerta se quedo helada.

-¿Solo cuando qué?- Pregunto Scorpius.

-Nada, no es nada.- Dijo Albus nervioso.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Albus volvió a hablar.

-¿Te gusta Rose?- Scorpius quien hace rato estaba caminando pues estaba acomodando unas cosas se tropezó y cayó al suelo.- ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Albus riendo.

-Si… si.- Dijo y se incorporo de nuevo.

-Y bien te gusta sí o no.- Preguntó de nuevo dejando de reír.

-No.- Contesto secamente.

Rose sonrió al escuchar eso de su mejor amigo y entro a la habitación.

-Hola.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Albus sal.- Le dijo Scorpius.

-Que…. Pero no.- Scorpius de dio una mirada fría y controladora a Albus y este se estremeció y salió de la habitación.

-Hola.- Dijo otra vez Rose.

Scorpius la miraba serio, sin expresiones, sin sentimientos, estaba enojado con la chica por la actitud que había optado hacia el tan repentinamente.

-Hola.- Dijo secamente, apartando la vista de su mirada.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo cuidadosamente.

-Bien.- Dijo con un tono cortante.

-Yo um….- Balbuceó Rose.

Scorpius sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó.

Rose frunció el ceño.

-Disculparme.- Dijo enojada.- Por evitarte.

-¿Y porque me evitabas Weasley?- Preguntó aun enojado.

-Por qué…..- Empezó diciendo pero luego calló ¿Cómo iba a decirle que ella creía que se había enamorado de él?

-¿Y?- Rose negó con la cabeza.- ¿No me vas a decir por qué?- Scorpius dibujo otra sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-Es que… no se.- Dijo apretando los labios.

-Me gustaría que por lo menos inventaras algo.- Dijo.

-No te mentiría.-Contestó Rose.

-Y, ¿Por qué no me dices porque me evitabas?- Preguntó.

-Scorpius, enserio lo siento.-Dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quiero saber porque me evitabas?-

-Yo um… tenía miedo.- Murmuro bajando la cabeza.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó. ''De enamorarme'' pensó.

-No lo sé.- Dijo.

-¿No lo sabes?- Preguntó.

-No, no lo sé.- Susurro y desvió la mirada fría de Scorpius.

Scorpius se paró de la cama y tomo el mentón de la chica e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Contéstame ahora.- Exigió.

Rose instintivamente cerro lo ojos.

-Ábrelos.- Dijo con un tono duro. Y ella los abrió.

-No puedo, más bien no quiero decírtelo.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Rose, digas lo que digas tendrás que decírmelo.- Dijo con un tono más suave.

La chica respiro hondo y dijo:

-Es que creí que me había enamorado… de ti.- Susurro

Scorpius no dijo nada, solo la miro, y la frialdad de sus ojos había desaparecido.

Los dos se miraron mucho rato, como cuando estaban en el lago.

La nieve comenzó a caer más fuerte haciendo que la ventana emitiera ruidos.

Scorpius se acerco y esta cerro lo ojos pues pensó que la besaría pero Scorpius solo la abrazo; la abrazo tan fuerte que la chica casi se asfixia.

-¿Scorpius?- Dijo la chica extrañada por la repentina actitud de Scorpius.

-Por Merlín Rose, pensé que no se, estabas enojada o algo por el estilo, solo fue una confusión ¿cierto?- Rose asintió y Scorpius sonrió.

-¡Eh llegado!- Michael entro a la habitación y miro a Scorpius y Rose.- Lo siento.- Dijo y trato de salir pero Scorpius lo detuvo.

-No es nada.- Dijo algo avergonzado pues su mejillas antes pálidas tenían un color rosado.- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Scorpius

-Bien.- Susurro.- Pero Megan… No lo sé, tiene miedo.- Dijo distraídamente, después miro a rose y dijo.- ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos?- Preguntó sospechosamente.

-Larga historia.- Contestó Rose.- Que bien verte Mi.- Sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Igualmente.- Respondió sonriente.

-Bueno, me voy al dormitorio.- Dijo despidiéndose de Michael.- Te veo después.- Le dijo a Scorpius y este solo se despidió con la mano.

Rose entro a la habitación, donde estaba Kate, Adeleine, Claver y Megan.

Megan tenía los ojos rojos y se veía cansada, la morena ni siquiera se inmuto al ver la llegada de Rose si no que se fue a su cama y corrió las cortinas.

Claver quien había estado preocupada por la partida de los gemelos, fue a la cama de Megan y entro entre las cortinas; minutos después se escucharon algunos sollozos y después solo un zumbido.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Lo siento mucho :C por no subir el cap antes.

Les digo que no me gusto del todo el capitulo, a pesar de que lo escribo yo :p Bueno espero que les guste más que a mí.

Gracias a Neko y a Tarcy-chan por dejar Reviews :D

Dejen Reviews plis, y pónganlo en favoritos si les gusta :3

Always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

**Tristes Memorias.**

Era domingo en la mañana Scorpius y Michael habían hecho el hechizo Muffliato para que no los pudieran escuchar su otros compañeros; pero Michael no había hablado nada parecía prepararse para decirlo. Hasta que al final decidió hablar.

-Es como una maldición.-Susurro de repente y Scorpius lo miraba directamente a los ojos.- Es de esas típicas enfermedades que se heredan.- Continuó tomando una gran bocanada de aire y Scorpius abrió los ojos esperando lo peor.- Pero, solo pasa a las mujeres desde hace siglos, la familia de mi madre ah tenido una hija y un hijo, y la mujer hereda esa extraña enfermedad hasta que la consume por completo.-Terminó de hablar.

Scorpius que lo escucho se relajo al escuchar que su mejor amigo no había heredado tal enfermedad, pero sabía que sentirse bien por ello estaba mal.

-Entonces… ¿Megan?- Pero Michael lo interrumpió.

-No sabes… lo cuanto que deseo haber nacido en su lugar; Se lo que piensas Scorpius, se que esta al pensar así, pero ella no merece esto, ya ah sufrido demasiado.- Dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su cara.

-Y está comprobado que Megan está enferma.- Preguntó Scorpius apretando los labios.

-Si.- Dijo después de un rato, puso sus manos en la cara.- Si, hare lo que sea para hacerla la persona más feliz del mundo no me importa lo mucho que me pida lo mucho que tenga que sacrificar. No me importa.- Murmuro entre sus manos.

-Te ayudare, lo prometo Michael, haremos que Megan sea la mujer más feliz del mundo.- Scorpius se levanto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.- Y ahora duerme debes de estar cansado.

Scorpius debió de estar loco para hacer lo que estaba pensando ''Es por Michael, para que sea feliz, por Megan para que sea más que feliz, y por mí para ayudarlo'' se dijo a si mismo pero se engañaba a sí mismo, al decir que eso era por él.

Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Scorpius quedo profundamente dormido.

A la primera hora del domingo Scorpius despertó a Michael a almohadazos, pero este no lo recibió con su habitual sonrisa si no que se arrojo sobre el devolviéndole los almohadazos.

-Esa es la actitud Mi.- Grito Scorpius que estaba debajo de Scorpius.

-Cállense.- Grito alguien desde atrás.

-Cállate tu Derek.- Gruño Michael.

-Por Merlín ¿Por qué no pude tener compañeros más normales?- Se quejó Liam con la cara sobre la almohada.

Scorpius le lanzo una almohada y le cayó a Derek en la cara este tomo y la mando de regreso 2 minutos después la habitación de los chicos era un desastre.

-Hola chicos.- Dijeron tres voces de chicas desde la puerta.

Una almohada salió volando hacia la puerta donde estaba Rose, y le cayó directo en la cara.

-Rose, lo siento.- Dijo Michael que trataba de reprimir una risa, pero la pelirroja levanto una mano para hacerlo callar, cerro lo ojos y se dio media vuelta.

-Tienen suerte de que no haya explotado.- Se burló Kate que había ocupado el lugar de Rose.- No la han visto enojada.

-¿Tan mala es? – Preguntó Scorpius levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Michael para levantarlo del suelo; Derek, Liam y Thomas se levantaron también y se estiraron.

-Como no tienes idea.- Dijo Adeleine desde atrás, ella miraba a Rose quien estaba aun de espaldas.

Scorpius se levanto esquivando a las dos chicas que negaron con la cabeza. Pero el no les hizo caso, tomo a Rose por debajo de los brazos y la cargo hasta llegar dentro de la habitación, la chica forcejeaba pero Scorpius era mucho más fuerte que ella así que era inútil.

La tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas Rose trataba se zafarse de Scorpius. Cuando Scorpius se canso dejo a Rose en la cama reparando forzosamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, Scorpius se volteó dándole la espalda a Rose Adeleine y Kate apretaron los labios.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Scorpius.- Rio Kate al ver que su amiga se colgaba en la espalda de Scorpius.

De alguna forma u otra los chicos quedaron en el piso, Rose arriba de Scorpius.

-Esto es el cómico.- Se burlo Thomas desde atrás.- Tanto que deberíamos de tomar una foto al día en que Scorpius Malfoy perdió contra una mujer. Scorpius lo mando a callar y luego miro a la chica que estaba encima de él.

-Que me aras Weasley.-La desafió Scorpius. Esa era una buena pregunta para Rose, pues no sabía con que propósito había hecho eso.

-No se elige.- Le dijo pensante.

-Bésame.-Dijo Scorpius riendo.

Kate se tapo la boca con las manos para reprimir una risa junto con Michael; por otro lado Adeleine se cubrió la cara con las manos dejando dos rendijas sobre los ojos; mientras tanto Derek, Liam y Thomas lo miraron boquiabiertos.

Ese era el punto débil de Rose Weasley, la timidez a alguien que hacia ese tipo de propuestas.

-Aun espero mi beso Weasley.- Susurro Scorpius.

Rose se quedo paralizada y sintió como la sangre subió a la cabeza.

-Ah… um…- Balbuceo. Scorpius la derribo y se puso sobre ella.

-Scorpius es suficiente.- Lo regañó Michael, pero aun así reía.

-No juego en verdad quiero que me bese.- Dijo Scorpius serio, pero aun así mentía, pudo haber engañado a todos en la habitación menos a Michael que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano; Michael sonrió maliciosamente y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Bien pero hazlo rápido que tengo hambre.-Dijo y se sentó en la cama, Kate miro a Michael y este solo le guiño el ojo para que entendiera y ella rio y se sentó al lado de Michael.

-Si enserio háganlo rápido yo también tengo hambre.- Adeleine dejo salir un gritito de emoción y su cabello cabio a un rosa chillón.

Scorpius tenía las manos entrelazadas con las de Rose por encima de la cabeza y las piernas estaban entrelazadas; comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Pero solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Michael comenzó a reír junto con Kate, Scorpius tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y Rose solo tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus mejillas estaba muy rojas.

-Bien Weasley, yo nunca dije donde quería el beso.- Rose seguía en el suelo pero se tapaba la cara con las manos avergonzada.

-Juro que habrá venganza Malfoy.- Dijo entre dientes levantando su varita; pero el solo rio y se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

-¿A si?- Pregunto cerca de su cara.- No te tengo miedo.

Scorpius se acerco más a ella, pero entonces lo recordó, ''Es por Michael, para que sea feliz, por Megan para que sea más que feliz, y por mí para ayudarlo'' se detuvo en seco.

-Ya es suficiente.- Dijo actuando como siempre.- Es un juego.- Y le despeino el cabello a Rose.

-Hey no hagas eso.- Se quejo la pelirroja, cambiando a su humor se siempre.

-¿cómo pueden cambiar de humor tan rápido?- Susurro Adeleine a Kate pero este solo hiso una señal de indiferencia y volteo a ver a Michael pero el solo miraba a su amigo con una expresión seria.

-¿Michael?- Lo llamó Kate.

-¿Mmm?- Dijo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pareces distraído.- Comentó la chica sonriendo.

-¿Yo? No es cierto.- Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Estoy bien. —Afirmó al ver que Kate no le creía.

-Como digas. — Dijo Kate levantándose de la cama para irse junto con Rose y Adeleine.

-Recuérdalo Malfoy, habrá venganza. —Advirtió Rose antes de salir; pero Scorpius solo le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, Scrorpius estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con la cabeza apoyada en la mesita pensando.

-¿Qué hay? – Saludo Michael A lo que Scorpius solo le sonrió.

-Cuando te acercaste a Rose, pensé que ibas a jugarle otra broma, pero te detuviste, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó después de un largo silencio.

-Era suficiente.- Dijo con voz ronca.- La pobre chica estaba tan roja que no se distinguía- Se burlo.

- No te creo. —Dijo Michael. — No fue por eso. Dime la verdad ¿Por qué?- Preguntó de nuevo.

- Es por eso. —Aseguró Scorpius. —Michael ¿Cuándo te eh mentido?-. Dijo el chico. —Nunca y si me pasara algo te lo diría.

- Está bien. —Dijo este pero aun así no le creía a su mejor amigo.

-Voy al cuarto de las chicas ¿Vienes?- Preguntó Scorpius.

-No….., no tengo cosas que haces. —Pero si puedo voy mas tarde.

Scorpius se despidió con la mano y fue al dormitorio de las chicas; de tantas experiencias raras había tendido que para entrar a la habitación de un chica debes de tocar antes; toco la puerta dos veces pero nadie respondió, así que como buen chico entro al dormitorio y ahí estaba la persona que esperaba.

La morena lo miro y dijo:

-Aquí no está Weasley, Johnson, Anderson ó Claver.- Dijo y se recostó de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado, y su cabello largo y castaño estaba desordenado.

-No vine a verlas a ellas. —Dijo Scorpius acercándose a ella.

- Bien, no hay nadie más en esta habitación así que…. Vete—Dijo secamente sacando su varita para jugar con ella.

Scorpius se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?— Preguntó cuidadosamente.

-De maravilla. —Contestó.

Pero Scorpius no creyó se acerco a Megan y la abrazo y esta de un instante a otro comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué?—Sollozo— ¡No quiero perder a alguien más, no quiero sentir más dolor, si no los quisiera tanto no dolería, Scorpius!—Exclamó llorando mas; Pero Scorpius no dijo nada solo la abrazo más fuerte.

''Megan, yo le hice una promesa a tu hermano y la voy a cumplir, te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo y la voy a cumplir'' pensó.

Después de que Megan dejo de llorar susurro:

-¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó.

- Por qué, buena pregunta. —Le sonrió Scorpius. —Por qué te quiero, y mucho y quiero verte feliz Meg.- Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Pero no de la forma en la que yo te quiero a ti. —Dijo sin expresión. ''Lo sé, pero si tengo que obligarme a quererte de esa forma lo haré'' pensó.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hola, y perdón por no haber actualizado rápido, pero surgieron ciertos imprevistos. Lo siento.

Bien, es mentalmente como físicamente débil, pero eso no justifica su actitud lo se.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo chicos.

-Gracias a los que leen el fic. Dejen Reviews si les gusta y pónganlo en favoritos.

Always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_Rose & Scorpius_

La felicidad del corazón.

Diciembre estaba a punto de comenzar, Rose, quien aun no se vengaba de su mejor amigo estaba estudiando frente a la chimenea. Mientras Scorpius, que estaba pensando sobre el sofá, miraba el fuego atentamente.

-Aun sigo esperando tu venganza. —Susurró de repente.

-Sigue esperándola un poco mas.- Dijo. —Ahora estoy algo ocupada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más y Scorpius dijo:

-Weasley,¿ harías cualquier cosa por alguien a pesar de que tu no seas feliz?- Preguntó pensativo. Rose levanto la cabeza y miro a Scorpius y después pensó.

- No lo sé, en parte sí, porque si lo haces es porque la quieres demasiado, pero no, porque engañarías a esa persona de alguna forma ¿no lo crees?—Contestó, esa respuesta no ayudo a Scorpius demasiado, pues solo lo confundió mas.

-Ya veo. —Murmuro Scorpius.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?—Quiso saber Rose.

- Solo es una pregunta. —Dijo Scorpius y esta solo asintió y volvió a sus deberes.

-Saldré Michael. —Dijo de repente Scorpius.

-¿Estás loco?—Dijo sorprendido.-Hace un frio infernal afuera Scorpius. ''Lose, también sé que estoy loco pero está bien así'' pensó.

Scorpius lo ignoró se puso su abrigo negro y fue rumbo hacia el lago en las manos llevaba un frasco de mermelada que contenía una llama azul así iría algo cálido.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba pensar, pensar en qué hacer, ¿Qué es lo correcto?

Cuando llego al lago se sentó en el típico árbol, solo que esta vez había nieve por todos; poso el tarro de mermelada en el piso frente a él.

''Es para hacerla feliz- Pensó.

Tu no serias feliz- Le contestó algo dentro de él.

Fue una promesa, y tengo que cumplirla.

No de esta forma, no tienes que hacerlo así.

Yo la quiero, y mucho.

¿Eso es suficiente? Solo la lastimarías, te lastimas a mi mismo.

Michael haría lo mismo en mi lugar.

¿Y tú lo dejarías si te dieras cuenta?

Pensé que estabas de mi lado.

Y lo estoy, estoy tratando de que no cometas una tontería.

Cállate.''

-¿Por qué tiene que ser esto tan difícil?- Dijo en voz alta.

-No es difícil, tú lo estás haciendo difícil.-Dijo alguien

Scorpius se sobresalto y tiro el tarro de mermelada.

-Hola.- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Rose quien vestía unos jeans negros y un abrigo blanco le sonrió a Scorpius, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frio y su cabello algo desordenado, pero, eso no hacia no evitaba que se viera hermosa.

-Hola.- Contesto.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.- Dijo Rose riendo.

-Uy si búrlate de mi nombre.- Rio, pero ese no era momento de reír.

-Scorpius, lo que haces está mal.- Dijo de repente.

-¿Lo que estoy haciendo?- Preguntó Scorpius nervioso.

-Digamos que Megan no usa el encantamiento Muffliato cuando habla con Claver en la noche.- Dijo sonriendo.- Y bueno tu actitud no es normal, Michael está preocupado y me pregunto sobre ti, y me hablo de su conversación nocturna.- Terminó de hablar. Estaba abrazada a sus piernas apoyaba su mejilla en sus rodillas mirándolo.

-Rose Jane Weasley.- Pronunció lentamente.- Abra un día en que no sepas lo que me pasa.- Murmuro riendo.

-Estas Mal.- le dijo con suavidad.- Tus intenciones son buenas, pero, terminaras lastimando a una persona que ya sufre lo suficiente.

-¿Qué sabes tú del dolor?- Preguntó.

Rose trago saliva y compuso una sonrisa amarga.

-Más de lo que desearía saber.- Dijo.

-Cuéntame de tu dolor.- Dijo.- Prometo sentirlo por ti.

-No puedes abrazar el dolor de alguien Scorpius.- Rose se había volteado para no mirarlo.- No puedes hacer algo así, el dolor es tuyo, y solo tuyo.

-No creo que eso sea cierto.- Opinó.- Si el dolor es tuyo, pero a veces, es necesario compartirlo.

-En mi caso no Scorpius.- Contestó.- No vine aquí a hablar de mí, sino de ti, y del mal que harías si decides forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

-¿Según tu qué es lo que quiero hacer?

-Quieres hacer a Megan feliz, enamorarte de ella, para hacerla feliz.- Contesto y Scorpius se quedo callado.

-No te incumbe.- Dijo secamente.

-Scorpius estás haciendo mal a alguien y lo peor es que te lo haces a ti mismo.- Dijo.- y no te quieres dar cuenta de ello.

-¿Y qué propones que haga?- Exclamó.

-Hay otros métodos, muchos más, más fáciles y no lastimas a nadie, este no es la forma correcta de hacer feliz a alguien.-

-La quiero mucho pero no de esa forma Weasley.- Dijo.- Pero tengo miedo a que no sea feliz, que la tristeza la consuma.

-Eso no pasara, porque tiene grandes personas a su alrededor.- Rose hablaba suavemente como si acariciara algo con cariño.

-Yo….. Gracias.- Dijo extrañado de esa palabra que salió de su boca.

-¿Sobre mi venganza que quieres que haga?- Pregunto riendo.

-Ya te lo dije. Que me beses.- Dijo Scorpius reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien.- Dijo y se acerco al rubio.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo petrificado por la actitud de Rose.

-Era una broma.- Dijo.

-¿Y qué?- Rio.- Yo no bromeo.

Rose puso sus manos delicadamente sobre sus mejillas y se acercó a sus labios; Scorpius sentía el aliento de la chica sobre sus labios y este creyó que en verdad lo besaría pues solo faltaba un milímetro para que se juntaran sus labios.

-Venganza.- Murmuró sobre sus labios si tocarse y se separo de el chico.- No te besaría.- Se paro y se fue caminando rumbo al castillo.

Cuando Rose estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Scorpius se tapo la cara con las manos y dijo:

-¿Que fue eso?- Dijo desconcertado.- ¡Me ah engañado!- Exclamó indignado y se paro para irse al castillo con el tarro de Mermelada en las manos.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **A veces me pregunto si leen las notas del autor.

Hola, y gracias por leer, en lo personal me gusta el capítulo este.

Rose es realmente cruel.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, tengo en mente hacer otro fic, nada que ver con Romance, pero si con Harry Potter.

Dejen Reviews, pónganlo en favoritos, si les gusta. Gracias.

Always.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie. **

_**Rose & Scorpius**_

**Navidad.**

´´Querido Scorpius:

¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, pronto será navidad y me preguntaba si quieres venir a pasarla en la madriguera, mi madre me ah pedido conocerte (después de algunas peleas con mi padre, claro.)

También eh invitado a Claver, Adeleine y Kate; Albus ah invitado a Megan y Michael.

La cena a las 9:30 pm, pero puedes llegar en la mañana a eso de las 10.

También, mi madre te ah invitado a dormir a nuestra casa (Junto con los demás claro.)

Espero tu respuesta pronto.

Con amor: Rose. ''

- Mamá. —Grito Scorpius desde su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa?—Se escucho desde el primer piso.

- ¿Me dejas ir a la casa de una amiga para navidad?—Preguntó.

-Está bien—Contestó.

Antes de que su madre le preguntara quien era su amiga Scorpius empezó a escribir la respuesta

'' Querida Rose:

Estoy bien, y espero lo mismo de ti, le eh preguntado a mi madre sobre tu invitación, y me ah dicho que puedo ir, (el problema es que no le eh dicho a mi padre.) Esperare con ansias la llegada de navidad.

Scorpius.''

Scorpius iba a mandar la respuesta cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?—''Maldición'' pensó Scorpius.

- Um,… una amiga. —Dijo.

- Su nombre Scorpius. —Dijo su madre, Scorpius respiro hondo.

-Rose Weasley. —Respondió apretando los labios.

El silencio inundo la habitación, Scorpius trataba de no mirar a su madre hasta que al fin dijo:

-Está bien, ¿Te quedaras ahí?—Preguntó.

-Sí, me ah pedido que llegue a eso de las 10, y me ah invitado a dormir a su casa, están invitados Michael y Megan. —Respondió Scorpius aliviado.

- No cantes victoria hijo, aun alta la aprobación de tu padre.—Dijo y salió de la habitación.

Scorpius asintió y prosiguió con el envío de la carta.

A la noche cuando Draco, llego a su casa Scorpius bajo y le dijo a su padre que tenía que hablar con él.

-Yo…. Papá. —Comenzó diciendo. —Quiero un permiso, es para… ir a la casa de Rose… en navidad.—Draco miraba a su hijo con los mismos ojos grises fríos que había heredado de él.

- Scorpius, no puedes ir. —Dijo su padre con severidad.

- Por favor papá. —Suplico.

-No. —Contesto fríamente.

-Papá, déjame ir. —Volvió a suplicar.

-Scorpius, su familia me odia, no quiero…- Pero Scorpius lo interrumpió.

- Tú lo has dicho, te odian a ti no a mí. —Dijo Scorpius.

- Scorpius hijo, entiende, no puedes…- Astoria interrumpió a su esposo.

- Draco, por favor, tiene razón te odian a ti no a él. —Dijo. —Solo déjalo ir. —Scorpius festejo por dentro, si su madre quería que fuera, la ''batalla'' estaba ganada.

- Está bien. —Accedió al fin.

-Gracias papá. —Sonrió y se fue corriendo.

Cuando Scorpius se fue Draco le dijo a su esposa:

-Estoy feliz, de que mi mala fama no lo afecte. —Dijo.- El lo sabe, sabe que me eh arrepentido de todo eso, y espero que nunca caiga en el mal como yo lo hice.

-No lo hará. — Lo consoló Astoria. —Scorpius es fuerte. —Dicho esto beso a Draco en los labios.

Los días habían pasado, Scorpius quería conocer la madriguera y a la familia Weasley-Potter.

-¡Scorpius!—Grito su padre desde el primer piso.

-¡Ya voy!—Dijo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. —Estoy listo. —Anunció.

-Bien vamos. —Dijo, Draco tomo a su hijo de la mano y se puso frente a la chimenea. —Entra—Tomo un puño de polvos flu. —Ahora, solo di ''la madriguera'' cuando estés entre las llamas. — Scorpius asintió y preguntó.

-¿Tu no vienes?—Preguntó extrañado.

- No, Scorpius no voy, ira tu madre de mi parte, que te vaya bien hijo. —Scorpius se despidió de su padre.

- La madriguera. —Scorpius fue consumido por llamas color verde esmeralda, comenzó a girar, trató de mantener lo ojos cerrado, y los codos bien pegados al cuerpo.

Cuando por fin salió de la chimenea había salido por la chimenea de la cocina.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, vi dos cabelleras pelirrojas una ondulada y otra lacia.

La más pequeña llevaba un vestido blanco con un chaleco azul celeste unas mayas blancas y zapatos negros. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso y era semi-largo, sus ojos eran color avellana y sus pestañas largas, su nariz era fina y pequeña.

Mientras tanto, la chica más grande llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra arriba, junto con unas botas de piel de dragón. Su cabello era ondulado y largo hasta la cintura y estaba ligeramente despeinado, sus ojos eran azul eléctrico y tenía la cara llena de pecas.

-¡Scorpius!—Dijo la chica más grande abrazando al rubio. — ¡Hola! Ella es mi prima Lily. —La niña saludo a Scorpius y desvió su mirada, sus mejillas estaban colorada, y Rose solo rio ante la actitud de la chica.

Un estruendo seguido de unas llamas verdes hizo que los tres muchachos se sobresaltaran. Era la madre de Scorpius que acababa de llegar a la cocina de la madriguera.

-Señora Malfoy. —Saludó Rose, y Scorpius rió nerviosamente.

-Tu debes de ser Rose. —Dijo Astoria. —Scorpius me ah hablado de ti. —Sonrió Astoria.

- Espero que bien. —Dijo Rose con educación a lo que Astoria solo le sonrió mas ampliamente y se volvió a su hijo.

-Scorpius, pórtate bien. —Dijo acomodándole la chaqueta a su hijo y después con un movimiento de su varita limpio el hollín que tenía en la ropa y cabello. —No causes problemas, se educado, te veo mañana cariño. —le beso el cabello rubio platinado y se metió de nuevo a la chimenea.

-Gracias por invitar a mi hijo a pasar la navidad con ustedes. —Agradeció Astoria. —Te quiero Scorpius. —Las llamas verdes absorbieron a Astoria y desapareció.

-Tu mamá es linda Scorpius. —Dijo Rose y Scorpius solo la miro con una sonrisa.

- Cuando la veas enojada, ya no será tan linda. —Contestó Scorpius.- ¿Ya llegaron los demás?—Preguntó.

-Si están en el salón. —Scorpius se paso una mano por el cabello nerviosamente. —Tranquilo, mis padres están en el Ministerio, al igual que el tío Harry.—Este solo asintió y miro a la pequeña niña que lo miraba.

-Hola. —La saludo sonriéndole amablemente a lo que Lily se escondió detrás de su prima.- ¿Hice algo malo?—Pregunto desconcertado por la actitud de la chica.

-Lily, ¿Qué haces?—Pero Lily no respondió. —Lo siento, no sabes lo extraño que es que se comporte así de tímida, no suele ser así. —Scorpius rio mirando a Lily que seguía escondida detrás de su prima mayor.

-Ven vamos, por acá esta el salón. —Dijo y camino hacia una puerta con Scorpius tras ella. — Scorpius llego. —Anunció Rose.

Michael, Claver, Kate, Adeleine, Megan y Albus estaban sentados hablando.

-Scorpius, has tardado demasiado. —Dijo Michael parándose para saludar a su mejor amigo.

-Chicos. —Llamó una mujer desde la cocina. Era Ginny la madre de Albus y Lily, Scorpius pensó que ella era realmente hermosa e idéntica a su hija.-¿Quieren comer algo?—Preguntó, recorrió con la mirada a los chicos y esta se poso sobre Scorpius.

- Si, mamá. —Contestó Albus.

- Estaremos en tu antigua habitación tía. —Dijo Rose.

-Si claro, pero si rompen o desordenan algo, ya verán. —Dijo Ginny con un tono amable que daba miedo.

-Vamos. —Dijo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras que pasaban por toda la casa en zigzag.

- Tu madre da algo de miedo Albus. —Dijo Kate desde atrás.

- Si, bueno estaba jugando en ese momento. —Dijo Albus. —Cuando se enoja con uno de nosotros tres, es realmente intimidante. Cuando se enoja con papá, es peor, mucho peor. — Explicó Albus.

-Mamá decía que mi tía, era una de las chicas más guapas del colegio, y que cuando se enojaba con mi tío, papá y ella se iban por que podían salir perjudicados los dos. —Comentó Rose.

-¿Como es tu mamá Rose?—Pregunto Michael poniéndose al lado de la pelirroja. Scorpius miro a su amigo con cara preocupada pero este solo le sonrió.

-Castaña. —Respondió.

-Hablo de cuando se enoja. —Explicó Michael.

-Bueno, es realmente intimidante.—Dijo pensante.—Es como otra persona, cuando se enoja conmigo o con Hugo casi hecha fuego por la boca; en cambio cuando es con papá es absolutamente diferente, es realmente agresiva.—Contestó con indiferencia.

- Papá dijo que siempre se sorprendía de la agresividad de mi tía cuando estaban en Hogwarts. —Dijo Albus.

-Es porque mamá suele ser tranquila. —Dijo Rose abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Ginny.

- Si, me pregunto de quien habrá sacado ese carácter.—Le susurro Kate a Scorpius y este rio por lo bajo.

Después de unos minutos Ginny les llevo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate junto con un vaso de leche.

-Aquí tienen. —Dijo y examino su habitación. —Sigan así chicos. —Bromeo y se fue meneando su larga cabellera roja.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?—Preguntó Albus comiendo un gran trozo de rebanada de pastel.

- No hables con a boca llena. —Lo riño Rose, a lo que Albus trago y pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieren hacer?

- Jugar quidditch. —Sugirió Michael. Scorpius apretó los labios pero todos asintieron.

Cuando todos terminaron hubieron terminado su rebanada de pastel se levantaron y fueron al patio.

-Ten Scorpius. —Dijo Rose tendiéndole una Cometa 260.

-No gracias, yo no juego. —Murmuro Scorpius avergonzado, a lo que Rose abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿No juegas? ¡Bromeas!—Exclamó sorprendida.

Michael llego y tomo la escoba que le había tendido a Scorpius.

-Tiene sus razones. —Dijo Michael sonriendo amablemente y se llevo a Rose.

Mas lejos Albus discutía con su hermana menor.

-¡Tu no juegas Lily, te puedes caer!—Dijo Albus.

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar Al, por favor!—Chilló la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Llamare a mamá si no me haces caso. —Dicho esto le dio la espalda y camino hacia los demás.

Scorpius se sentó en el pasto sintiendo el frio viento, viendo como jugaban los demás, hasta que se percató que alguien lo miraba era Lily.

Esta se puso roja y desvió la mirada.

Scorpius se acerco a ella y le sonrió amablemente.

-Hola. —Saludó Scorpius.

-Hola. — Susurro poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Scorpius rio al nerviosismo de la niña.

-Te llamas Lily ¿Cierto?—La niña asintió.-¿Puedo llamarte asa?—Preguntó Scorpius.

Lily volvió a asentir.

-¿Por qué no juegas?—Preguntó.

Lily quien había estado cohibida cambio de actitud rápidamente.

-El tonto de Albus no me dejo jugar. —Dijo indignada. Scorpius rio esa actitud era tan parecida a la de Rose.

-¿Por qué no juegas?—Pregunto Lily con curiosidad.

-Mmm…. Tengo mis razones. —Dijo Scorpius observando cómo Rose se reía de Albus.

-¡Dime!—Scorpius rio.- ¡Dime! Por favor no le digo a nadie. —Insistió la pequeña pelirroja.

-Cuando era pequeño. —Comenzó a contar Scorpius. —Mi padre me había comprado una escoba tenía alrededor de ocho años, jugué con mi mejor amigo. —Dijo apuntando a Michael.—Entonces caí.—Lily abrió la boca.—Pero, me sostuve de una gárgola con picos grandes y filosos, me lastime un costado, sangraba , Michael, llamo a mi padre y el palideció, yo había caído ya y mi padre presenció la caída e hizo un conjuro que hizo que mi caída se detuviera.—Scorpius miro a Lily y esta tenía los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

-¡No llores!—Exclamó Scorpius sorprendido. —No me duele.—Dijo poniéndose a la altura de Lily.—Soy de piedra ¿vez?—Dijo golpeándose el pecho Lily rio entre lagrimas.

-¿Te dejo marca?—Scorpius trago saliva.

-Si. —Murmuro.-¡ Pero casi no se ve!—Dijo con fingido entusiasmo.

-¿Y lloraste?—Scorpius se quedo mirando lo ojos de Lily, valla manera de preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues un poco, si. —Dijo al fin. —Pero ya no hablemos de eso.

-Yo también me caí de una escoba. —Dijo Lily. —Estaba jugando con mis hermanos me distraje y me tambalee, y caí, solo que no usaron un hechizo para detener mi caída…

-¿Y no tienes miedo de subirte a una?—Preguntó sorprendido.

-Un poco, pero el miedo es parte de nosotros, y no puedes vivir atormentándote toda tu vida por él hay que enfrentarlo. —Explicó Lily.

Se había hecho tarde y casi empezaba la cena de navidad así que se fueron a cambiar.

-¿Y papá?—Preguntó Lily a su madre.

-Llegara tarde, junto con tus tíos. —Dijo su madre sirviendo la mesa.

-¡Vamos, vamos coman todos!—Exclamo la señora Weasley sonriendo a sus invitados.

-¡Hugo! Come bien. —Lo regaño Rose.

Scorpius miro al chico pelirrojo con ojos azules y pecas.

-Ni qgue fuegas mi magre. —Dijo con la boca llega y Rose hiso cara de asco.

-Hugo, hazle caso a Rose.- Dijo Lily levantando el mentón y Hugo comenzó a comer más despacio. —Eso es. -Sonrió satisfecha.

-Te vi. —Susurro Rose a Scorpius.

-¿Me viste?—Pregunto Scorpius.

- Con mi prima hablando. —Dijo levantando las cejas.

Scorpius rio.

-No pienses eso. —Dijo.

-¿Pensar qué?—Pregunto con fingida sorpresa.-¿Piensas que yo insinuó que te gusta mi prima?—Dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- Solo hablamos, de cosas. —Aclaro.

- ¿Cosas?—Dijo Rose acercándose a Scorpius.- ¿Qué cosas?—Pregunto con curiosidad. Scorpius sonrió al ver la actitud parecida a la de Lily.

-Cosas. — Respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿No me dirás?—Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No es nada importante.

-Hey Lil!—Llamó Rose.- ¿De qué hablaron tu y Scorpius hoy?

Lily sonrió con complicidad mirando a Scorpius y esta dijo:

-Cosas. —Dijo y siguió con su cena.

Rose miro a Scorpius frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Por qué no me dices!—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya te lo dije, no hablamos de nada importante. —Contestó Scorpius.

- Tonto. —Murmuro y siguió con su comida. Scorpius rio.

Un sonido llego de afuera. Los padres de Rose habían llegado.

-Hola a todos, lamentamos llegar tarde.—Dijo Ron.

-¡Papá!—Exclamaron Rose y Lily a la vez.

- Traje sus regalos. —Dijo Ron.

-No lo abran ahora. —Les dijo Hermione.

Ron miro a todos los chicos presentes y su mirada se detuvo en Scorpius, este se removió incomodo.

Hermione sonreía amablemente a Scorpius y se acerco a él.

-¿Tu eres Scorpius?—Preguntó sonriendo.

- Um…. Si un gusto señora Weasley. —Murmuro Scorpius nervioso.

- El gusto es mío, pero llámame Granger por favor. —Dijo sonriendo más ampliamente. —Rose me ah hablado de ti, eres igual a como me dijo. Totalmente guapo. —Scorpius se sonrojo y miro a Rose pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Mamá!—Exclamo Rose.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto desconcertada. —Tú dijiste que era atractivo. —Ron miro a su hija sus orejas estaba roja y parecía enojado.

-Hermione. —Dijo Harry. —Vamos a la cocina mientras los chicos terminan su cena. Hermione asintió y se levanto.

Cuando todos terminaron se levantaron dieron las gracias y salieron del comedor para que los demás comieran tranquilamente.

-Así que atractivo. —Se burlo Scorpius cuando salieron del comedor y rose solo bufó. Seguía enojada por no haberle contado lo que hablo con Lily.

NOTA EL AUTOR: No sabía como terminar el capitulo realmente, me quede sin inspiración :c Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, estoy haciendo un nuevo fic ya eh escrito el primer capítulo cuando tenga unos 5 caps hecho lo subiré :3

Dejen Reviews y déjenlo en favoritos si les gusta.

Gracias.

Always.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Victoria Ross.

-Ya casi nos vamos. —Anuncio Rose sonriéndole a todos sus amigos.

-¡Quiero ver tu cuarto Rose!—Exclamo Kate ansiosa tomando las manos de sus amiga.

-Si, nos iremos antes que mis padres ellos se irán al ministerio junto con mi tío…. —Rose dejo de hablar porque su madre salió a decirles algo.

-Chicos hay una niña llamada Victoria…-Dijo Hermione, pero ella también había sido interrumpida por alguien.

Por el hueco que dejaba entrever el brazo de Hermione se asomó una pequeña niña de cabello rojo flameante y ojos marrones.

Scorpius quien estaba al lado de Rose se mordió el labio inferior y trato de no cruzar mirada con la chica que acababa de llegar.

-¿Scorpius?—Lo llamó Rose este solo cabeceo para dar entender que lo escuchaba.-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces nervioso.

-Estoy bien—Respondió con voz ronca.

Rose miro a la niña que sonreía ampliamente, su cabello caía por la cintura, y sus nariz era pequeña y llena de pecas, su piel no era totalmente blanca sino más bien color caramelo, ella era totalmente hermosa.

-¡Claver!—Chillo con su voz suave. — ¡Eh regresado! Y papá me trajo aquí.

-¿Victoria?—Dijo extrañada—No me esperaba esto ¡Ven aquí!— Chillo también tendiéndole los brazos y su hermana se lanzó a sus brazos sonriendo mas aun.

Rose pensó que su actitud era completamente igual a pesar de no ser hermanas de sangre.

-Papá dijo que está aquí Pius. —Le dijo a su hermana ya más tranquila.

-Si, está por allá y también Michael. —Dijo señalando al Scorpius y a Michael.

Victoria vio a Scorpius y este por primera ver levanto la mirada se quedaron mirando un rato y después Scorpius miro a Rose y esta solo le sonrió y este se sintió algo aliviado.

Victoria dejo de mirar a Scorpius para posar su mirada en Rose, Rose sintió su mirada y la miro también, pero su mirada no era nada amistosa.

-¡Pius!—Dijo pasando por alto a Rose.

-Victoria—Murmuro incómodo.

La chica abrazo a Scorpius y este también lo hizo pero no con las mismas ganas de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías salido del país—Dijo Scorpius.

-Sí, pero le dije a mi madre que no aguantaba estar en escocia más tiempo y decidió dejarme con mi padre. —Exclamo Victoria dejando de abrazar a Scorpius. —Haz crecido un montón.

-Si,…. Eso creo—Balbuceo.

-Pius eres tan lindo—Exclamo al ver las reacciones de Scorpius.

Rose abrió la boca al ver la actitud de su amigo, era totalmente diferente.

-Yo um…. Rose, vamos dentro voy por una chaqueta—Dijo encaminándose hacia la casa.

Rose salió de la impresión y asintió siguiendo a su mejor amigo a pasos rápidos, hacia la casa.

-¿Qué es todo eso de Pius?—Se burlo Rose.

-Solo es un apodo—Respondió suspirando.

-Es lindo, supongo—Murmuro—Digo todo eso de tener alguien que te gusta.

-¡No me gusta!—Exclamo frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que sí, te hubieras visto estabas tan… nervioso—Rio Rose.

-Bueno tal vez me guste un poco ¡Pero no le digas a Claver!—Dijo.

Rose asintió y miro afuera por la ventana Victoria hablaba animadamente con Michael y Claver, mientras Adeleine y Kate sonrían.

-Tú también tienes alguien que te gusta—Dijo Scorpius recargándose de espaldas a la pared—Así que no digas cosas como esas.

-Me gusta Lyssander, como es, y su actitud hacia mí—Dijo dejando de mirar por la ventana. —Es solo atracción; aparte yo no le gusto a él. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-No entiendo nada de esas cosas— Murmuro Scorpius con fastidio.

-Es fácil; —Le contesto—Atracción es diferente a gustar, gustar es diferente a enamorarte, y amar es diferente y más fuerte que todos los demás.

-Gracias, ahora lo comprendo todo a la perfección—Dijo sarcásticamente Scorpius.

Rose rio y trato de explicarle.

-Atracción es cuando te gusta esa persona en si ya sabes su cuerpo o su forma de ser; gustar es cuando empiezas a sentir las típicas mariposas; Y bueno enamorarte es cuando sus defectos ya no te importan en lo absoluto y por ultimo amar es cuando sabes que es esa persona. —Explico pacientemente y luego dijo—Al menos para mí, claro.

-Bien, por lo menos comprendo algo de lo que me dijiste—Murmuro Scorpius.

-Ya hay que irnos Scorpius, vamos. —Tomo del brazo a Scorpius y salieron fuera.

-¡Ya nos vamos chicos!—Anuncio sonriente.

Kate y Adeleine exclamaron emocionadas ''Yea'' Rose solo les sonrió.

-Te cuento, eh olvidado ordenar mi habitación—Le susurro a Scorpius al oído y este rio por lo bajo.

-¡Bien! Vamos dentro—Dijo Rose encaminándose otra vez hacia la casa.

Todos llegaron a la el salón donde estaba la chimenea y Rose comenzó a decir.

-Supongo que todos saben cómo ir en Red Flu. —Dijo—Bueno la dirección es ''Casa Weasley-Granger''

Todos asintieron y entraron uno por uno era consumido por las llamas verdes hasta que por fin todos estaban en la casa de Rose.

El salón donde estaba la chimenea era amplio tenía una pequeña sala con color café oscuro y una mesita en el centro, un pino de navidad en una esquina y un reloj ''cucú'' el piso era de madera y el color de las paredes era azul celeste.

Kate quien fue la segunda después de Rose en llegar a la casa abrió los ojos como platos y emitió un pequeño chillido.

-¡Rose es hermosa!—Chillaba la chica entusiasmada.

Y sucesivamente Clave y Adeleine también emitieron un chillido cuando llegaron.

Scorpius miro alrededor junto con Michael, realmente su casa era impresionantemente elegante.

-¡Rose!—Exclamo Adeleine- ¿Podemos ver tu habitación?

Rose asintió nerviosamente y después miro a Scorpius, este solo se rio.

Rose los condujo escaleras arriba, mientras iban subiendo había varias fotos familiares colgadas en la pared y en repisas.

Llegaron a un puerta que decía ''Rose'' En letras negras. La puerta era de color azul celeste.

Rose se volteo y miro a todos y dijo:

-Kate, Adeleine y Claver pueden entrar primero, solo esperen un rato. —Murmuro avergonzada.

Scorpius rio y asintió los demás se miraron extrañados.

Scorpius, Michael y Victoria estaban parados fuera de la habitación escuchando las exclamaciones de las chicas.

-No recogiste—Se burló Kate.

-Solo cállate—Dijo Rose.

-Aun así es totalmente hermoso, igual que toda tu casa—Comento Adeleine admirando la habitación.

-¿Qué talla eres?—Preguntó Claver.

Scorpius deseo no haber escuchado eso último.

Se escuchó la risa de Kate y Adeleine.

-¡Suelta eso!—Exclamó Rose.

-El uniforma te oculta—Dijo Kate.

Después de unos minutos más Rose abrió la puerta a los demás para que entraran.

Scorpius y Michael se miraron, y entraron a la habitación seguidos de Victoria.

La habitación era de tonos azules; Las paredes tenían un patrón de líneas blancas y azules, las ventanas tenia cortinas color turquesa, el piso era también de madera, había un ropero color café chocolate y un peinador del mismo color, el techo estaba encantado pues se veía el cielo nocturno en el.

-¿Es siempre el cielo nocturno?—Pregunto Scorpius mirando hacia arriba.

-Si, me gusta mucho—Respondió sonreído.

-¿Rose sabes tocar la guitarra?—Pregunto Claver apuntando un guitarra que estaba posada en una esquina.

-Si—Dijo.

-Toca—Pidió Adeleine.

-No. —Contesto- ¿Quieres hacer algo? Aparte de querer que toque la guitarra—Aclaro al ver que Adeleine iba volver a pedir que trocara la guitarra.

-¿Una Pijamada?— Sugirió Claver.

-¡Sí!—Exclamó Kate emocionada. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer un pijamada.

-Saben ese juego muggle donde utilizan una botella para hacer retos o algo por el estilo—Dijo Kate distraídamente.

-No—Dijeron todos.

-¿Les gusta la música muggle?—Preguntó Rose.

Kate asintió pero los demás negaron.

-Bien, ¿Cómo es ese juego que dices Kate?—Preguntó Adeleine.

-Mira nos ponemos todos en círculo después usas algo y lo giras a los que le toque hacen el reto. —Explico Kate.

-Suena bien. —Dijo Claver.

-¡Juguemos!—Exclamo Kate.

De esta forma empezaron a acomodarse y circulo para jugar.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hola!

Realmente lo siento mucho, por no haber subido capítulos, enserio es que la computadora en la que suelo escribir se descompuso y tuve que usar otra.

Bien espero que les guste y tratare de escribir más, espero que mi computadora se recupere pronto.

Dejen Reviews y pónganlo en favoritos si les gusta porfavor.

Always.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Pijamada.

Era de noche y el cielo se reflejaba en el techo de la habitación de Rose era cada vez mas hermoso.

-¿Bien que reto deberíamos poner?—Pensó Claver.

-Tiene que ser para dos personas—Explico Kate acostándose en la cama.

Adeleine se sentó junto a Kate.

-No puedo pensar en nada—Murmuro distraídamente.

-¡Yo tampoco!—Exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por qué no nos ponemos el pijama mientras pensamos. —Sugirió Rose.

Todos asintieron pero ninguno se movió.

-¡Salgan!—Exclamo Rose dirigiéndose a Scorpius y Michael.

Como si hubieran salido de un shock, se miraron impresionados y salieron con los pijamas en las manos.

-¿Dónde nos cambiamos?—Pregunto Scorpius.

-En la habitación de al lado, es la de mi hermano entren está abierta—Respondió.

Ellos volvieron a asentir y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¡Bien vamos a cambiarnos!—Exclamo Kate buscando en su mochila.

Rose comenzó a buscar en su closet y saco una pijama color crema, comenzó a vestirse todas la miraban con su pijamas puestas.

-Te envidio—Murmuro Kate. Esta ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó extrañada.

Claver apuntó su pecho riendo y Adeleine comenzó a reír poco después.

-¿Pueden de dejar de comentarlo? es incómodo—Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras al mismo tiempo se cubría.

Tocaron la puerta, Rose miro a todas para inspeccionar si ya estaban vestidas todas después de eso dijo ''Pasen''

La puerta se abrió casi al mismo tiempo en que Rose hablo y por ella entraron Malcolm y Scorpius.

Scorpius miro el techo y se quedó viendo un buen rato todos comenzaban a tomar almohadas y aventárselas entre sí, Rose no quería participar en la pelea del almohadas.

-¿Te gusta?—Preguntó sentándose al lado de Scorpius.

-Es genial—Contestó-¿Te gusta la noche?

-Sí, claro, me gustan las estrellas, me gusta demasiado la noche, por las estrellas se ve hermoso, pero no me gusta la oscuridad es algo raro. —Murmuro viendo en techo igual que Scorpius.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba el día—Comento.

-¿Por qué el día?—Pregunto extrañada.

- No sé, cuando te vi pensé que eras como un sol—Respondió distraídamente.

Rose puso los ojos como platos sin entender lo que trataba de decir Scorpius.

-Yo um…. Mira…- Balbuceo.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?—Preguntó desconcertada.

-Lo dije sin pensar—Dijo Scorpius.

-Pero lo que dijiste, ya está dicho. ¿Por qué un sol?—Pregunto tratando de hacer contacto visual con el chico.

-No lo sé, supongo que eres demasiado llamativa. —Mintió ''Mira realmente es porque antes de conocerte mi vida era tan monótona y aburrida'' pensó.

-¿Te gusta el día?—Pregunto Rose.

-No. —Respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?—Dijo—No hacer contacto visual es de mala educación Scorpius.

Scorpius sonrió y la miro con sus típicos ojos grises y fríos, Rose sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo y miro hacia otro lado.

-No tienes que mirar de esa manera. —Murmuro.

Scorpius rio.

-No me gusta mucho el sol—Dijo y Rose volvió a mirarlo. —Tampoco me gustan mucho la cosas saladas, el calor, el color amarillo, no lo sé creo que son muchas cosas.

-Dices que no te gusta el sol—Dijo Rose— ¿Entonces no te gusto?

-¿Crees que si no me gustaras te seguiría hablando?—Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

-Sabes algo, yo creo que tú eres como lluvia si hablamos de esa forma. —Dijo Rose. —Por tus ojos, son muy fríos y grises.

-Tú odias la lluvia. —Dijo Scorpius.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por qué cuando llovía en Hogwarts, nunca salías fuera y mirabas la lluvia con recelo—Respondió.

-Tengo unas cuantas razones para odiarla—Dijo rose con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo cuáles?—Pregunto Scorpius.

-No te diré. —Respondió y se puso de pie.

Scorpius decidió no insistirle, ya había tratado de saber por qué Rose, a veces se quedaba callada, o por que miraba el cielo de esa forma cada vez que se teñía de color gris intenso, llegaría el día en que ella se lo diría. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía negar que sentía una gran curiosidad por saber de qué trataba en ese mismo momento.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¡Levántate!—Exclamo Victoria riendo, quien le había arrojado una almohada a la cabeza.

Scorpius se levantó y tomo la almohada en sus manos, Victoria retrocedió instintivamente, pero Scorpius no se dirigió hacia ella si no hacia Rose.

Rose lo miro ladeando la cabeza, pero Scorpius la derribo quedando en el piso y golpeo ligeramente su cara con la almohada sin lastimarla.

La puerta se abrió de repente y todos voltearon deteniendo las manos que tenían las almohadas.

Por la puerta se asomaba un hombre de cabello rojo intenso y nariz larga y recta junto a su esposa. Eran los padres de Rose.

El padre de Rose miro a Scorpius y este se levantó inmediatamente tendiéndole la mano a su amiga y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Ron.

-Solo venimos a avisar que ya llegamos Rose—Anuncio su madre divertida.

- Está bien—Murmuro nerviosamente mirando a Scorpius de reojo.

-¿Necesitan algo?—Pregunto Hermione.

-No gracias—Respondió Claver amablemente y todos negaron con la cabeza.

Ron miro a Scorpius una última vez y cerró la puerta.

-Mira Scorpius te agradezco que me ayudaras a levantarme—Dijo Rose sonriendo—Pero, creo que debes de soltar mi mano.

Scorpius la miro desconcertado y después bajo la mirada hacia su mano que seguía entrelazada con la de Rose. La soltó rápidamente y sintió como sus pálidas mejillas se calentaba.

-¿Estás bien Pius?—Pregunto Victoria poniéndose frente a Rose.

-¿Eh? Si ¿Por qué?—Dijo mirando a Rose.

-Bueno, estas rojo ¿Tienes fiebre?—Se preocupó.

-No—Exclamo yendo a la cama para sentarse.

-¿Seguro?—Dijo posando una mano sobre su frente.

Scorpius sintió como su cara volvió a calentarse.

-¡No hagas eso!—Exclamo tomando la mano de Victoria por la muñeca y bajándola.

La chica se sonrojo al igual que Scorpius y los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-¿No habíamos quedado en jugar ese juego muggle?—Dijo Rose mirando la escena de Scorpius y Victoria.

Kate también lo miro y sonrió a su amiga.

-¡Es cierto!—Exclamó- ¿Cuáles son sus propuestas? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-¿Qué tal encerrarlo en el baño?—Dijo Adeleine mirando a Claver y Michael disimuladamente.

-¿A Oscuras?—Preguntó Kate.

-Pues sí, así sería más interesante. —Dijo Adeleine cambiando de color su cabello.

-Solo hay dos hombres…- Dijo Rose. —Y bueno, somos cinco mujeres.

-Calla Rose, no seas aguafiestas—Dijo Kate y esta rio.

-Bien acomódense en círculo. —Ordeno Kate.

Rose se iba a sentar junto a Scorpius pero Victoria ya estaba sentada a su lado, y Michael del otro.

Así que decidió sentarse frente a él, sin darse cuenta de que fruncía el ceño se sentó frente a Scorpius y apoyo la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano, con enojo mirándolo.

Scorpius también la miro. Es como si estuvieran jugando un concurso de miradas.

-¡Deja de mirarme!—Exclamó Rose.

-Tú me mirabas primero. —Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Odio que me mires—Susurro.

-Se puede tocar la tensión—Dijo Michael.

Rose aparto la mirada de Scorpius, no sabía que sentía y el porqué de su repentino enojo hacia él.

''Celos'' Dijo una voz en su mente.

'' ¿Celos?'' se preguntó a sí misma.

''Si, de esa niña, que toma toda la atención de Scorpius''

''Es mi mejor amigo, no son celos''

'' ¿Y tú quieres que sea tu mejor amigo?'' Cuestionó.

'' ¡Claro!''

''No te engañes más''

''Debo estar loca para hablarme a mí misma de esta forma''

-¡Bien ahora a darle vueltas!—Exclamo Kate sacando a Rose de sus pensamientos.

Kate le dio vueltas al peine que habían utilizado para jugar, ya que no habían encontrado una botella.

El peine, comenzó a dar vueltas y de detuvo frente a Scorpius y Rose estos se miraron con cara de ''Por qué siempre nosotros'' pero antes de levantarse el peine comenzó a dar vueltas descontroladamente.

Victoria lo miraba con recelo, entonces Claver llamo a su hermana para que dejara de hacer eso y el peine estuvo quieto.

-¡Bien! Entren, entren—Los animo—Son 5 minutos dentro a oscuras.

-No sé por qué hacemos esto—Se quejó Rose—De todos modos no aremos nada—Agrego.

-Calla y metete dentro, si prenden las luces son otros cinco minutos. —Les recordó.

Scorpius y Rose entraron dentro y apagaron las luces, parecía infinito el tiempo que llevaban ahí que solo eran unos cuantos segundos.

-No entiendo el propósito de esto—Dijo Scorpius después de los segundos pasados dentro.

Rose estaba algo distante, odiaba estar dentro de la oscuridad, era como si las cosas trataran de dañarla, si sonaba muy tonto.

-¿Weasley?—La llamó Scorpius.

-¿Qué?—Respondió.

-Estoy hablándote y no me contestas—Dijo.

-Lo siento no te escuchaba. —Contestó.

-¿Dónde estás?—Pregunto Scorpius.

El cuarto de baño era realmente amplio.

-Aquí—Dijo Rose.

-Ah, claro ya te veo. —Contesto Scorpius sarcásticamente.

Rose sonrió en la oscuridad, y trato de caminar pero tropezó cayendo al piso del baño.

Scorpius se puso de pie al escuchar el ruido que provoco la caída de Rose.

-¿Qué te paso?—Preguntó.

-Caí—Contestó con voz ronca.

-¿Estás bien?

-S…Si—Dijo dudosamente.

Rose trato de levantarse de nuevo pero volvió a tropezar.

-¡AH!—Chillo.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Exclamo Scorpius tratando de encontrar a Rose en medio de la oscuridad—Juego del demonio.

- Scorpius—Chillo la chica- ¡Ayúdame! Tengo miedo.

-Espera—Dijo Scorpius tratando de encontrarla en medio de la oscuridad.

Comenzó a tantear con las manos extendidas hacia delante, mientras caminaba a ciegas, tropezó con algo.

-¡Auch!—Grito Rose.

-Al fin te encontré—Dijo Scorpius.

Rose suspiro aliviada, no le gustaba estar entre la oscuridad se sentía inquieta, tenía miedo en ese mismo momento.

Scorpius se sentó y se mantuvo quieto para no volver a golpear a la chica. Rose abrazo a Scorpius fuertemente Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Scorpius desconcertado.

-Si, solo espera un poco—Murmuró.

Scorpius asintió incómodo y abrazo también a Rose y así se quedaron por mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió, y Rose dejo de abrazar a Scorpius rápidamente.

-¡Los vi!—Exclamó Kate.

-Si lo comentas te juro que te mato Kate. —Dijo Rose levantándose.

-¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Victoria asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Nada. —Contestó Kate sin darle importancia dejando pasar a Rose y Scorpius.

-Tampoco se lo digas a nadie—Le susurro a Scorpius y este asintió sonriéndole.

**NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR: **Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso.

Espero que les guste el capítulo a todos.

Me eh pasado por los capítulos anteriores y me di cuenta que dicen cosas como ''Perdón por el retraso'' Pero realmente lo siento mucho porque tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

No pienso dejar la historia, en el capítulo pasado me tarde (como ya dije) mi laptop se descompuso y ahora uso la que usa mi familia así que no soy la única que la usa.

La siguiente semana empiezan los exámenes, y no podre actualizar.

Si les gusta la historia, por favor dejen Reviews y pónganlo en favoritos por favor.

Always.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

San Mungo y Miedos.

La pijamada había pasado, no volvieron a jugar a ''ese juego muggle'' después del segundo intento donde Rose y Scorpius volvieron a ser elegidos y estos se quejaron.

Habían dormido apena unas cuantas horas cuando amaneció y todos tuvieron que irse uno por uno por Red Flu cuando pasaban a recogerlos.

De nuevo, Draco Malfoy no se presentó en la casa de Los Weasley, solo la madre de Scorpius: Astoria había estado presente y le había dado las gracias a sus padres por cuidar de su hijo. Rose noto que su padre era más amable con la madre de Scorpius que con su padre y el mismo Scorpius.

-Hasta luego—Se despidió Rose de Scorpius sonriendo.

- Si, adiós—Le contesto.

-No se dice adiós—Lo riño la chica—Se dice hasta luego, te voy a ver otra vez ¿no?

- Tienes costumbres muy raras—Dijo Scorpius.

Los padres de Rose hablaban con Astoria mientras los chicos se despedían.

-Te pareces a tu papá—Comentó Rose mirando la madre de Scorpius.

Scorpius solo asintió.

-Te extrañare—Dijo Rose.

-Weasley, te veré en enero.

-Aun así, no arruines el momento—Se quejó y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Scorpius recibió el abrazo sintiéndose incomodo por el repentino cariño dado por su mejor amiga.

Astoria llamo a Scorpius y le sonrió amablemente a Rose, antes de despedirse volvió a dar las gracias y se retiró. Rose miro como Scorpius y su madre eran consumidos por las llamas verde esmeralda.

Era de noche, Rose dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando su madre entro prendió la luz y levanto a su hija.

-Tu abuela está en el hospital, vamos levántate. —La apresuro su madre.

-¿Qué paso?—Pregunto levantándose y comenzando a sacar cosas de su armario.

Su madre le lanzo una mirada de aprensión y salió de su habitación.

Rose trato de no pensar en ello y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Pasados unos minutos llegaron a un hospital muggle.

Rose se sentó en una de las sillas, era la tercera vez en el año que visitaba el hospital muggle, el ambiente era totalmente diferente al de San Mungo, daba miedo y te dejaba una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago y aparte el olor era sofocante.

El hospital era igual de blanco que San Mungo, también tenía secciones pero no era iguales, para Rose, todas esas cosas era totalmente extrañas.

Rose, ya había decidido su carrera desde que era pequeña, por la extraña enfermedad de su abuela materna: quería ser medimaga.

Un doctor salió y llamo a los padres de Rose y estos asintieron y se acercaron al doctor.

Hugo se acercó a Rose y le preguntó:

-Nunca te eh visto llorar cuando la abuela está en el hospital—Dijo mirando a sus padres.

-Es porque estoy bien—Mintió.

Rose, nunca había llorado, la razón era porque si lloraba sus padres se preocuparían por ella. Creía que si no lloraba su madre se sentiría mejor, o su padre no tendría que preocuparse, y su hermano no lloraría con ella. Para ella era mejor quedarse en silencio y guardarse el dolor dentro.

-Mamá, me dijo que no llorar hacía daño.

-Y eso es cierto. —Afirmo Rose—Pero, yo no quiero llorar, no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Hugo dejo de insistir y solo miro hacia el frente.

-El chico rubio—Dijo después de un momento- ¿Es tu novio?

-No, es mi amigo.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?—Pregunto.

-Scorpius—Dijo—Malfoy.

-¿Scorpius? Papá te dijo que no hablaras con él. —Rose ladeo la cabeza sin entender—Cuando te fuiste a Hogwarts, papá te dijo que no hablaras con él.

Rose parpadeo varias veces y después lo recodo.

-Scorpius no es malo—Explico Rose—Es algo arrogante y egoísta, pero es tranquilo y amable.

- Parece un niño rico—Dijo Hugo frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo es. —Afirmo- ¿No te agrada?

-No lo sé—Pensó Hugo—Parece, pero es raro que hables con un chico.

-No lo es—Negó Rose—Scorpius es buena persona y te aseguro que si lo conocieras, pensarías lo mismo. Prometo presentártelo la próxima vez.

Hugo solo asintió pues sus padres se acercaban.

-Deben de estar cansados—Dijo Hermione—Los llevare a casa.

Rose asintió pero Hugo no se movió.

-¿Cómo está la abuela?—Preguntó.

Hermione no contesto y parecía que hacia una gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

-Está bien—Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Rose le sonrió a su madre y después le mando una mirada a Hugo para que se parara. Este se levantó y se puso junto a su hermana.

Cuando hubieron llegado a su casa Rose acompaño a Hugo a su habitación y después bajo para ir con su madre.

-Cuídense—Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Si…- Respondió.

-Rose, tu abuela está muy delicada—Explico—No le digas nada a Hugo, llegaremos algo tarde. Tus tíos se ofrecieron a cuidarlos y vendrán por ustedes en la tarde…

Rose había dejado de escuchar bien a su madre en el momento que dijo que su abuela estaba delicada.

-¿Entendiste?—Pregunto.

-Si—Asintió, aunque solo tenía una idea de lo que aria.

Subió las escaleras y tomo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma.

Querido Scorpius:

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien.

¡Dentro de una semana entramos a Hogwarts! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte a ti y a los demás de nuevo…

Rose detuvo la pluma un rato y cerró los ojos, estaba llorando.

Después de tanto tiempo de no llorar, lo estaba haciendo, ''Creo que llega el tiempo que ya no puedes retenerlo más'' pensó Rose.

La razón de esa carta era porque, quería hablar con Scorpius y decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Pero ¿Por qué no se lo había contado ya? El motivo de por qué odiaba la lluvia, o el motivo por el que odiaba la oscuridad. Y el motivo de su carrera cuando terminara Hogwarts. Por qué no podía, era demasiado hablar de todo eso sin romperse a llorar, y Rose odiaba que la vieran llorar, no quería parecer débil ante todos.

La lluvia, era lo que más odiaba de todo en su lista que tan solo de recordarlo hacia que sintiera escalofríos.

Cuando Rose tenía ocho años, no podía dormir, ese día había una lluvia muy fuerte y cuando un relámpago se dejaba ver en el cielo se estremecía bajo las sabanas y aún más cuando el fuerte sonido del trueno.

Entonces escucho a su madre sollozar desde su cuarto.

-Tranquila—Pudo escuchar Rose que decía su padre.

Pero su madre seguía llorando entonces pudo escuchar un grito.

Rose se levantó y corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a su madre sentada a la orilla de la cama sosteniendo su brazo.

Ron levanto la cabeza y miro a su hija parada en la puerta se paró y fue con ella y la tomo en brazos, para llevarla a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué lloraba mamá?—Pregunto Rose asustada.

- No es nada—Respondió en tono tranquilizador.

Pero Rose no le creyó, quería echarse a llorar, odiaba la lluvia ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado a su madre llorar cuando llovía? ¿Cuántas veces no la había escuchado decir cosas entre sueños pidiendo que la dejasen en paz? ¿O cuantas veces había escuchado a su padre tratando de tranquilizarla?

Solo asintió y sonrió débilmente como siempre, reprimiendo todo, porque sabía que si lloraba su madre iría y se preocuparía. Prefería mil veces que su padre fuera con su madre que se quedara con ella y tranquilizarla a ella en vez de a Hermione.

Su padre pregunto que si ella estaba bien a lo que Rose solo asintió y salió de su habitación.

La razón por la que odiaba la oscuridad, era porque cuando tenía cerca de cinco años, había entrado a la habitación de sus padres sin permiso, ya estaba oscuro afuera, así que prendió las luces y se sentó en la cama de sus padres.

Miro la habitación entonces miro el closet ''No debes de entrar allí Rose'' le había advertido su madre, pero su madre no estaba allí.

Rose fue directo al closet y lo abrió, a simple vista parecía eso: solo un closet.

Pero la curiosidad de una niña de cinco años, no aceptaba que fuera solo un closet.

Comenzó a rebuscar hasta que encontró una caja que decía ''No tocar''

Y como era de esperarse la abrió, dentro había un gran libro negro encuadernado con cuero negro desteñido y como título tenia ''Secretos de las artes más oscuras'' Rose miro el libro y lo tomo en sus manos, sintió un gran escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, después la puerta del armario se cerró y la luz de la habitación se fue.

Rose comenzó a gritar llamando a sus padres, golpeaba la puerta del armario lo más fuerte que podía pero nadie acudía a sacarla de allí.

Volvió su cabeza hacia la caja y empezó a buscar algo que la ayudara a salir pero solo encontró un objeto pequeño de color plata lo tomo en su manos y lo acciono.

La luz de la habitación había regresado pero, no podía salir aun, momentos después Ron llego y la saco del armario y guardo las cosas dentro de la caja, Rose nunca volvió a entrar al armario, y ganas no le quedaban de hacerlo.

Y bueno, la razón de su carrera era obvia, quería ser medimaga, quería ayudar a las personas, y todo por la extraña enfermedad que tenía su abuela.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Les presumo que me pase todo el viernes y el sábado estudiando, así que tengo unas ojeras horribles, (¿Eso se puede presumir?)

Eh pensado bien todo, y voy a saltarme el segundo año de Rose y Scorpius, porque no hay algo interesante que contar sobre él, aparte de la entrada de Victoria, pero ella ya ha sido presentada en los capítulos anteriores.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Si les gusta déjenlo en Favoritos y dejen Reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Tercer año.

Era el primer día de Hugo en Hogwarts, Rose quien ya estaba en su tercer año trato de tranquilizarlo en todo el camino.

-Vas a ver, quedaras con Lily te lo aseguro. —Dijo Rose sonriendo. —Y le presentare a Scorpius.

Hugo hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de Scorpius, pero Rose no lo noto.

Cuando llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos Rose comenzó a buscar a Scorpius con la mirada, hasta que en medio del vapor y el gente río pudo vislumbrar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Scorpius!—Lo llamo Rose.

El chico volteo y le sonrió. Rose se alejó de su familia y fue directo con Scorpius y su familia.

-Buenos días, Señor Malfoy, Señora Malfoy—Saludo Rose sonriente.

La mama de Scorpius: Astoria, le sonrió amablemente a Rose y le devolvió el saludo, mientras tanto Draco solo miro a la chica fríamente.

Scorpius se percató de esto y hablo con Rose.

-¿Qué tal tu verano?—Pregunto.

-Nada interesante. —Mintió Rose, pues su abuela había empeorado en el verano y tuvo que visitarla varias veces.

Scorpius, se dio cuenta de su mentira pero no le quería preguntar nada frente a sus padres.

-Papá, iré con Rose—Dijo y su padre solo dio una cabeceada diciéndole podía ir.

Rose tomo de la mano a Scorpius y lo dirigió con su familia.

-Mira Hugo—Le dijo a su hermano. —Él es Scorpius.

-Hola—Saludo Scorpius extendiéndole la mano a Hugo.

Hugo miro detenidamente a Scorpius inspeccionándolo y al final solo estrecho la mano con Scorpius.

-Si le haces daño a mi hermana, te juro qu…..—Comenzó a decir pero Rose lo callo con la mirada.

-Tu hermana y yo no somos nada—Dijo Scorpius sonriendo y se acercó más a Hugo para que Rose no lo escuchara y le dijo—Pero si la protegeré, enserio. —Afirmo Scorpius—Pero Weasley, algún día tendrá novio, y si la hace llorar yo mismo me encargare de romperle la cara.

Hugo le sonrió a Scorpius.

-Ah aprobado. —Dijo Hugo—Puedes hablarle.

Rose rodo lo ojos y pregunto:

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada—respondió Scorpius con una mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué te dijo?—Se dirigió a Hugo.

-Nada—Dijo este restándole importancia.

Rose murmuro algo parecido a ''Hombres''

Desde ese día, Hugo y Scorpius se han llevado bien, y Scorpius ha cumplido su promesa de proteger a Rose de los chicos que se quieren sobre pasar con ella.

Rose Weasley, ya había empezado su tercer año en Hogwarts, junto con su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Siempre que pasaban por los corredores juntos, la gente comenzaba a murmurar cosas sobre ello, pero eso ya era una costumbre. Aunque, Rose exploto unas veces y les reclamo a los chicos que le dijeran lo que tuvieran que decir en sus caras.

Rose aún no había tenido el suficiente valor para contarle a su mejor amigo sobre sus miedos, lo que por ahora estaba bien.

Scorpius se había vuelto mucho más alto que su amiga y sus facciones afiladas se habían marcado aún más, había dejado su cabello considerablemente largo, que normalmente acomodaba con un movimiento de su mano, lo cual hacia irritar a Rose, pues la chicas de los pasillos comenzaban a cuchichear entre si riendo entre ellas. Scorpius se había hecho muy popular entre las chicas, al igual que su mejor amigo Michael.

Mientras tanto Rose, no había crecido mucho en los últimos meses, su cabello rojo fuego se había aplacado, y sus risos (si así se podrían llamar) se habían marcado un poco. Físicamente (Para felicidad de esta) sus pechos no habían crecido mucho, pero aun así seguían siendo más grandes que la mayoría de las chicas, sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco y sus pecas se habían marcado más. Sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto de un azul más eléctrico, llamando la atención (claro no más que los de Scorpius).

Rose y Scorpius estaban en la biblioteca, estaban a mitad de enero así que hacia un frio infernal.

Estaba sentados uno al lado del otro sin hablar, solo se podía escuchar el rápido rasgueo de sus plumas.

-Termine—Anuncio Rose estirándose sobre su silla.

Scorpius suspiro cansado y murmuro algo que Rose no pudo comprender.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

-Nada. —Respondió estirándose también. —Estoy cansado.

-Yo igual. —Dijo recargando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla- ¿Qué le respondiste a esa chica de Hufflepuff?

Scorpius se quedó callado un momento con la cabeza sobre el escritorio y después respondió.

-Que no quiero salir con ella—Dijo suspirando.

-¿Cuantas as rechazado ya?—Pregunto Rose levantando las cejas.

-Me haces ver como una persona mala si lo dices así—Se quejó Scorpius mirándola.

-¿Por qué no intentas salir con una?—Preguntó

-¿Y tú?—Le devolvió la pregunta-¿Por qué no intentas salir con alguien?

-No me interesa—Respondió simplemente. —Pero, no es normal que no te interese nadie.

-Yo no dije que no me gustara nadie—Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Rose abrió los ojos y miro a su amigo con curiosidad, esperando a que le dijera quien era.

-¿Quién?—Pregunto acercándose a su rostro.

Scorpius solo le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara esta lo hizo y le susurro:

-Que-Te-Importa—Rio.

-Te maldigo por el resto de tus días—Exclamo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero no era uno incómodo si no uno del que se podía disfrutar.

Scorpius miro a su amiga un rato y decidió preguntárselo, talvez esta vez se lo dijera.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto Scorpius serio.

Rose se tensó por un momento, pero fingió no haberlo escuchado.

-No puedes evitar esa pregunta por siempre. —Dijo Scorpius después de un pequeño silencio. —No entiendo por qué no me lo quieres decir.

Rose sabia de lo que hablaba bien: Sobre lo que odiaba y sobre a lo que tenía miedo, pero lo ignoraba.

Scorpius mantuvo la mirada un poco más, y eso hiso que Rose se sintiera algo incomoda. Scorpius no insistió más y volvió a su tarea.

El resto de su dio paso normal, habían terminado sus deberes en la biblioteca así que tenían todo el fin de semana libre.

Scorpius y Rose se dirigían al gran comedor cuando escucharon que todos comenzaban a murmurar.

-Nunca se cansan—Suspiro Rose.

-Lo sé. —Concedió Scorpius.

Que lindo Dijo un grupo de chicas de cuarto año. Por que no sale conmigo Fue otro murmullo que se pudo escuchar Siempre esta con esa Yo soy más linda Que fea Exclamo una chica de Slytherin y rio junto a las demás chicas.

Rose que ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso solo lo ignoro fingiendo que no las escuchaba. Pero Scorpius no, se volvió hacia el grupo de chicas de Slytherin.

-¿Por qué te empeñas es decir todo eso con tus amigas?—Pregunto Scorpius con una mirada fría.

-Déjalo Scorpius. —Dijo jalándolo de la túnica.

-Yo no eh dicho nada. —Mintió la chica nerviosamente.

Scorpius rio sarcásticamente.

-¿Te llamas Hemily Bart no es cierto?—Pregunto Scorpius.

Hemily parecido encantada de que recordara su nombre y sonrió con coquetería.

-Si—Dijo pestañeando varias veces. —Si quieres una cita conmigo tendrás que espera…..—Comenzó a decir pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

-Nunca saldría con alguien como tú—Dijo fríamente—O ninguna de ustedes. —Apunto al resto del grupo.

Unas chicas de Ravenclaw rieron entre ellas.

Pero a Hemily Bart no le parecido gracioso eso y miro a Scorpius y después a Rose.

-No sé cómo te puedes fijar en ella—Dijo apuntando a Rose.

Rose apretó los labios y volvió a tirar de la túnica a Scorpius.

-Vámonos—Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Pero Scorpius no le hizo caso en lo absoluto. Los estudiantes miraban interesados la conversación que tenía Scorpius con la chica de Slytherin.

-Es mucho mejor que tu—Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro—Mucho mejor, y no solo en actitud, si no también físicamente.

Rose se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso.

-Ya basta Scorpius. —Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Cómo has dicho?—Dijo la chica indignada dirigiéndose a Scorpius.

-¡Ya basta!—Exclamo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

Pero Scorpius seguía sonriendo de forma que la chica levanto su mano para darle una cachetada pero Scorpius la sostuvo de la muñeca y el cerco a él. Hemily se sonrojo y todas las chicas comenzaron a mirar aún más interesadas.

Hemily tenía una mirada boba en su rostro por los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

-No quiero volver a escuchar una sola cosa ofensiva sobre Rose ¿me escuchaste?

La chica asintió con la cara sonrojada, Scorpius se dio media vuelta y miro a su amiga.

Rose tenía las manos en sus caderas y miraba a Scorpius enojada.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Rose iba a hablar pero se percató de que todos los miraban así que tomo a Scorpius de la túnica y se lo llevo a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Mira—Comenzó diciendo, pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

-Se lo merecía. —Dijo en tono cortante.

-¡Pero a mí no me afecta en lo absoluto!—Exclamo Rose.

-No, claro que no—Dijo Sarcásticamente Scorpius— ¿Has visto tu cara cuando pasamos por los pasillos? ¡Sé que pretendes que no te importa, pero no es así! ¡Y me fastidia que todas esas personas digan cosas cuando no es cierto Rose!—Exclamo enojado.

-Me llamaste Rose—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y un color rosa se asomó por sus pálidas mejillas.

-No te acostumbres—Dijo avergonzado. —Ya vamos a desayunar.

Rose asintió y agrego.

-Solo déjalo, enserio no me importa lo que digan—Afirmo Rose restándole importancia

-Como digas. —Respondió Scorpius y salieron de la sala común.

-Estabas muy cerca de ella—Dijo Rose después de unos minutos caminando.

Scorpius rio un poco.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Se que es muy poco, pero espero que les guste.

Adios exámenes!

Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Dejen Reviews y pónganlo en favoritos si les gusta

Y gracias a los que han comentado el fic, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Always.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Charlotte Dickens.

Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, Rose ya había terminado y se fue sin más. Estaba enojada conmigo.

Pues hace un rato trate de preguntarle por qué estaba tan ojerosa y lo tomo como una ofensa, pero realmente no lo hice con ese propósito, solo quería saber por qué había pensado que tenía que ver con eso que no me quería contar.

Mientras pensaba en eso, la vi.

Caminaba mientras se tambaleaba con los brazos llenos de libros, solo se podía vez sus piernas y parte de su largo cabello negro.

Me levante y tome alguno de los libros para ayudarla.

-Gracias—Dijo con una voz suave.

Era pequeña, solo era un poco más baja que Rose. Su cabello era r negro brillante con las puntas ligeramente onduladas y lo llevaba muy largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con flequillo y dos mechones que marcaban el contorno de su cara redonda. Tenía unos ojos grandes de color gris.

Leí uno el título de uno de los libro ''La Astronomía en el siglo XIX'' moví el libro para ver el siguiente ''Las lunas de Neptuno'' ''Las lunas de Júpiter''

La mire y después mire el libro que tenía arriba de la montaña ''Las estrellas y sus nombres''

-¿De qué grado eres?—Le pregunte, pues todo eso no se daba en tercer grado.

-Tercer grado—Dijo suavemente y sin expresiones.

Hubo un silencio ella me miraba sin expresiones, sus ojos fríos me ponían algo incómodo, ''ahora sé lo que siente Rose'' Pensé.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta la Astronomía?—Pregunté aunque era obvio.

Sus ojos brillaron por primera vez, pude ver algo de emociones en ella pero aun así su cara parecía inexpresiva.

-Si—Contesto.

-¿Entiendes todo esto?—Pregunté.

-Si—Volvió a responder.

Sonrió ligeramente y siguió caminando, yo la seguí con los libros en los brazos.

A pesar de haberle quitado casi la mitad de los libros seguía tambaleándose y tropezándose, así que me adelante y tome sus libros también.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó. Aunque parecía aliviada.

Comenzó a caminar guiándome por los pasillos, aún seguía tambaleándose a pesar de no tener libros en las manos.

-¿Estás bien?—Pregunte.

Volteo su cabeza pero siguió caminando y tropezó cayendo al suelo. Deje los libros sobre una mesa que estaba desocupada y la ayude a levantase.

-Lo siento—Se disculpó.

Hasta ahora las únicas palabras que eh escuchado de ella eran ''Si'' y ''Lo siento'' Y parecía que eran las únicas que solía decir.

-Lo siento, soy torpe—Dijo y tomo algunos libros. —No tienes que ayudarme.

Bien es un avance, ya había escuchado más palabras de ella.

Había tomado los libros de la mesa.

-Dame—Dije quitándole los libros.-¿Qué casa eres?

-Ravenclaw.

-Nunca te eh visto—Dije Extrañado.

-No suelo destacar—Dijo Suavemente comenzando a caminar.

Llegamos a un pasillo y había vario libros con nombres que apenas lograba entender pero, ella los miraba uno por unos con una mirada pensante.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Le pregunte sentándome en una silla.

-Charlotte—Contesto—Charlotte Dickens.

La mire unos segundos inspeccionándola, y seguía igual de inexpresiva. Me levante de mi silla y extendí mi mano.

-Scorpius Malfoy. —Me presente.

Sus ojos grises y grandes brillaron se abrieron de par en par.

-Scorpius, Escorpio, una de las 88 constelaciones. —Dijo con una voz emocionada.

Sonreí al ver que por fin mostraba algo de emoción. Sentía una pequeña atracción hacia ella, estaba interesado en ella. Quería conocerla.

-Yo tengo un nombre de constelación. —Dijo sonriendo ligeramente—Es Monoceros, es un unicornio.

Su cara se volvió inexpresiva de nuevo y comenzó a rebuscar entre el montón de libros, al final saco uno.

Era un libro de color azul eléctrico gastado, tenía estrellas y lunas ''Las 88 constelaciones y la forma en que la ven lo muggles y los magos''

-Ten léelo—Dijo—Y gracias por ayudarme. —Me extendió el libro.

-Gracias—Dije sonriendo.

Entonces recordé que deje mis cosas tiradas en algún escritorio de la biblioteca, y que parte de ellas eran de Rose.

-Mierda—murmure. —Adiós.

-Adiós—Se despidió—Cuando termines, ¿me lo puedes dar directamente a mí? Yo lo devolveré.

Asentí y comencé a caminar por el pasillo.

-¡Scorpius!—Escuche que me grito por detrás.

Voltee sorprendido, pues no pensé que pudiera elevar la voz.

-¿Te puedo llamarte así?—Pregunto recuperando su tono normal y sin sentimientos.

Le sonreí y asentí.

-Espero hablar más contigo—Susurro y sus mejillas pálidas se tornaron rosas.

-Pienso igual—Dije—Y cuando alguien habla, hace expresiones Charlotte.-Le explique y esta asintió.

Cuando llegue al final del pasillo vi una melena roja acercándose a mí a gran velocidad.

Para cuando reaccione Rose ya estaba abrazándome.

-Perdón—Dijo.

-Ya, está bien—Le dije despeinándola.

-Enserio, no debí de hablarte así—Dijo.

La separe de mi pecho y la hice mirarme.

-Está bien—Le dije firmemente.

Charlotte iba caminando hacia con paso torpe.

-Oh, Hola Scorpius—Dijo tranquilamente.

Reí un poco, pues le acababa le hablar menos de unos minutos.

-¿Es tu novia?—Preguntó mirando a Rose.

-No es mi mejor amiga. —Conteste sonriéndole. —Rose, ella es Charlotte Dickens.

Rose la miro, no había una gran diferencia de estatura, más o menos unos dos centímetros.

-Es—Dijo Rose—Tan linda. —Completo tomando las mejillas de Charlotte.

-¿Verdad?—Estuve de acuerdo. Rose me dirigió un mirada al escuchar eso ultimo—Digo es linda, como una niña. —Dije nervioso.

Charlotte solo se dejó tomar las mejillas sin expresiones y ladeo la cabeza un poco al escuchar lo que dije.

-¿Cuál es el concepto de linda?—Pregunto.

Rose rio.

-Si, dinos Scorpius—Se burló Rose.

-Yo.,… bueno...—Balbucee—No lo sé, cuando una chica es linda significa que tiene aspectos que contribuyen con su belleza como los ojos, la piel…

-¿La piel?—Rio Rose.-¿De qué año eres?—Se dirigió a Charlotte.

-Tercer año—Contesto.

- Ravenclaw—Dijo Rose. —Ya recuerdo

La chica asintió.

-Me tengo que ir—Dijo mirando a Rose con una sonrisa.

'' ¿Por qué a mí no me sonríe así?'' pensé.

-Gracias, de nuevo—Dijo y se volvió—Espero el libro con ansias. —Al decir eso último se marchó con pasos tambaleantes.

-Linda—Me dijo Rose.

-Si—Contesto.

Rose rio y me dijo:

-¿Te gusta?—Preguntó.

-Es interesante y difícil de ignorar—Dije—Es como una niña pequeña.

Rose asintió estando de acuerdo.

Estaba acostado en mi cama leyendo el libro que me presto Charlotte. Ya casi lo terminaba solo me faltaban las últimas páginas.

Cuando por fin lo termine fui directo a buscar a Charlotte, ¿Por qué no le pregunte dónde estaría?

Baje las escaleras y para fortuna mía, Charlotte iba entrando junto con Adeleine.

-Hola—Las salude.

-Hola—Dijeron las dos al unísono—No tengo la tarea de Transformaciones Scorpius. —Dijo Adeleine.

-No les hablo por eso—Dije—Charlotte, ya termine.

Charlotte sonrió y extendió sus manos para que le diera el libro, se lo devolví.

-¿Se conocen?—preguntó Adeleine.

Los dos asentimos.

-¿Y ustedes?—Le pregunte.

La dos asintió.

-Nos conocemos desde antes de entrar—Dijo Adeleine—Es mi prima lejana.

Charlotte asintió.

Charlotte me tomo la mano y me llevo a las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. Adeleine iba tras nosotros.

Entramos y estaba oscuro, bueno estaba a punto de anochecer era obvio.

Charlotte cerró las ventanas y apago una lámpara.

-¿Qué haces?—Pregunte extrañado.

-Cállate Scorpius—Lo mando Adeleine.

Scorpius se calló y de repente escucho que la voz suave de Charlotte decía ''lumus''

Una luz ilumino tenuemente la habitación Charlotte comenzó a buscar algo en su baúl.

-Aquí esta—Dijo.

Saco una especie de disco.

-Esto es el Sistema Solar—Explico—En sí.

Dio un pequeño golpe con su varita y varios planetas salieron e iluminaron la habitación aún más.

-Y esto—Dijo—Engorio. —Apunto al plato.

El sistema se hizo grande y aparco parte del techo de la habitación.

-Bien, ahora…-Agito su varita con un movimiento rápido.

El sistema cambio y se vio el cielo nocturno con estrellas.

-Esta es Scorpius—Dijo apuntando su varita y uniendo estrellas.

Se veía completamente hermoso, y no solo hablo del cielo que se proyectaba, sino también de Charlotte, se veía feliz.

-¿Puedo invitar a Rose?- Pregunte y sus ojos brillaron aún más y asintió.

-¿Lo puedes apagar todo?—Asintió y Salí corriendo.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y trate de buscarla con la mirada pero solo vi a Kate con Claver.

-¿Han visto a Rose?—Les pregunte.

-Biblioteca—Respondieron como si fuera lo más obvio, y es que lo era.

Salí corriendo a la biblioteca, cuando llegue madame trate de no hacer ruido y tropezar con estantes.

Entonces vi una melena roja y esponjada sentada en una silla hablando con un chico.

-¿Enserio?—Rio la chica.

-Si, ya sa…- Se quedó callado al verme.

Rose volteo y me sonrió ligeramente pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa. Mire al chico que estaba a su lado era Byron Wells de Gryffindor un año mayor.

-Weasley vamos—Dije mirando fríamente a Byron.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto ella alzando las cejas. —No quiero.

-Tengo que decirte algo. —Le dije—en privado. —Aclare.

-Pero…-Renegó.

-Por favor—Pedí, ella abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió.

Se levantó pero Byron la tomo de la mano.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?—Le pregunto.

Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos.

-No va a salir contigo—Dije tomándole la mano a Rose para que se apurara.

Ella me miro extrañada y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Ya vámonos—Le dije jalándola suavemente.

-No lo eh escuchado de ella- Dijo Byron jalándola también.

-Ya—Exclamo Rose con paciencia, y se soltó de ambos.-¿Qué te pasa?—Me pregunte y yo solo desvié la mirada de ella, no sabía realmente que me pasaba.

-¿Cuándo?—Le preguntó a Byron.

La mire y abrí la boca para hablar.

-Suficiente—Dije y tome de la mano y la lleve hasta el final del pasillo. —No voy a dejar que salgas con él.

-¿Qué? Soy libre de salir con quien quiera. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues no—Dije también cruzándome de brazos—Yo digo que el no.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?—Exclamo y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

-Mira no hay tiempo—La apure—Después discutimos esto.

La lleve a la sala común de Ravenclaw y subimos los escalones para ir a la habitación de las chicas.

-Ya—Dije entrando.

Estaba todo oscuro, y sentí como Rose tomaba mi mano y a apretaba fuerte. Sonreí.

-Scorpius—Susurro.

-Tranquila. —Dije—Charlotte.

Una luz ilumino la habitación y luego se hizo más grande y mostro el cielo nocturno con las estrella otra vez.

-¡Qué lindo!—Exclamo la chica soltándome la mano y se puso debajo de las estrellas y extendió la mano.

-Si verdad—Dijo Charlotte y se puso junto a Rose.

Rose le acaricio el cabello y Charlotte sonrió.

-Valió la pena deja a Byron ahí—Dijo sonriendo. —Pero aun así estuviste mal.

Rodee lo ojos, no iba a dejar que un mujeriego se metiera con ella.

Eso era, o de eso trataba de convencerme.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Perdón por la tardanza:3

Me encanto este capítulo :D Espero que les guste.

Charlotte es tan linda :3

Dejen Reviews si les gusta.

Always.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Peleas.

Scorpius estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba con las manos sobre la nuca, Michael estaba en la otra cama de igual manera, los dos estaban pensando desde hace mucho tiempo y no se habían hablado.

-¿Qué harías si Claver comenzara a salir con un chico?—Le pregunto a su mejor amigo.

- Posiblemente, lo golpearía. —Contesto sencillamente.-¿Por qué?—quiso saber

-Es algo complicado—Dijo Scorpius dando una vuelta sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo.

Scorpius había estado pensado en su 'estúpido comportamiento'' (como lo llamaba Rose) o ''Actitud sobreprotectora'' (Como lo llamaba el) y ''Celos'' por los demás.

Últimamente tenían pequeñas peleas con su mejor amiga por elegir a Byron Wells como su ''interés amoroso'', que para Scorpius era un completo idiota, pues era mujeriego y llevaba a las chicas a ciertas partes para besuqueárselas (o eso le decía Scorpius a Rose)

-Es sobre ese tal Byron—Dijo sonriendo— ¿Verdad?

Como Scorpius no respondió Michael continuo hablando.

-Mira, serás el mejor amigo de Rose y todo—Dijo—Pero creo que ya es lo suficiente mayorcita para elegir con quien salir y con quién no. Aparte es egoísta de tu parte, que la quieras para ti solo.

Scorpius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces hasta que al fin dijo:

-No es que la quiera para mí solo, es una promesa que hice con Hugo. —Se excusó

El silencio que se había extendido entre los dos amigos fue interrumpido por tres golpes en la puerta.

-Pasen—Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Dos cabelleras rojas se asomaron por la puerta, una lacia y la otra esponjada.

-¿Qué h…..—Iba a decir Rose pero Kate salto y se dirigió hacia Scorpius.

-¡Va a salir con Wells!—Chillo indignada.

Kate era la única que pensaba como Scorpius sobre Wells y lo apoyaba en no dejarlo acercarse a Rose.

Michael miro a Scorpius de reojo para ver si mostraba una seña de enojo.

-¿Saldrás con ese idiota?—Le pregunto con fingida tranquilidad.

-¡No lo llames idiota!—Exclamo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo lo llamo como quiera—Le dijo.

- Mira, ya estoy harta—Comenzó a decir haciendo énfasis en ''Harta'' – Harta, de que cualquier chico que se me acerque lo quieras matar. —Scorpius abrió la boca para contestarle pero Michael le lanzo una mirada de advertencia para que callara—Harta de que no me dejes salir con quien quiero, y antes no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero—Tomo aire—Es mi decisión y no puedes prohibírmelo, aparte, me gusta Byron. —Dijo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Scorpius la miro segundos donde el silencio reino incómodamente. Michael y Kate se miraron en ese poco tiempo sabiendo que esta no era una de sus típicas discusiones normales si no era una pelea en verdad.

-¡Te gusta!—Exclamo con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa que no tenía ni una pisca de gracia.- ¡Vamos Weasley! ¿Al menos sabes qué es eso? Dudo mucho que alguna vez en tu vida te hayas enamorado de alguien.

-No te entiendo en lo absoluto—Dijo ella.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¡Escúpelo! ¡No te soporto, no soporto tu humor!—Le grito.

-No me pasa nada. —Le grito también—A ti es la que te pasa, que te encuentras con cualquier chico cuando no estoy cer….

-¡¿Y cuál es el problema!?—Le espeto furiosa.-¡¿Qué te importa a ti!?

-Rose…- La llamo Kate pero esta la callo con un ademan.

Michael le puso una mano en el hombro a Scorpius pero este la aparto con un movimiento brusco.

-Es cierto, a mí no me importa en lo absoluto—Le espeto—No me importas tú, ni tus estúpidos novios, nada de ello, ¡No me interesas en lo absoluto!

-¡No entiendo cómo puedo seguir hablándote, eres solo una molestia, ojala des…..—Michael apunto su varita hacia él y lo callo.

Rose tenía los ojos bien abiertos y empezaban a brillar a causa de las ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría, no había llorado por cosas más importantes y no se volvería un mar de lágrimas por unas cuantas palabras.

Scorpius quien al parecer se había dado cuenta del peso de sus palabras trato de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca a causa del hechizo.

Rose abrió la boca para hablar o contestarle algo pero no pudo porque sabía que su voz se quebraría. Espero unos segundos más y cuando se sintió más segura dijo:

-Si piensas es, si crees que soy estorbo, no quiero volver a verte—Le espeto con fingida tranquilidad— ¡Aléjate de mí!—Le grito y salió de la habitación. Scorpius se movió para detenerla pero Kate fue más rápida y lo detuvo con su mano, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación corriendo siguiendo los pasos de Rose.

Michael miro a su amigo cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su varita, suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Pareciera como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para hablar pues abría y cerraba la boca.

-¡Habla ya!—Le dijo Scorpius.

- Es que...—Comenzó a decir lentamente—Es lo más estúpido que te eh escuchado decir. Siempre... Tú nunca… pierdes los estribos de esa forma.

-¡No perdí los estribos!—Exclamó Scorpius.

-¡Claro que sí!—Dijo Michael—Gritaste como un loco, dijiste cosas malas, a tu mejor amiga.

Scorpius se sentó en la cama tapándose la cara con las manos.

Habían pasado ya tres días en que Rose y Scorpius se habían dejado de hablar, aunque Scorpius había tratado de hablar deteniéndola en la biblioteca o en los pasillo, ella lo ignoraba y se iba de allí rápido.

-Las chicas son algo complicadas—Le dijo Charlotte pensante.

- Tú eres una chica—Le recordó Scorpius tomando sus libros.

- Yo no soy complicada—Dijo—No ahora.

Scorpius rio.

-¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?—Le pregunto mirándolo.

-¿Qué?—Se sorprendió.

- Mira, sé que este fin, Rose y Wells irán a su cita, y bien no puedes negar que tienes curiosidad.

Scorpius no negó que quería ver la cita de Rose de cerca, pero se preguntaba si Charlotte era la persona indicada para ir, pues no era nada discreta.

-Si no quieres ir, no tienes que—Le dijo lentamente.

-¡No, no! Vamos—Lo pensó un momento—Creo que debería de hacer esto.

Charlotte ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-Las mujeres (al menos para mí) no deben de invitar a los hombres—Le explico sonriendo—así que, ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Las mejillas de Charlotte se encendieron y abrió más los grandes ojos grises, y asintió.

-Vamos, hay que dejar todo esto en su lugar—Le dijo Scorpius despeinándole el cabello.

Charlotte se quedó parada allí mirándolo y este ladeo la cabeza diciendo '' ¿Qué pasa?''

-Nada—Dijo mirándolo aun y siguió caminando.

Era fin de semana y Rose se estaba arreglando para ir a Hogsmeade con Byron, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de pensar en Scorpius y lo que le había dicho.

-Ya déjalo Rose, no vale la pena—Se dijo a si misma con un tono decidido.

Tomo varias prendas y la observo un rato y comenzó a vestirse para ver cómo se veía con cada una.

Fuera estaba frio ya que aún estaba en enero así que, debía de usar algo que la cubriera.

Al final de decidió por un vestido arriba de las rodillas color verde esmeralda con medias debajo y botas de piel de dragón. Su cabello decidió recogerlo con un moño alto.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo y salió escaleras abajo. Cuando bajaba miro a Charlotte sentada en un sillón frente al fuego.

Charlotte volteo y le sonrió. Llevaba puesto un abrió negro y una falda debajo con medias blancas y zapatos a juego, su cabello iba igual que siempre solo que tenía una diadema con un moño.

-Hola—La saludo Rose sonriéndole.-¿Saldrás con alguien?

Charlotte asintió.

-¿Con quién?—Pregunto.

Pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando Scorpius bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba con Charlotte. Por un momento Rose pensó que trataba de hablarle pero este la ignoro y le sonrió a Charlotte.

-Vamos—Le dijo y Charlotte asintió y se paró torpemente y tomo la mano de Scorpius.

Rose los miro un rato, y fue demasiado incomodo pues no esperaba eso. Parpadeo varias veces.

-Se me hace tarde—Dijo chaqueando la lengua y salió corriendo hacia la salida de la sala común—Adiós Charlotte.

-Me sentiré culpable por esto pero vale la pena—Dijo Scorpius caminando con Charlotte.

-Está bien—Dijo—Yo también me sentiré algo culpable.

-¿Por qué algo?—Pregunto-

-Odio a Wells—Contesto sencillamente.

Scorpius se sorprendió al escuchar eso pues no pensaba que Charlotte tenía ese tipo de sentimientos.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando estábamos en segundo no dejaba de molestarme, y termino diciendo que quería salir conmigo, pero no me gustan los chicos—Dijo Scorpius levanto las cejas al escuchar lo último—Como él. —Aclaro. —Así que lo rechace y bueno comenzaron a desaparecer mis cosas. Un día tomaron algo de mi opa interior y la puso en el aula de pociones.

-¿Era la tuya?—Pregunto impresionado.

-Si—Respondió tranquilamente, Scorpius noto un dejo de enojo en sus palabras. —Fue Wells por no haber salido con él. Pero es un mujeriego, estúpido.

Scorpius rio al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

Se habían pasado todo el tiempo hablando y riendo, y se olvidaron de seguir a Rose y Wells.

En vez de eso fueron a tomar unan cerveza de mantequilla y visitar los diferentes puestos. Estaban saliendo de una calle cuando Charlotte vio a Rose y Wells.

-Scorpius—Murmuro Charlotte.

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto sonriendo.

Charlotte señalo con la mirada, Rose había resbalado pero Wells la había tomado de los brazos a tiempo y quedaron muy juntos, se iban acercando más y más, hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Scorpius se quedó pasmado al ver la escena y saco la varita para apartar a Wells de Rose pero Charlotte dijo ''Expelliarmus'' y la varita salió volando hacia su mano.

Charlotte camino con paso decidido pero torpe y se quedó frente a los dos, se agacho y tomo una bola de nieve y se las arrojo.

Scorpius reprimió una carcajada.

Los chicos se separaron rápidamente y miraron a Charlotte parada frente a ello. Rose enrojeció.

Charlotte volvió a agacharse para tomar una segunda bola de nieve para arrojársela a Wells.

-¿Pero qu….—Mascullo Byron y se quedó callado al ver a Charlotte para allí.

Charlotte le saco la lengua y salió corriendo torpemente pero tropezó a medio camino. Scorpius no pudo reprimir una carcajada y camino hacia Charlotte y la ayudo a pararse.

-¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto riendo. Pero Scorpius tropezó también y callo junto a ella. Charlotte apretó los labios para no burlarse pero comenzó a reír de también.

-Muy gracioso ¿no?—Exclamo la voz de una chica.

Charlotte y Scorpius se miraron y después voltearon a ver a la chica parada ahí, era Rose que estaba roja de furia con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Exclamo furiosa— ¡Pensé que no querías verme! ¡Que querías que desapareciera!..

-Sabe que no lo decía en serio—Le dijo Scorpius tomando a Charlotte de la mano para levantarla al fin. Esta le devolvió la varita y la guardo en su túnica.

Rose rio sarcásticamente y le grito:

-¡No sé qué te pasa!—Grito, Byron había llegado y miraba a Charlotte y esta lo fulminaba con la mirada—Eres…..

-Cálmate—Le dijo Byron—Este estúpido no vale la pena.

-No lo llames estúpido—Salto Charlotte de pronto con una voz chillona nada propia de ella.

-Lo es—Dijo fríamente—Es un estúpido arrogante, solo por ser un sangre limpia y venir se una familia rica. Pero solo es un niño mimado, con una fama repugnante…

Scorpius saco su varita

-Retira lo dicho—Le dijo Scorpius acercándose peligrosamente a Byron.

Charlotte saco su varita y con un ágil movimiento, hizo que la varita de Scorpius saliera volando.

-No me importa si no puedo tener un duelo con el—Le dijo Scorpius a Charlotte sin dejar de mirar a Byron—Puedo golpearlo.

Rose tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente, apretaba los labios tanto que estaba en una línea recta.

-¡Pues golpéame!—Le espeto Byron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Byron basta!—Le dijo Rose y Byron la miro con ceño.

-¡¿Lo defiendes?!—Le grito.

-¿Qué?—balbuceo- ¡Pues claro! ¡Le has gritado cosas malas!..

Byron levanto las cejas con sorna y se fue directo al castillo. Rose dijo algo parecido a ''Espera'' y fue tras el dejando solos a Charlotte y Scorpius solos.

-Scorpius—Murmuro la chica después de un largo rato de silencio—Regresemos.

Scorpius asistió.

El camino fue silencioso Scorpius estaba enojado con Rose por haber seguido a él estúpido de Wells. Si, había le había dicho cosas malas a Rose, pero lo prefirió a él en el momento en que se fue corriendo detrás del chico.

Dejando de lado el irse con él, lo había besado, pudo haberse resistido pero no lo hiso, lo había besado ¿Por qué tenía que besar a una persona que no merecía sus labios? Pensar todo eso hacia enrabietar a Scorpius.

Dentro de su mente estaba un remolino de pensamientos, de los cuales la mayoría eran malos, como ''la forma de matar a Wells'' o ''Como separarlos'' pero ninguno fue tan fuerte hasta que llego a uno en especial. ¿Y si se había enamorado de Rose? Pero descarto rápidamente ese pensamiento, pues para él era imposible, había hecho una promesa con su mejor amiga (si aún lo era) de nunca enamorarse de ella y la mantendría.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero que me perdonen por la tardanza (de nuevo es todo lo que puedo decir)

Eh pensado mucho y no sabía cómo terminar el cap, pues quería que no tuviera un final del todo feliz.

Mi personaje favorito es Charlotte :3 lo admito, pero por razones personales.

Gracias por leer. El capítulo es algo largo (supongo) pero espero compense la tardanza.

Por trillonésima vez, les pido con mi corazón que dejen Reviews y lo dejen en favoritos si les gusta el capítulo.

Always.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Había salido corriendo tras Byron y me sentía tan estúpida haciéndolo, pero algo en mi me dijo que tenía que ir tras de él. Lo alcance a mitad del pasillo.

-Espera—Dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?—Me dijo con rudeza—Vienes a decirme que fue un estúpido por hablarle así a tu amigo ese.

-Mira…-Comencé a decir pero me callo.

-No me interesa lo que digas—Me corto fríamente.- lo que le dije lo tenía bien merecido, mira que venir de una familia tan repudiada…

-Cállate—murmure enojada—No vine a eso, venía a disculparme. Pero pensándolo bien no, no mereces mis disculpas por que eres repugnante.

-¿Repugnante?—Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—Eso no decías hace unas horas en la que te bese.

-Besas como cerdo. —Le dije fríamente levantando la barbilla para mostrar que no le temía.

-Eres una….—Dijo pero Rose saco su varita y lo amenazo.

-¿Una qué?—Lo ínsito a seguir hablando.

-Una p…

-_Palalingua_—Dijo y Byron se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a chillar y emitir sonidos de desesperación hasta que salió corriendo.

Me quede sentada en al pie de una ventana hasta que vi a Scorpius y Charlotte pasar en silencio.

Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar así que me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente trague aire y después lo deje salir de golpe.

No iba llorar por ese idiota de Wells, ni tampoco por Scorpius, él también me había dicho cosas bastante malas. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y las volvía limpiar rápidamente.

Me levante, tratando de convencerme de que estaba bien, camine con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto y me dirigí hacia la sala común. Subí las escaleras y cerré las puertas de la habitación no había nadie, bueno había regresado antes de tiempo, me recargue en la puerta y me sentí pésima.

Llevaba una semana sin hablar con Scorpius, y eso era realmente triste nunca pensé que nos pudiéramos enojar tan seriamente, pero pareciera que a él no le importaba pues pasaba todo el tiempo con Charlotte o Michael riendo y jugando.

En clase de pociones, transformaciones, en fin, en todas las clases en las que compartimos asiento el ambiente era incómodo, pero a él como siempre parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera había intentar disculparse.

¿Por qué tenía que esperar a que él se disculpara? ¿Por qué no me disculpaba yo con él? Solo una sola palabra con tres silabas y fácil de usar pero difícil de comprender: El orgullo.

Pero era capaz te tragármelo e ir a disculparme. O eso creía.

Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, estaba lloviendo (para colmo) suspiraba a cada momento. Me estire sobre mi asiento y voltee a ver el pasillo: Estaba vacío. Siempre iba a los pasillos solos, pues normalmente los chicos y chicas nos molestaban a mí y Scorpius. Una cabellera rubia se asomó.

Era Scorpius. E iba solo.

Miro hacia el pasillo del otro lado, t después volteo hacia el mío. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron un momento. Se dio vuelta para irse.

Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas de furia ''era un idiota'' involuntariamente (sí, claro) me levante y corrí hacia el final del pasillo, estaba de espaldas, lo alcance y lo empuje.

Se volteo desconcertado y me miro levanto las cejas.

-¿Qué haces?—Me pregunto.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no tenía nada que decirle.

-¿Qué tienes?—Me pregunto observándome.

Entendía su pregunta, tenía ojeras, y de seguro los ojos hinchados y mi cabello debía de ser un desastre. Yo era un desastre.

-Que te importa—Le dije secamente y el sonrió.

-Pero su fuiste la que….

-¡No es cierto!—Exclame y mis mejillas se encendieron.

-No eh terminado de hablar—Dijo apretando los labios.

-Eres un tonto arrogante—Le espete y el solo me miro—Ni siquiera te has di…

-Mira, yo trate de disculparme infinidad de veces—Empezó a decir pero lo corte.

-…Disculpado, y andas por ahí sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien—Dije soltando todo lo que quería decir, y estaba seguro de que me iba romper en menos de dos segundos pero no me importaba que me viera llorar— ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Siempre piensas que tú tienes la razón, y ni siquiera te disculpas solo discutes del tema y terminas con una ''está bien''!

Le golpee el pecho con un puño y el otro y me tomo de las muñecas para que no siguiera.

-Basta—Dijo.

-Lo siento—Murmuro entre dientes.

Abrí lo ojos pero no iba a cederle tan rápido mi disculpas.

-¡No funciona así!—Exclame al borde de las lágrimas.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello desesperado y emitió y largo suspiro.

-Idiota—Murmure y una lagrima callo por mi mejilla, me apresure a limpiarla pero él lo noto.

-No llores—Me dijo lentamente—Mira, no soy bueno, hablando. Eh pedido disculpas, pero no entiendo que más quieres.

-Pues ingéniatelas.

Vi como pensaba y después fruncía los labios.

-Y si te beso—me susurro en la oreja.

Lo pensé unos segundos para ver si había escuchado bien eso último. Pero no me dio tiempo pues me había jalado del brazo y me había llevaba al fondo del pasillo.

Me beso.

El beso, si lo comparaba con el de Byron era tan diferente, nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente y la sensación de ese suave contacto hacia era tierna y obsesiva (por qué admito que no quería que terminara)

Sentía que mis piernas temblaban, me sorprendía el hecho de que me pudiera mantener de pie. Scorpius tenía sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo las tenía en su pecho.

Sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago y mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, nos separamos para tomar aire.

Nos miramos a los ojos, sentía mis mejillas calientes, debía de estar colorada.

-Entonces, ¿eso es un ''Si Scorpius te perdono''?—Me pregunto sonriendo.

Asentí apretando los labio ''Ah, solo era una disculpa'' pensé. Me sentí estúpidamente avergonzada así que evitaba su mirada. Quito sus manos de mi cintura y yo levante la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?—Me pregunto sonriendo.

Me sonroje aún más.

-No te distingues—Me dijo y puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza, pensé que me besaría de nuevo, y me golpee mentalmente la frente cuando solo estrujo mi cabello despeinándolo.

-Solo fue una disculpa—Murmure con un hilo de voz.

Scorpius me miro con sus fríos ojos grises hasta que dijo:

-Es un disculpa—Empezó—Solo si quieres que sea una.

Asentí, pero no entendía cuál de las dos era la que quería.

- No tienes que contestar eso. —Aclaro.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me deje caer sobre la cama, solo estaba Kate que estaba tomando jugo de calabaza mientras leía ''el profeta''

-¿Te pasa algo?—Me pregunto tomando un sorbo de jugo.

¿Debía decirle? Después de todo era mi mejor amiga. Pero era una bocazas y corría el riesgo de que corriera a gritarle a todo el mundo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo—Empecé a decir—Me reconcilie con Scorpius—Kate asintió sonriendo—Y me beso…

Nos quedamos en un silencio algo incómodo.

Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a mí.

-¿Bromeas?—Me dijo abriendo la boca.

-No—Dije con un hilo de voz.

Me volvió a mirar y después emitió un chillido.

-¡NO ME LO CREO!—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—Aunque él es menos que ese Wells.

-Fue solo una disculpa—Aclare.

Levanto las cejas con desconcierto.

-Ese beso era todo menos una disculpa—Me dijo—Creo que quería besarte desde que te vio con Wells, lo más seguro se encelo y bueno… se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de ti. —Explico.

-¡No está enamorado de mí!—Exclame tumbándome contra la almohada.

Sentía que Kate se acostaba al lado mío mientras decía:

-Si lo está…

-No, no puede—Replique—Hicimos una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?—Rio.

-Si, en primero—Comencé a decir—Fue raro.

Reí al recordarlo, me pregunto por qué hicimos eso. Hicimos cosas raras mientras estábamos en primer año.

Le conté todo lo que hicimos en primero desde que nos conocimos hasta lo de navidad.

-Valla—Dijo Kate—son el uno para el otro.

-En segundo—Dijo—El beso a Victoria…. Y a Megan, y a una chica de Gryffindor llamada Miriam.

-¿En total a cuantas chicas?—Pregunto.

-No sé, unas cuatro, o cinco—Dije frunciendo el ceño.

Kate emitió un silbido.

-¿Y en tercero?

-No llevo la cuenta—Exclame molesta.

-¿Qué numero crees que seas tú?—Pregunto.

-Cállate. —Le dije fríamente.

-¡Huele a celos!—Dijo divertidamente.

¿Yo celosa? Nunca, no lo soy estoy segura.

-No…

-Si los dos son celosos, van a batallar en su relación—Dijo sonriente.

-No somos nada—Aclare.

No somos nada, me convecina a mí misma, pero aun así no quería eso y se lo pude decir le pude decir a Scorpius que quería que nuestra relación, pero tenía miedo a que cambiara todo, era mejor seguir siendo amigos, y olvidarlo todo. A menos para mí. Aparte él nunca me especifico nada.

-Las cosas cambian Rose, con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta que no es lo que quieres—Me dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Estoy segura de lo que quiero. —Dije Firmemente.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Holaa! Esta vez no me tarde tanto en escribir.

Gracias por leer.

Dejen Reviews si les gusta, y póngalo en favoritos.

Gracias a Neko que comenta el fic eres todo un amor.

Voy a acortar bastante el fic e ir directamente al 5to años y después todo ira seguido. :3

Espero respeten la decisión.

Always.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Estaba sentada en un pasillo solo de la biblioteca como siempre junto a Scorpius Malfoy, mi mejor amigo.

Suspire exhausta. Descanso, era lo que quería, llevaba meses estudiando sin parar. Tenía ojeras y mi cabello estaba recogido con una coleta alta y esponjada de color rojo intenso.

-Scorpius—Lo llame el asintió para que supiera que lo escuchaba—Descansemos por favor

Me miro con los ojos bien abiertos y asintió se quitó las gafas y se froto los ojos cansinamente. Sonreí.

-Te ves bien con lentes—Le dije poniendo la palma de mi mano sobre mi barbilla. Me miro con ceño.

- Los odio—Me dijo mirando las gafas con desprecio. Sonreí de nuevo.

No recuerdo bien que es lo que decía después porque me quede dormida, estaba toralmente exhausta.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos ojos grises frente a mí por un instante.

-¿Qué hacías?—Le pregunte somnolientamente

-Nada—balbuceo.

Bostece y me estire, tome la pluma y me rasque la nariz con la punta después la sumergí en tinta y comencé a escribir.

Escuche unas risas al fondo del pasillo, voltee y había un grupo de chicas hablando y murmurando cosas.

-Termine—Dije guardando mis cosas en mi mochila y colgándomela en el hombro.

Scorpius me miro y después miro al final de pasillo dijo algo parecido a ''Yo también'' y tomo sus cosas y se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

Frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué?—Me pregunto.

-No has acabado…

Me miro y no dijo nada y después miro de reojo al grupo de chicas. Revolví mis cosas y saque la redacción que hacíamos hace rato. Se la entregue.

-No te emociones—Le dije y me fui.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, donde solo estaba Megan. La salude.

-Hola—Me dijo.

Habíamos pasado cinco años juntas, y a pesar de eso nunca nos llevamos bien. Me recosté en la cama boca abajo. Me estaba adormeciendo.

-Cuando estaba en tercer año—Escuche que dijo—Vi a unos chicos al final del pasillo besuqueándose.

Levante la cabeza de la almohada tan rápido que mi cuello dolió. Nos miramos por un instante, al parecer esperaba una respuesta pero al no tenerla continúo.

-Una era pelirroja y bajita—Dijo sonriendo, el corazón me dio un vuelco—Y el otro…

No pudo continuar por que abrieron la puerta, era Scorpius.

-Bueno ya sabes…- Concluyo con una sonrisa y se fue.

Antes de irse dijo:

-No utilicen mi cama por favor...

Scorpius cerró la puerta después de que Megan salió. Sentía que mi cara estaba caliente y yo estaba en un estado de shock.

-Mira, si hiciéramos ese tipo de cosas, espero que sea en otro lugar antes de este—dijo dejando la redacción en la mesa al lado de mi cama. —Gracias.

-¿A quién le has dicho?—Le pregunte.

-A ti obviamente, no veo a nadie más...- Dijo desconcertado.

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama puse mis manos en sus hombros.

-Hablo de ''eso''—Le dije estrujándolo.

Ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-Recuerdas nuestro tercer año—Exclame.

-Como olvidarlo—Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Luego abrió los ojos- ¿Por qué?

-¡¿A quién le dijiste?!—Exclame fuerte…

Luego recordé que dijo que los había visto, así que solté a Scorpius y me deje caer en la cama de nuevo.

-Oye ¿estás bien?—Me pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-No—Respondí sin ganas. —Megan, sabe que bueno tu y yo….

-¿Nos besamos?—Completo y sentí mi corazón latir muy fuerte- ¿Y eso que?

''Y eso que'' esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza muy fuerte, y sentí mi cara arder.

-¿Y eso que?—Le espete enojada

El apretó los labios y balbuceo algo que no pude entender. Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo y lleno de tensión.

Hasta que se dejó caer a un lado mío en la cama. Yo me pare casi al instante. Rio y me jalo del brazo haciendo que me callera en la cama de nuevo.

-Si alguien entra lo va a malinterpretar—Le dije tratando de pararme de nuevo.

Me abrazo. Lo patee. Se quejó.

-No te voy a dejar—Me dijo y me abrazo de nuevo.

-Juro que si no me sueltas no tendrás hijos—Le dije enojada.

-Puedo vivir con ello—Se burló.

Suspire furiosa y trate de apartarlo pero, era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Déjate querer Weasley—Me dijo.

Sentí que mi corazón palpito muy fuerte y lo patee los más fuerte que pudo. Me soltó. Me levante antes de que me volviera a tirar en la cama.

-Me dejare querer cuando dejes de molestarme—Le dije y el frunció el ceño.

-No te hice nada malo—Me dijo enojado.

-No juegues con eso—Exclame cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Con que?—Me pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Sal!—le grite evitando su mirada.

Levanto las manos y negó con la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta y me giño el ojo.

-Idiota—Le dije cuando salió.

-Yo también te quiero—Me dijo desde afuera.

Me deje caer en la cama con el corazón palpitando muy fuerte, la cabeza me daba vueltas, por tanto estudiar y por lo que acababa de pasar, termine quedándome dormida y no desperté hasta el día siguiente.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hello!

Capitulo cortito pero lindo 3

Espero les guste

Gracias a los que comentan, y a los que no también. :p

Si les gusta dejen reviews y pónganlo en favoritos. Los amo 3

Always.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

Rose estaba sentada sobre una butaca en la sala común pensando mientras escribía frenéticamente sobre el pergamino.

Pensaba sobre la actitud que había optado Scorpius, pues no dejaba nunca de acercarse a ella, y cuando decía cerca, era CERCA. Pensaba sobre sus ''bromas'' que resultaban pesadas, como ''Yo también te quiero'' ''Vamos a mi habitación'' ''Bésame'' que hacían que Rose se pusiera incomoda.

Me talle los ojos cansada y volvió de nuevo a su redacción. De pronto vi una cabellera rubia plateada borrosamente y lo próximo que vi fue a Scorpius Malfoy tirándome al piso.

-¿Y ahora qué?—Le pregunte con monotonía.

-No lo sé—Me dijo sonriéndole ampliamente—Lo que quieras—Dijo seductoramente.

-Mira Scorpius, disfruto de hablar contigo, pero podrías quitarte de encima. —Le pedí.

-Que aburrida…- Reprocho.

-Me voy—Le dije recogiendo mis cosas.

El asintió frunciendo el ceño y yo te estruje el cabello plateado t me sonrió con brillo en los ojos lo cual me sorprendió.

-¡Scorpius!—Exclame emocionada.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto asustado.

-Ven—Le dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la habitación.

Entramos y vimos a migan acostada boca abajo. Levanto la cabeza y percibí cierta tristeza en sus ojos y salió de la habitación con un portazo.

Scorpius la siguió con la mirada y se quedó viendo la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?—Le pregunte sentándome en la cama sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué?—Me pregunto levantando las cejas.

Al fin teníamos una conversación normal sin insinuaciones.

Lo tome de las mejillas y moví su cabeza a ambos lados inspeccionándola.

-¿Estás enamorado?—Le pregunto sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Scorpius se separó rápido de mí y se masajeo las mejillas evitando mi mirada.

-¿Y tú?—Me pregunto.

Fruncí el ceño, enamorada no lo sé, pero creo que ignoraba parte de mis sentimientos últimamente. Pensé en quien podía gustarme, y lo primero que pensé fue en Scorpius. Mi corazón se aceleró entonces lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No lo sé—Le dije con un hilo de voz.

-Yo si—Dijo seriamente— Si estoy enamorado de alguien.

-¿De quién?—Le pregunte aun mirándolo. Escuchaba rebotar los latidos de mi corazón en las paredes de mi cabeza, y sentía mi cara caliente.

-No te diré—me dijo apretando los labios.

-¡Dime!—Chille como una niña pequeña.

Scorpius se modio el labio inferior y se acercó a mi tan rápido que casi no lo pude ver (o eso pareció). Me tomo de la barbilla y me beso.

Era un beso cálido, casi había olvidado como se sentía besarlo, aunque solo fuera una vez cuando lo hice. Nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente. Al principio me resistí a besarlo, pero debo admitir que eso era difícil, pues besaba exquisitamente.

Puse mis manos sobre su cuello y el me tomo por la cintura, me cargo y me puso sobre la mesita de noche. Todo lo que existía en ese momento para mí era Scorpius, yo y el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

Hizo un ademan de volver a besarme pero lo detuve.

-No podemos hacer esto—Dijimos al mismo tiempo pero la forma en la que él lo decía, era diferente.

-Sabía que dirías eso—Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Se separó por completo de mí y yo me quede pasmada por sus palabras. ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me beso?

Lo tome de la mano haciendo que volviera su vista hacia a mí y le estampe un beso en la boca.

-Te quiero—Me dijo entre besos—Mu…cho.

Sus manos subían de mi cintura hacia mi cabello pasando por mi espalda. Yo tenía mis manos en su lacio cabello platinado.

Le mordí el labio inferior y el sonrió, nuestro beso fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento.

_Katherine arruina momentos Johnson_. Salió con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

Mire a Scorpius y después a la puerta tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, estaba algo mareada.

-Yo… igual—Complete nerviosa.

Me abrazo fuerte tanto que casi me asfixio. (Bueno no)

-Te quiero—Me dijo al oído. Me dio un beso corto, yo solo le sonreí.

-Y yo a ti—Le contesto—Pero, si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que estas en mi habitación besándome debes dejarme ir.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se apartó.

Salí corriendo de la habitación para encontrar a Kate, que estaba en una silla frente al fuego leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Sin palabras. Sé que me amaran :p (creo, espero, lo deseo)

CHAN CHAN CHAN.

Always.

PD: Dejen Reviews y pónganlo en Favs si les gusta el fic.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes nombrados aquí son obra de J.K. Rowling el uso de dichos personajes no tienen el propósito de herir u ofender a nadie.**

_Rose & Scorpius_

-Hola—Me saludo Kate sonriendo ampliamente.

No supe que decir así que me mantuve callada.

-Siempre lo supe—Me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Oh, cállate—Le dije sonriendo.

Le conté todo los que paso y ella me escuchaba atenta y emitía chillidos de alegría de vez en cuando.

-¿Te dijo que te quería?—Chillo emocionada y yo asentí.

Nos quedamos calladas un gran tiempo hasta que una duda me surgió: ¿A Kate le gustaba alguien? Si, tal vez, si era así ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

-Kate….

-Ya sé que me vas a preguntar—me corto—Y la respuesta es sí.

-Y…

- Por qué pensé que te ibas a enojar conmigo

-Sea quien sea prometo no enojarme—Le dije levantando la mano extendida.

Fuimos a la habitación, y Scorpius obviamente ya no estaba. De seguro estaba en su habitación con Michael y sus amigos.

Me senté en la cama de Kate y esta se acostó a un lado mío.

-¿Y bien?—Le pregunte ansiosa.

-James Potter—Dijo con la voz ronca.

¿Han escuchado el zumbido de una abeja pasa? Yo sentía el zumbido de mil abejas sobre mi cabeza. Estaba confundida ante su declaración. Talvez había escuchado mal así que volví a preguntar.

-¿Y bien?—Le dije como si esperara que bromeara.

Escuche a Kate reír por lo bajo.

-James Potter—Dijo alto.-¡ME GUSTA JAMES POTTER!—Grito al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

-Pero… —Le dije con un hilo de voz.- siempre se han llevado mal…

-Eso queríamos que pensaran todos—Me dijo levantando la cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo?—Le pregunte.

-El año pasado…

-¿Y los demás años?

-Lo odiaba con el alma completa—Exclamo divertida-¿Demasiada información? –Asentí impresionada.

-Bien ¿Recuerdas al chico con el que salí el año pasado? El que me engaño. Si bueno, después de eso James, me consoló.

Abrí la boca impresionada.

Iba caminando junto a Rose y llevábamos una montaña por así decirlo de libros sobre los brazos, entonces los libros flotaron de mis brazos quedando inalcanzables para mí y Rose.

-¿Pero qué…—Masculle mirando los inalcanzables libros que flotaban más arriba de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué tal Johnson?—Dijo un chico alto y castaño con gafas cuadradas—Rose. —Saludo a su prima

Suspire enojada.

-Bájalos ahora—Le pedí enojada.

-¿Las palabras mágicas?—Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por favor—Le dijo Rose levantando las cejas.

-Tu no Rose. A ti no te molestaría. A ella si—Dijo apuntándome.

-Ni en un millón de años, te pediría las cosas por favor—Le espete enojada.

Scorpius Malfoy se acercó a Rose y nos saludó. Después miro los libros y rio.

-Vete al c…-Iba a decirle a Scorpius pero los bajo con solo estirar la mano y me los entrego.

-¿Adonde?—Me pregunto riendo.

-Ya, vale gracias—Le dije sonriéndo.

Rose negó con la cabeza y se volvió a James.

-Si vuelves a molestar le diré a la tía Ginny—Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí triunfadora y me fui de ahí junto con Rose y Scorpius.

Ese mismo día antes de entrar a mi sala común había salido con un chico en la tarde…

-Se mi novia por favor—Me pidió Axel Hutton un chico de Hufflepuff.

-Bien—Acepte sonriendo. Seguido de esto me beso.

-¡Qué lindo!—Escuche que alguien exclamo.

Desee por todos los cielo por que no fuera Potter.

-¿Por qué?—Dije mirando al techo. —Axel nos vemos luego ¿sí?—Este asintió sonriendo y se fue.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Exclame furiosa.

-No te conviene—Me advirtió—Te convengo más yo—Me dijo con voz seductora.

Ladee la cabeza desconcertada.

-Ese chico, tiene mala reputación—Me dijo seriamente—Te lo digo en serio, va en el mismo año que yo, es un mujeriego que solo quiere tocarte.

-Y lo dices tú—le dije enojada— ¿Y a ti qué? ¡Te la pasas molestándome desde segundo año! Y vienes así e interrumpes…

No me dejo terminar por qué me había besado. Lo aparte casi enseguida. Trate de pronunciar palabra pero se me hizo prácticamente imposible.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida—Le dije con un hilo de voz y entre a mi sala común.

Iba entrando a la biblioteca sola cuando vi a Axel diciéndole cosas al oído a una chica, sonreír y luego besarse.

Mis ojos se anegaron e lagrimas pero no iba a llorar por un idiota. Eso me había enseñado Rose, a no llorar.

Me acerque con paso decidido hacia ello, Axel me miro con desconcierto, mientras yo levantaba la mano derecha y le pegaba un bofetada.

Salí corriendo de la biblioteca y me tropecé con alguien haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Cuidado—Me dijo extendiéndome la mano para levantarme.

De todas las personas en este mundo me tuve que encontrar con James Potter. Al ver su cara comencé a llorar, y lo abrace.

-Ah…. —Balbuceo.

-Eres un idiota—Chille—Pero tenías razón.

Me jalo y me llevo a un lugar solo donde no había nadie que nos viera o escuchara.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Comencé a contarle todo a James Potter, SI JAMES POTTER! Al chico que odio con mi vida y alma completa (o al menos lo hacía) Me sentía patética pues lloraba y contaba la historia, pero al final, termine dejando de llorar y empecé a bromear con James.

-Y le golpee con mi mano—Dije en tono triunfante alzando el puño.

-¿Enserio?—Me pregunto abriendo los ojos.

-¡claro!—Exclame sonriendo.

-¿¡Qué cara puso el idiota!?

-¡De dolor! Después escuche a la chica preguntar quién era…

Me quede callada, la chica ni siquiera sabía quién era, no sabía de mi existencia ¿Era otra chica a la cual engañaba? Obviamente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. James la limpio acariciando mi cara. Me tomo con sus dos manos la cara y me beso.

Fue un beso cálido y lento, el mejor que haya dado. Mi estómago tenia esas típicas ''Mariposas en el estómago'' de las que hablan los muggles. Me tenía agarrada de la cintura y yo tenía mis manos sobre su pecho (que era muy ancho por cierto) Cundo nos separamos para tomar aire dijo:

-Me gustas, y mucho, si no dime ¿Cómo hubiera dejado de ser un mujeriego por ti Katherine Johnson?

Sonreí ante semejante revelación.

-Una oportunidad—Le dije seriamente—Solo una, si la desperdicias esto se acabó.

-Acepto el reto.

Seguido de eso me volvió a besar.

Escuchaba atentamente lo que Kate decía y cada palabra para mí lo hacía menos creíble. Cuando por fin termino pregunte automáticamente:

-¿Mi primo no se ha sobrepasado contigo verdad?

-Si te refieres a que si soy virgen la respuesta es que si, lo soy…

-Sí, pero, bueno es James, tienes que saciar…

-Cállate—Me dijo riendo—Que tú te estabas manoseando en este lugar con Scorpius Malfoy hace menos de una hora.

Largue una carcajada y Kate también.

-El mundo se está volviendo loco—Me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Fue lo más estúpido que has dicho—Le contesto riendo.

Me dio un golpe con su puño en el hombro.

-Auch—Me queje.

- Rose, hoy, no quiero estudiar—Me dijo después de un rato de silencio—Sé que no es digno de una Ravenclaw como yo, pero, solo quiero hablar y descansar.

-Estoy de acuerdo—Dije suspirando y acostándome boca abajo en la cama.

NOTA DEL AUTO:

Y sé que ahora me odiaran por no poner nada de Rose y Scorpius pero soy un amor y deben admitirlo 3

Dejen reviews si les gusta.

Always.


End file.
